PP2: In-between the Lines
by bowlerhats
Summary: A big mistake, a suspension later, graduation to worry about, not to mention their future. The Bellas never seem to be out of problems. But no one's dealing with the story inbetween the words. A friendship that's a little more than friendly, a damaged legacy, suppressed feelings, and discord in the family. Can they solve their problems and read inbetween the lines? spoilers/bechloe
1. National Disgrace

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm new to the fanfiction family and this is my first story. If you don't like long stories, unfortunately this one won't be for you. I don't want to say too much because I hope the story will speak for itself. This is what I imagine happens in-between scenes, and a little bit of how I wish events could be interpreted in the movie. There's quite a bit of the movie in this story, as I retell it. I guess that's the best way for me to put it. Still, I hope you enjoy it. If you read it I'd appreciate comments and reviews! Let me know what you think (and if I should continue).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, its characters, and the music mentioned throughout the story.

* * *

"I came in like a wrecking ball…" sang Fat Amy, atop a silk swing hanging thirty feet above the stage.

"An overweight girl dangling from the ceiling – who hasn't had that dream?" said commentator John Smith.

"Lots of us," responded Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger, another commentator for the International Championship of Collegiate A cappella. This was the largest performance the Barden Bellas had ever orchestrated, for President Obama's birthday no less. They had come a long way from tiny college stages and mixers where they sang only to those who knew collegiate a cappella was an actual thing. Tonight, they were at the historical Kennedy Center.

An unmistakeable rip rang throughout the auditorium. Beca and Chloe stared at each other from across the stage. _What was that!?_ mouthed Chloe. Beca shrugged. She could see Chloe was beginning to get nervous. Lately, Chloe hadn't been handling stress very well.

"Oh my God!" shouted Chloe, as she looked up in horror. Fat Amy's spandex onesie had ripped. Okay, her panic was justified this time.

"OH NO!" said John. "She has no underwear on…" People in the crowd gasped. Some began to scream. "We have a commando situation." Stage directors were signalling for Fat Amy to be drawn in. Everyone was running around in a panic. "She's turning!"

"No!" said Gail.

"Brace yourselves."

"She's coming, she's coming!" Everyone was screaming now. No one could stop her from facing the crowd. Secret Service members were jumping up and down on stage but there was no way they would reach her. Not in time at least. The effects coordinator accidentally released the American flag just as Fat Amy faced the unlucky crowd. Sobs and screams drowned out the Bella's soundtrack. People were crawling over one another to try and get away from the sight.

Fat Amy ended the show with one final present from down under.

* * *

A national disgrace. That's what everyone was calling it. Some even wondered if it was an act of terrorism. Luckily, those thoughts were quickly dismissed. Still, just like that, the Bellas' impressive three years of success as the reigning, first ever, all female national champions was forgotten. All over a stupid mistake. Fat Amy apologized of course. She probably didn't need to show off her silk burns, but it was Fat Amy and she meant it in the most sincere way possible. If people didn't know a cappella was a thing, now they did.

Chloe walked briskly to the administration building followed by Fat Amy and Flo. The Bellas had a meeting with the Dean of Barden University and the National A cappella Association. She had been dreading this day ever since Fat Amy exposed her junk to the entire world. The Bellas were her life. Beca strode beside her without a word, Lilly close behind. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley joined them to her left. With a purpose she marched forward leading her group.

"Chloe relax," said Beca, watching her ginger friend pace back and forth across the room. The other girls sat quiet, subdued.

"I can't relax Beca! What are they going to do to us?!" said Chloe. She didn't bother masking the panic in her voice. Beca sat back, leaning against her arm rest, legs crossed, relaxed. Out of the two of them Chloe tended to blow things out of proportion. This time was no different.

"We've been champions three years in a row! What CAN they do to us?" responded Beca. She knew nothing she said would stop Chloe from losing it. She wasn't sure why she kept trying. "Can you please come and sit beside me?" This time there was a softness in her voice. Chloe hesitated a second before continuing her pace. "You're making us all nervous." She sat beside Beca.

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to us." Chloe slumped forward staring at her sandals. "The Bellas are my life. I've purposely failed Russian lit three years in a row so I could stay."

"Maybe it's time to start thinking about other things."

"What else could we possibly have to worry about?!"

"I don't know… School, jobs, life…"

"The Dean is ready to see you tramps," said the secretary, interrupting their conversation. Chloe gasped. Beca eyed the secretary. _God, was it that bad?_ she wondered.

"The Bellas are suspended," said Gail. She and John had traveled to Barden University as representatives of the NAA. Chloe stood, mouth open, unable to respond. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Her head swung back and forth between the Dean, John, and Gail hoping they would say this was all a misunderstanding. Finally, she looked at Beca. Beca's lips were pulled in a thin line, her eyes rolling. _Everyone takes this whole a cappella thing way too seriously._ But the Bellas meant a lot to Chloe and she could see her staring. She had to say something.

"Okay let's be reasonable! It was an accident. Amy apologized!" said Beca.

"Do you know how much you've hurt the world of collegiate a cappella?" asked John. Again, Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sponsors are pulling out, funding is drying up," explained Gail. "You've put us all in quite the mess!" The Bellas stood quietly, Amy discreetly crossed her hands over her crotch.

"What about our victory tour?!" chimed Chloe, frantic.

"You're being replaced," responded Gail. "By the European champions, a German group of total perfection." Chloe had nothing left to say. She shook her head holding back tears. Beca could see her going red. If she didn't take a breath soon, she'd be the same colour as her hair. Disappointed, the girls mumbled and groaned behind them. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's arm and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"You're also prohibited from holding auditions," said the Dean. "I don't want your ranks to grow, like a fungus." Gail nodded in agreement.

Chloe's head shot up and a smile spread across her face as she asked, "What about the World Tournament?" John and Gail gave her a questioning look. "We're the reigning national champions we're automatically invited to represent America. You can't stop us from doing that."

"Yes you're right," said Gail. "That won't help you here." But Beca understood where she was going.

"What if we won the World Championships?" she asked. "Would you re-instate us then?" John and Gail erupted in laughter.

"You..?" said the two of them. "Win..?" They couldn't stop laughing long enough to get the words out. Beca began to tap her foot, annoyed. "No American team has ever won the world championships." they explained.

"That's because they hate us!" said John. "The world hates us. Everybody. Everybody hates us." More laughter.

"But if we do win, will you let the Bellas back in?" pleaded Chloe.

"Yes. If the Bellas win you will be re-instated."


	2. A Quick Bite

**A/N** : Thanks for the follows/faves and reviews! It is very much appreciated. I am definitely trying to keep what you guys say in mind when I write so please keep the reviews coming. Also, I'm kind of torn about the lengths of the chapters. Not sure if I should keep them as short as they are now or if I should make them a little longer for all of you. Let me know what you think. Finally, about the movie dialogue, I totally understand what you mean (because let's face it, if you've seen the movie it might get annoying having to read through it again) but I do want to incorporate it into the story so maybe I'll give warning about it in these A/Ns? If that's alright. Like in this chapter, for example. We get a scene from the movie but I promise it branches out! Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! This is a DISASTER!" cried Chloe as she ran out of the administration building.

"Don't be upset Chloe," said Fat Amy. "You being a ginger is punishment enough." Beca snickered. _Only Beca would be laughing at a time like this,_ thought Chloe, shaking her head. She shot Beca a cold stare, and Beca quickly sucked her lips in, hiding her smile.

"Yeah Chloe this isn't your fault, it's on all of us," said Beca.

"Okay guys, there's still hope," said Chloe to the Bellas. They gathered around her in a circle. "If we don't win the Bellas are over. So, we have to give it everything we've got!" Everyone nodded. It was times like this when Chloe really had to take charge of the group. Beca was great at producing the Bella's sound and giving everyone inspiration, but Chloe made sure everyone stayed focused and on track. The two of them made the perfect team, co-captains of the Barden Bellas. "I want 100% commitment and laser focus as we prepare for the Worlds!"

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket. Sneaking away from the group she answered the call.

"May I speak with Beca Mitchell?" asked the voice.

"This is her," responded Beca.

"Hi Beca, this is Rachel from Residual Heat Recording Studio."

"Hi Rachel."

"We would like to offer you an internship opportunity if you are interested."

"Yes! Yes. I would be."

"Would you be available to start on Monday?"

"Yes! I'd be stoked to." Rachel went quiet. "I don't say stoked… I'm really sorry I don't know where that came from." Beca bit her lip.

"Yes, well… Welcome to the team Beca."

"Thank you! And I promise I'm cool, you'll like me." She threw her arm up. _Where is this coming from?!_

"Alright. You have orientation tomorrow, Saturday, to prep you for Monday. See you then."

"Beca out!" Beca groaned, ending the call before she could say anything else. _Oh my God what was I even saying?_ She hit herself on the head but the excitement outweighed her embarrassment. She threw her arms up, this time in joy.

"On three Bellas," prompted Chloe. Everyone threw their arms into the middle. "Beca."

"Yeah, born ready," said Beca, running back to the group.

* * *

Back at the Bella house the girls went about the rest of their day in silence. It was the start of their senior year, they were supposed to thrilled, hysterical, and breaking out into random, happy singing. Instead, the girls laid around not wanting to do much of anything. Shutters were drawn, and blinds closed. Not just because of their mood but because people sometimes came by throwing eggs, toilet paper, and whatever else they could find.

"Hey are we still on for tomorrow?" Chloe asked Beca. "I could really use a Beca and Chloe day. I've been super stressed out lately."

"Oh shoot! Was that tomorrow?" asked Beca.

"Yeah. Did you have something else you needed to do?"

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot. I—" Beca paused. _Now's not a good time to tell her about the internship. She'll just stress some more._ "I uh, promised Jesse I'd help him with orientation stuff."

"Oh, okay." Chloe knew better than to compete with Jesse. She didn't stand a chance. Still, it wasn't like Beca to flake out on their plans, especially when it was just the two of them. Disappointed, she strolled up to her room.

"Wait, Chlo," said Beca. It wasn't difficult to see how upset Chloe was. "It—we should finish up kind of early. We can still hangout tomorrow night. What do you think?" Chloe's face lit up.

"Sure! It doesn't have to be anything crazy. Maybe like a night in, watching movies?"

"Whatever you want Chloe."

* * *

Beca arrived at the recording studio 10 to 1. She wasn't really sure what to expect but she was excited. So nervous she could throw up, but excited. The studio wasn't huge but for her first internship it was incredible. Rachel gave her a tour and a complete run down of all her duties. She was responsible for coffee and burritos. Some of the staff was also there, working at their computers. Everyone seemed fun to work with, and friendly. One guy, Dax, talked non-stop about eating Sriracha before it became popular and how it helped him discover this amazing band no one had ever heard of. Rachel wrapped things up around 8 pm, just as Dax and the other interns were heading out.

"Rookie, want to join us for some food?" asked Dave.

"I bring my own Srircacha in case they don't have any at the restaurant," said Dax, showing off his bottle. Beca laughed, she was starving.

"Come on, best way to bond with the people you're going to be seeing 24/7," said Sara. Beca looked at her phone. Chloe had sent a text an hour ago, _Hey Bec, what movie do you want to watch?_

"Beca?"

"Yeah sure, food sounds great." _Chloe can wait another hour. Besides, it's still early._ She followed her co-workers.

* * *

Chloe flipped through the channels on tv. Her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. Then, she checked her phone. It was almost ten thirty. _Beca said she was grabbing a quick bite more than an hour ago_. Everyone in the house was either out or asleep. "Where is she?" _Well there's no point in going out now._ Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead was just about to start on tv. Chloe made some popcorn and a drink before settling into the couch.

Someone was trying to open the front door. Chloe could hear the door knob turning and someone pushing against it. She grabbed a baseball bat and snuck to the window. It was too dark outside. She rushed over to the door and flipped the light on, hoping to scare the intruder away. Peeking through the peephole she saw it was just Beca.

"What are you doing? she asked, as she threw the door open. "I could've killed you." Beca fell inside.

"Chloe? What are you doing home?" Beca mumbled, struggling to stand up.

"I WAS waiting for you."

"Why—Oh…"

"Yeah." Chloe closed the door and walked back to the living room. "Hope you had fun with Jesse."

"I wasn—Oh hey Don't Tell Mom—"

"Yeah, it's just ending. I'm going to bed."

"Wait. Wait. Chlo. I'm sorry, I spaced." Beca slurred as she spoke. "I lost track of time, and like, we ended getting drinks…"

"Yeah. Sounds like you guys had a great time." Chloe marched upstairs.

"Wait!" Beca staggered after her. "I don't remember these stairs being this hard." Chloe rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door behind her. "Chloe I'm sorry. Let me explain."

In a rush Beca changed out of her clothes and threw on pyjamas. With drunken determination she wobbled over to Chloe's room and waited outside her door.

Unable to hear Beca's rambling Chloe washed her face and brushed her teeth. Hearing no noise from outside she left the bathroom only to find a drunk Beca sitting in front of her bedroom door. "Beca, please. I'm tired from sitting around and waiting all day."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. If you'll just let me—"

"I just want to go to bed." Chloe pushed past Beca. However, she just followed her into Chloe's room.

"I lost track of time, I didn't mean to miss our hangout."

"Yeah, but you did."

"Let me make it up to you."

"It's fine. I'm going to sleep Beca." Chloe climbed into bed.

"I'll just sit here, on your floor, until you forgive me." Chloe pulled the sheets over herself and turned away from Beca. "And because I'm just too tired to crawl to my bed I'm going to sleep on your floor." Chloe closed her eyes, then looked up, shaking her head. "Just throw a blanket on me please."

"You're so weird."

"I know."

"Get in my bed I don't think I can carry you."

"The floor's comfortable."

"Because you're drunk."

"I know."

"Get in my bed."

Beca opened one eye and looked up at her, "You sure?"

"Yes," said Chloe, amused. She tried to fight her urge to grin. Beca closed her eyes, smiling. "Ugh, I can't stay mad at you. Especially when you're so stupidly drunk." Jumping up off of the floor Beca climbed into bed. "You aren't going to throw up are you?"

"No!" They laughed. "I really am sorry Chlo. You know I wouldn't miss spending time with you."

"I know. We've all had a lot on our minds lately."

"Good night."

"Night."


	3. Unnecessary Lies

**A/N:** Hello again! Quick update because this is a shorter chapter and I apologize for that. (This and the previous chapter were supposed to be one but I wasn't sure if it was getting a little long). Stoked about the reviews, faves, and follows! Not much to explain so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _This is exactly why I don't drink_. Beca's head throbbed to its own beat. She groaned as she rolled over, coming face-to-face with a sleeping Chloe. She was the type of pretty everyone adored. It wasn't hard to see. And the way her crystal blue eyes contrasted her fiery red hair, it was almost unfair. But every time Beca woke up beside her she was still surprised. Trying not to disturb her friend, Beca flipped onto her back. Chloe mumbled incoherent words and pressed closer towards her. With a sigh Beca closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away. She wasn't sure what time it was but it was too early to be awake if Chloe was still out cold.

 _Ding-dong_. Beca woke with a start. _Who the hell is ringing our doorbell on a Sunday morning?_ She looked around, her eyes half open. Chloe was gone and she was cold. A cup of water and some tylenol waited for her on the bedside table. _Thank you Chloe._ After swallowing two pills Beca buried herself deeper in bed pulling the sheets over her head. Muffled conversation drifted up from downstairs.

Fat Amy answered the door.

"Hey Jesse. Beca isn't here," said Amy, leaving him in the doorway as she walked away.

"Uh…" asked Jesse.

"She didn't come home last night." Amy called out, not bothering to look back.

"Wait, what?" Jesse stood with his hands in his pockets, confused. Looking into the Bella house he wondered if he should continue to wait at the door. Fat Amy was gone.

 _OH MY GOD JESSE._ Beca's eyes shot open. She jumped out of bed so quickly she had to lean on the wall for support. The room wouldn't stop spinning. Dropping to her knees she searched for her phone. But Chloe's room was clean and her phone wasn't in it. _Jean pocket bedroom floor_.

"Guys, why is the front door open?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe! Hey," said Jesse, peeking out from behind the door. "Sorry Amy left it open for me but I wasn't sure if I could just walk in."

"Hey. No worries. How's it going?"

"Good! Just came to pick Beca up for some breakfast. Is she here?"

"Yeah, but I think she's still asleep. Let me go get her." _Didn't you guys spend enough time together,_ wondered Chloe. "Seems like you guys had fu—" Jesse's phone rang interrupting Chloe.

"Sorry, I need to take this." Jesse stepped outside. "Hello—"

"Jesse don't say my name," said Beca on the other line. She was breathing so heavily it was difficult to hear her.

"Okay…what's going on?"

"If anyone asks, we hung out yesterday and grabbed drinks last night."

"Uh…okay. Are you going to—"

"I'll explain over food. Be down in a minute." The line went dead. Jesse walked back into the Bella house just as Chloe came down the stairs.

"I think she's getting ready," she said.

"Thanks."

"You guys had fun last night." Chloe hesitated. She wasn't sure if that came off as a question or a statement.

"Yeah…we sure did!" Jesse swung his arm up and gave Chloe a thumbs up. Awkward. He was so awkward when he had to lie. The two stood in silence, both shifting uncomfortably. Beca came sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey Bec!" Both Jesse and Chloe greeted her.

Breathless, Beca said, "Thanks for everything Chloe. I owe you a hangout." She smiled at Chloe on her way out.

"See you Chloe," said Jesse. Chloe waved as the two strolled off hand in hand. She closed the door behind them and returned to the kitchen.

All the girls were there, enjoying breakfast. All the girls except Beca. After her morning run Chloe wasted no time preparing a full spread for the Bellas. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the kitchen. There were strawberries, blueberries, bananas, cantaloupe, and peeled oranges. It was supposed to be a Sunday family breakfast spent together. It had been a while since they all did something fun together.

"How can you tell if something's infected?" asked Fat Amy.

"Well it depends on what you're talking about," replied Ashley.

"Yeah, like this one time—" said Stacie.

"Are you sure we want to know Stacie?" asked Flo, quickly cutting her off.

"Anyways… Why Amy?" asked Cynthia Rose.

"I think my silk burns might be infected."

"Did you see a doctor?"

"Well here take a look." Amy proceeded to bend over.

"NO!" All the girls screamed in unison.

"Amy we're eating."

"Speaking of, thanks for the amazing food Chloe!"

"Hmm?" Chloe looked up from her chopped strawberries, cantaloupe, and egg whites. She smiled. "Oh yeah. No worries."

"Yeah! It's amazing."

"What's the occasion?"

"Just thought we could all have a nice meal together," said Chloe. She went back to staring at her full plate. She was hoping _everyone_ would be there. Her bed was becoming more and more appealing and she wasn't in the mood to talk. The girls continued their debate on whether Fat Amy should see a doctor.

* * *

"So do you want to explain what that was all about or do I have to guess?" asked Jesse.

"I accidentally missed some plans I had with Chloe and I told her I was spending the day with you," explained Beca.

"But you were actually…?"

"At orientation for work. Then, I had dinner with my co-workers and lost track of time."

"And you couldn't just tell her that because?"

"It's complicated. Now's not the right time." Beca took a bite of her omelette, ending the conversation. She hated lying to everyone, least of all Chloe, but they all had so many other things on their minds. It'd be best if she waited to tell them.

After the late night of drinking Beca was too tired to do much. Besides, she had to be up early for her first day of work tomorrow. They headed back to Jesse's apartment and spent a very lazy Sunday in bed, watching movies. First on the list, the Breakfast Club. They ordered pizza whenever they got hungry. Beca was in and out of sleep all day so she decided to spend the night. Jesse could give her a ride to work in the morning.


	4. Damaged Legacy

**A/N** : Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read. This is a bit of a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one, and the longer break. Just a heads up, this chapter is almost entirely movie based. I wanted to ensure you guys knew where we were in terms of the timeline. Sorry about that! New scenes will soon follow. I promise. Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. As always, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Monday morning_. _Ugh_. Chloe tossed and turned, rolled this way and that, but she couldn't get comfortable. Her room felt emptier without someone to wake up to and she hadn't moved much since yesterday. It wasn't like her to just lie around but she didn't know what else to do. Nothing seemed to really be going her way lately. She could go for a run, kill some time before class. _What's the point_. She glanced at her phone. It was only 6 am. There were a few messages from Aubrey and Amy. Lilly sent something weird about hanging upside down. Otherwise, not much else. Chloe wondered if anyone else was up, and if she could drag them on a run with her. With Worlds on the way she would have to make sure the girls got back to their training. That meant cardio every day.

The house was quiet when she went downstairs. It would be several hours before anyone else would be awake. _So much for a running buddy_. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise painting the sky a beautiful orange. Campus was so serene and calming, despite the toilet paper trails that littered the Bella compound. The air was cool and crisp. Fall winds made the toilet paper teepee look almost beautiful as it danced with the leaves. A morning jog was the perfect remedy for Chloe's troubled mind. There were too many things to worry about, too many things she needed to think about. But mornings like this, when the rest of campus was still asleep, reminded her of what really mattered. It was time to get serious about Worlds. 100% commitment.

"It's been months and we're still getting hate mail," said Stacie

"For your hairiest problems," said Flo, staring at shaving package they received in the mail. "Oh…"

"It's okay we're going to win the worlds," said Fat Amy. "And stick it to these haters!" She held up a letter addressed to the Bellas, _DIE BITCHES DIE._ "Like Sonia, judge-y bitch."

"I've been reading up on the German team all morning," said Chloe. "Das Sound Machine."

"How good can they be? Germany hasn't produced a good singer since David Hasselhoff," said Amy.

"Chloe did you even go to class today?"

"No, I had no time. I'm drawing up a game plan for Worlds."

"You know if you put in half as much effort into school as you did for a cappella you wouldn't have failed Russian lit 3 times.

"It's fine. That doesn't matter right now." The girls continued to sort through their heaps of mail. It seemed the world wouldn't let them forget their mistake. "Update your passports ladies!" Chloe looked up from her computer screen with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Cause we are going to the very sunny, very beautiful, COPENHAGEN!" Everyone cheered.

"Where is that?"

"I don't know. I failed maps." Turning away from Chloe, Stacie shrugged and joined Jessica at the table. She was teaching her how to properly take care of her nails. Chloe returned to her computer screen, making a schedule for the Bellas. Now that they were officially registered for the Worlds she knew exactly what she needed to do to whip the girls into shape. Finally, she had something to focus her time and effort on. Fat Amy continued to read through the letters, fuelling her hate-fire. She was ready to redeem herself. "Has anyone seen Beca today?" Chloe's brows furrowed as she frowned. She hadn't seen Beca since she left with Jesse the day before. If they wanted to get serious about Worlds it was time to start preparing.

* * *

"This is it," said Beca.

"You've got this! You're going to do great," said Jesse.

"Dude, why do I feel so bad? I gave a lot to the Bellas. You know, 3 years is a long time."

"For sure. You deserve this. What are you worried about?" Jesse grabbed Beca by the shoulders.

"I don't know I just keep thinking about the girls."

"This isn't about them. This is your internship!"

"You're right." He leaned in for a kiss. With a deep breath she turned away from him and towards the studio. She exhaled.

"NOTHING'S GOING TO STOP MY GIRL!"

"I don't know him."

"I love you."

"You can leave now."

* * *

The doorbell rang throughout the Bella household. Again, it was Fat Amy who opened the door. A tall, chocolate brown haired girl waited on the other side.

"Sorry my boobs are weird, I was just jumping," said Amy.

"Hey, uhm, I just came from auditions and you guys weren't there. I just wanted the chance to sing for you!" said the brunette, a little too eagerly.

"Sorry, no can do." Amy had already lost all interest in the conversation. She turned away from the girl and began closing the door. "We can't take anyone new."

"But I'm a Junk!" the girl pleaded, holding the door. Amy was long gone.

"What about your junk?" asked Cynthia Rose appearing from the hallway. She signalled for the brunette to enter, looking her up and down. She led the girl into the living room where the rest of the Bellas were gathered. Cynthia Rose sat down as the girl stood before the Bellas.

"I'm Emily. Junk, my mother's last name is Junk." The girls looked at each other, confusion plain on their face. It might've been the alcohol they were all just drinking but this girl wasn't making any sense. "I know it's weird, my dad's last name is Hard On." She laughed at her own joke. Some of the more polite girls smiled. "Junk?"

"Yeah, you've said that enough times that it's starting to get weird," said Stacie.

"Oh! Your mother was Katherine Junk?" asked Chloe, excited about her realization.

"Who?"

"Only the top bitch of the 1981 Bella era. She pioneered the syncapedic booty-shake. I heard she had an unbelievable 5-octave range."

"Still does," said Emily. "You do not want to hear her and my dad having sex." Again, Emily laughed at her own joke. Even the polite Bellas didn't smile at this one.

"What an odd thing to say," said Amy.

"Anyways, I just wanted the opportunity to sing for you guys. You know, audition to be a Bella."

"She's a Legacy. We have to give her the opportunity to audition," said Chloe, more to herself. She sat on the couch and made herself comfortable. No one in the room argued against her logic. Stacie rolled herself onto the couch, preparing to listen. The alcohol was starting to kick in. "Go ahead."

"Right here? Right now? Just like that?" asked Emily. Chloe sipped her vodka cranberry out of her favourite tall, yellow cup. Cynthia Rose leaned back in her seat. Everyone but Chloe looked relatively uninterested. Legacy took her bag off and set it on the floor. She fidgeted with her shirt. "Okay." Looking up, her eyes darted from person to person. "I uh, I'm going to sing an original song." Her eyes fell to the ground. "It's not quite done so... let's not be dicks about it okay?!" She raised her voice as her nerves took hold of her. The girls were taken aback at the roughness of her tone. All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating hard against her chest. _What if they hate me?_ "Sorry, that was aggressive." Chloe urged Emily on with a comforting smile. Beads of sweat were forming on her face. "Fat Amy you have a lovely vagina."

"Thank you," said Amy. "You may proceed." She gestured with her hand for Emily to continue.

" _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know_." Her voice quavered as she sang. " _When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes_." The longer she sang, the more confidence she gained. Her voice grew stronger. "A _nd though the road is long, I look up to the sky. Darkness all around_ … I'm not sure about that part yet." Chloe nodded, trying to get her to sing a little faster. The Treblemakers were having a party at their house and she was sure she would find Beca there, with Jesse. Emily pretended to play instruments. " _I've got all I need when I got you and I, cause I look around me and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting me, through the night_."

"Great! That was good. If you'll just excuse us one sec," said Chloe giving Emily a reassuring smile and a nod. She turned towards the girls signalling for them to come closer. "She's good right? But can we take her?"

"Well what do you expect, she's standing right there," said Amy. All the Bellas turned to look at Emily, who waved.

"Technically, she came to us."

"It's the perfect loophole."

"It's always good to have an extra body, in case one of us is kidnapped," said Flo.

"I agree," said Chloe.

"I don't think we should make any major decisions without Beca," said Cynthia Rose.

"Well if you know where she is you can ask her. Not our fault she's just disappeared," said Chloe.

"Again, what choice do we have? We're talking as if the Legacy isn't standing right there," said Amy, smiling at Emily. "Though, if we are talking negatives, what about those draft legs. Am I right?"

"And did anyone else find it weird that she didn't open her eyes the whole time she was singing?" added Stacie.

"Definitely not a soloist." Several girls grunted in agreement. Emily was trying hard not to eavesdrop but they were all talking so loudly.

"Okay enough. If you want her in the group sing a G sharp. If you don't, sing an E minor," said Chloe. On three the girls sang a note. Then, they rose standing in a line in front of Emily. She shifted in place, unable to look the girls in the eye. _What if they don't take me?!_

"I uh—I like your shirt," she said to Cynthia Rose.

Chloe stared at her, looking displeased. She was about to pick her bag up and run out the door when Chloe said, "Congratulations! Welcome to the Bellas!" Chloe's smile showed off her perfect, white teeth.

"Seriously?!" Emily couldn't believe it. The way her mother had talked about being a Bella, she wanted nothing more than to be a part of the sisterhood. It was at the very top of her dream board, and now she was one them. She could not contain her excitement. "OH-EM-ACA-GEE!" Throwing her arms up she danced in place. She looked like a girl on a bull desperate to buck her off. The girls dispersed wanting to get their pre-gaming on before they headed up to the Trebles' party. Cynthia Rose grabbed Emily's flailing arms to calm her down. "Okay, when's initiation? I can go back to my dorm room and pretend I don't know. Then, you can throw a hood over my head, give me a Rubik's cube, and a maxi pad soaked in vodka. That's what my mom told me would happen." Again, she was a little too eager.

"Yeah…none of us have a maxi pad to spare, sorry, but we'll keep an eye out," said Amy. Her and Chloe shook their head at the young new Legacy. She was an awkward mess they would have to keep on a short leash. "GRAB YOUR GUTS LADIES! WE HAVE TICKETS TO COPENHAGEN AND A NEW BELLA IN THE GROUP!" Amy turned to hug the Legacy and led the way to the kitchen. It was time to really get the drinks flowing.

Chloe was already halfway through her third vodka-cran when Amy announced it was time for shots. They didn't have a maxi pad for the Legacy but they certainly had vodka. She could feel the alcohol in her system, making her whole body warm. _I should text Beca_. Chloe fumbled with her phone, struggling to type a message out. _She needs to know we added a Legacy. Besides, I haven't heard from her all day_. Smiling, Chloe tucked her phone back in her pocket, happy to have an excuse to message her friend. This morning's dismal thoughts were slowly leaving Chloe's minds, replaced by warmer, fuzzier, and more hopeful thoughts. Amy handed her another shot. Maybe things weren't looking so bad after all. Chloe was excited. For the new Bella, Copenhagen, Worlds, and to celebrate with Beca. And the rest of the girls, of course. _What was I so worried about?_ The new year was starting and she was ready.


	5. Always a Good Idea

**A/N** : You are all wonderful people! I got excited because I thought I could, in the reviews section, individually respond to each review. It turns out they just become PMs. So instead, I'll respond in these notes, unless you're totally cool with getting a PM from me (let me know). Just wanted to do this because I really do appreciate you taking the time to read and comment (as well as follow and fave). It warms my heart.  
 **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect** : Thank you for being the first to review. I was terrified no one would even bother with the first chapter and now we're at five!  
 **WiseGirl1993** : I appreciate the suggestion! Sorry that the last chapter, and a bit of this chapter is very movie based. I promise the next few have some exciting new scenes to look forward to!  
 **Casolia** : Right?! The amount of times I've seen it is unhealthy. Hope I can deliver!  
 **MyPerfectEscape** : Hahaha I totally feel you. Working on making the chapters longer. Also, I know. It's killing me developing their relationship because I do really want to follow the events of the movie but dang, I just want to see them together.  
 **NoYouDon'tNeedToKnow** : Hahahah you're amazing! Hoping to keep updating asap.  
 **jalex1** : Why do people think lying is a good idea D: !?  
 **Thalmor** : I love you for commenting on every chapter so far hahaha! The subtext between them is too damn real.  
 **anonymous1397** : It's coming! Just you wait. Who doesn't love a drunk, adorable dork?  
 **Kitkat2020** : Much appreciated :D  
 **Jem 4ever** : I laugh every time that part comes up. Especially when CR's just like you need to calm yourself... when Legacy becomes a Bella. And thank you so much! You do not know how amazing it is to hear—err—read that.  
 **Guests** : To the two guests who said they loved it. Thank you! Definitely working on continuing the story. Yes, Emily is the most adorable dork ever. :D

Phew. That was a lot of responses sorry. In retrospect I should've done that bit by bit but hey it's fine. Doing it now. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

After a few rounds of shots the girls hurried over to the trebles' house.

"Who's ready to get into treble?!"

"Was this bush always here?"

"You know they have a gate right?"

The party was in full swing when they got there. No one bothered walking in through the gate. A backyard full of familiar faces greeted the Bellas as they strolled in. Everyone looked happy, excited, and drunk. The thing about a cappella parties were, they always had the BEST music playing.

"My first college party. Wow," said Emily, amazed.

"This isn't just any college party," said Amy. "This is a cappella only!" She spread her arms to the people at the party. Emily recognized a few faces from auditions. "So be prepared to meet some sexually confused men." Amy left Emily in search of more alcohol and someone to dance with, just as Benji skipped over.

"Benji right?" asked Emily. She remembered meeting him after orientation. He and the Trebles had put on an incredible performance.

"Hrm yer hwr yu," mumbled Benji. Emily didn't know how to respond. "Sorry those aren't words." She laughed. He was cute, and charming in his own goofy little way. "Wold yew rike to togrew movies?"

"Are you asking me out?" Benji nodded in response, not trusting his ability to speak. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Awe! That's so sweet but the thing is, it's my first day and I don't want to jump into anything." Benji bowed his head, respecting the girl's wishes. Using a smoke bomb he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Bellas! Welcome," said Jesse. He opened his arms wide, excited to see the girls.

"Jesse! Where is Beca? I thought she was gonna be with you tonight?" Chloe slurred a little as she spoke and some of her drink spilled out of her yellow cup. The rest of the girls posed for selfies behind her.

"I thought she was with you," replied Jesse, pointing at Chloe and jumping back a little. He really was awkward when he lied.

"I thought she was with you." Chloe scowled at him, sounding angrier than she meant to. She was looking forward to seeing Beca. _Where in the world is she?_ Not knowing what else to say Jesse signalled towards the keg and the bar inviting the Bellas to grab all the drinks they could handle. He had to check on the other guests. Chloe knocked back whatever was left in her cup and wandered over to the bar. One of the trebles played bartender for the night and offered her a plastic martini glass filled with alcohol, but she refused. She preferred drinking out of her own cup and asked him to fill it up. Amy and Stacie joined her, grabbing a drink in each hand. They started their own dance floor.

* * *

Jesse sat, sipping his drink at the bar when two hands came up from behind and covered his eyes. He shook his head trying to remove the hands. Chuckling, Beca plopped down into the seat next to him. She let out a tired sigh.

"Hey! You made it," said Jesse.

"Of course. I couldn't miss our last Hood Night," said Beca.

"How was work?"

"Good! Man they don't mess around there. Met my boss today and he's…kind of intimidating."

"Haha as long as you're enjoying it." Jesse hesitated. "Hey, Chloe asked where you were today." Beca turned away, avoiding his eyes. She ordered herself a drink. "Why haven't you told them? Or her at least."

"Why is it a big deal if I do, or don't tell her? I told you, it's complicated. I'm just waiting for the right time." It took Beca two big gulps to finish her drink, so she ordered another. Jesse didn't press her further. Looking around, Beca found Chloe and the girls dancing by the pool. She gave Jesse a quick kiss before running off. After a few steps she was out of a drink, again. _Who decided small dinky cups were a good idea?_ Before reaching the Bellas, Beca stopped to grab herself some beer. From the corner of her eye she could see someone approaching her.

"Hey, it's so great to finally meet the woman who single-handedly produced the Bellas' sound," said Emily, bouncing in place. She couldn't believe she was meeting one of her idols.

"Hey… there," said Beca, looking around. She continued to pump beer out of the keg.

"I can't believe we're sisters!"

"Oh, you're the new girl. Chloe told me we took in a Legacy." Beca sipped on her beer. "I didn't even know that was a thing." She offered the girl a drink. Beca thought fondly back to her first year, joining the Bellas, and how much she hated it. A little bit of underaged drinking helped, but Legacy seemed to be embracing it with open arms. Her enthusiasm reminded Beca of a certain little redhead she was excited to see. Maybe there was hope for the Bellas yet. They made their way to the crowd huddled around the Bellas. Beca wound her way through the mass, sneaking up behind Chloe. Sometimes, being short came in handy. A quick poke in the side sent the redhead screaming and laughing. She was twitching to the beat of the song.

"Who the hell?!" asked Chloe, whipping around to face her poker. Beca made like she was about to run off but had to laugh at the sight of Chloe. With both hands on her hips she stood bearing down on Beca. Her shirt was soaked through with the contents of her now empty cup. "Beca!"

Beca couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, "I—" She laughed. "I'm sor—" This time a breath. "I'm sorry!"

"I swear if it was anyone else." Chloe's mouth was turned down in a frown but her eyes were laughing. "Come here!" She chased after Beca hoping to wipe the wet mess all over her face.

"No! Chloe, think about this. You don't have to do this!" Beca gave in. It was Chloe, a wall of dancing people, or the pool. She chose Chloe. With her mouth open, still in disbelief, and the biggest grin painting her face, Chloe wrapped Beca in the tightest hug she could muster, rubbing her wet shirt all over Beca. Laughing, Beca hugged her back. She was actually kind of enjoying it, Chloe hadn't looked this happy in days.

"Now that that's over with. How've you been?" Chloe pulled Beca in for a proper hug, excited to see her. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She had her by the shoulder and tucked under her arm.

Beca made no move to get away. "Yeah, sorry. I was just taking care of a few things." With their faces so close she could smell the alcohol on her warm breath. They must have been drinking for a while. She was a little jealous of missing out. It was just her first day of work and she already missed spending time with Chloe and hanging out with the girls. And Jesse...of course. But this is what she'd been working towards all her life and besides, they were at Hood Night. Now wasn't a time to be sad. Instead, she noticed the yellow peeking out of Chloe's hand and teased her, "You would be using that cup." Grabbing hold of Chloe's free hand she spun out of their embrace, and dragged her over to the bar. "Let's get you another drink."

Chloe flashed her perfect teeth, "What? It's my favourite!" Eventually, they ditched their cocktails in favour of several rounds of shots. Everyone was dancing now. _We've got a whole lot of ladies and a whole lot of fellas,_ blasted in the background drowning out conversation. Fat Amy came barrelling through the crowd grabbing Stacie and Cynthia Rose with each arm. _Fist pump jump jump_. Legacy's arms were swinging in the air spraying her drink all over everyone. The night was filled with the sound of laughter and music. And, unlike most other parties, a chorus of voices all in perfect harmony. Beca bobbed her head to the beat of the song as she threw down her favourite dance move, the phone call. Everything was moving so fast, Chloe was smacking her butt, everyone was cheering, and she was laughing. Beca didn't even mind. She turned to face Chloe, trying to jump and sway to every one of Red's moves. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that it was their last Hood Night, but Beca just wanted to let loose every time the beat dropped. Besides, Chloe was intoxicating. Her red hair whipping all around Beca, she forgot everyone else was around them. She forget Jesse was behind her. Beca swayed back and forth.

Glancing around Chloe smiled at the scene before her. Beca was enjoying herself, it wasn't hard to see, but she wouldn't be feeling the same way in the morning. Sensing someone behind her she turned to see Lilly dropping it low, and joined her. Dancing closer, Beca closed the space between them, the only time she was looking down at Chloe. As Chloe and Lilly stood up Beca whipped her head to the side a little too hard, spilling some of her drink on Chloe.

"MITCHELL!" she screamed. "THAT'S TWICE NOW!" Rum and coke dripped off of Chloe's cheek. Her head fell back in laughter, unable to believe her luck. She would've fallen back if Lilly hadn't hugged her from behind. Before she knew it she was sandwiched in a tight hug between Lilly and Beca. Laughing, she gasped for air. "Guys, I can't breathe." When she gained movement of her arms she wrapped herself around Beca. Something said maybe she shouldn't, but a bigger something told her she wanted to. It didn't matter. She felt good and everything was blurry. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. Then, something moist ran along her wet cheek. "BECA WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Your cheek was sticky where I spilled."

"And you thought licking me was a good idea?"

"Always a good idea." Chloe had half a mind to dump her own drink on Beca's head but decided against it. Beca looked so pleased with herself that Chloe couldn't do anything but laugh. _I have to one-up her_. With a smirk Chloe unbuttoned her shirt, challenging Beca. Eyebrows raised and mouth open Beca stared.

"I have a shirt underneath, what did you think was going to happen Becs?" She winked. Everyone cheered, urging Chloe on. _Shirt's already soaked and sticky so why not_. The song was just picking up as Chloe twirled her shirt over her head and, just as the base dropped, she jumped into the Treble's pool. For a second the crowd went silent. Then, came a chorus of whistles and cheers as the crowd chanted Chloe's name. Before she could stop herself, Beca tore her jacket off and followed Chloe into the pool, belly first.


	6. Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

**A/N** : Guys! Prayers have been answered and there will be a Pitch Perfect 3. Anna and Rebel are confirmed though you probably already know. Brittany PLEASE. And everyone else too. Wouldn't that be amazing?!  
 **Jem 4ever** : Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying it :D Means a lot!  
 **Azhi** : Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one.  
 **Guest** : Ahaha that's the one. Definitely coming up (: Hope you enjoy them.  
 **DanRave** : Ahhh dude you seriously don't know how amazing that makes me feel! I am so honoured you think that. Hahah if Kay Cannon ever needs help/ideas I'd be more than willing :P I don't even know what else I can say. I just hope I can deliver. Also, yes I agree (although I don't think I've read enough fics where they've broken up _specifically_ because of Chloe). I will keep that in mind though. Thanks again!  
 **NoYouDon'tNeedToKnow** : Nawh, you're just awesome in general :D  
 **Thalmor** : It continues! When will Beca realize?! D: Haha  
 **KristenIbauer** : Definitely working on it :D

So I've been a bit busy with school stuff and concerts. (Anyone listen to Born Gold, Braids, or Purity Ring?) But here is the next chapter. New scenes whoop! Hoping to keep the writing train going, but it's been a bit of a struggle. The amount of follows and faves I've been getting is unbelievable. Hope you like it and happy Wednesday!

* * *

"I LOVE A CAPPELLA!" shouted Legacy throwing her hands up in the air.

"Legacy you're spilling more than you're actually drinking," stated Amy. She had decided to take the young new Bella under her wing and teach Emily her ways.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Her face scrunched up when she was happy. Running around she high-fived everyone she ran into, even those who didn't want to. Stacie strolled over joining Fat Amy and Flo on the lawn chairs.

"What's with Legacy?" asked Stacie, stretching her legs out. With a snap of her fingers a boy ran over refilling her, and the other two senior Bellas' cups. "Is this your first time drinking?" she asked Legacy as she came running back. Emily nodded in response, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

"Stacie who the hell was that?" asked Fat Amy, giving her cup a sniff before tipping it back.

"Oh some random guy I met. He's one of the new Trebles. It's too much work to keep going to the bar for more drinks." Flo and Amy laughed, shaking both their heads. They weren't about to complain. The less cardio Fat Amy had to do, the better.

"You know technically, we have Legacy for that," said Flo.

"Yeah, but she's so much more entertaining like this." The three girls watched as Emily began to dance. No one was around her but she didn't seem to mind. Actually, it was safer this way. Her dance moves, if they could be called that, were a series of rough, random jerks that sort of went along with the beat of the song. It seemed almost dangerous to dance or even stand near her. Every now and then she would let out excited hoots or shouts.

So, the girls decided to make a game out of it. A shot every time she hit someone, two if she didn't notice. If she apologized they had to take a sip of their drink. It was another sip if she managed to spill her drink. Lastly, whoever noticed her random outbursts first could give another girl a drink. They were wasted by the end of the song.

"This. Is. _AMAZING_ ," sang Legacy, flopping down beside Stacie. She drained the rest of her cup.

"You have quite the moves," said Amy. The boy came running back refilling the girls' cups. Emily was about to comment but held her tongue when the rest of the girls didn't react. _Is that a normal thing?_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emily looked up at the 3 senior Bellas watching her. _This is amazing._ It was easier than normal to get distracted and everything seemed to be moving at half the speed they normally did. Not to mention how _warm_ and _tingly_ her whole body felt. _I can't believe I'm here._ She took another big sip of her drink, still smiling. Her heartbeat quickened pumping more warmth throughout her body. _I can't believe I'm a Bella._ "Legacy?"

"Sorry! I was just thinking about how lucky I was."

"Oh?"

"Being here, with the Bellas. AND! I met Beca Mitchell. _The_ Beca Mitchell."

"You're a fan of the big B M huh?"

"Well yeah! And of all of you. My mom like non-stop talks about her glory days as a Bella. I can't wait to have my own." All three seniors couldn't help but smile at her. She was so excited, and drunk, it was infectious. Every so often she'd stop talking and start grinning, lost in her own thoughts. "Did you guys see when Chloe and Beca jumped into the pool?" They nodded. "I was kind of scared of Chloe back at the house but man was I wrong. She's so cool. I was going to jump into the pool with them but then I figured they might want their alone time in the pool." Amy, Flo, and Stacie stiffened. They turned to the Legacy who was unaware of the sudden change in the girls' demeanour. "But I mean other people jumped into the pool after…so I guess I could've too," she continued.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Stacie, cocking an eyebrow as she sipped her drink.

"Oh well other people got into the pool so like it wouldn't have been weird if I did too."

"No. What'd you mean by 'alone time?'"

"Oh that! I followed Beca back to Chloe and you guys, but by the time we reached you guys I'm pretty sure she forgot I was there because she was with Chloe." The three took a sip of their drinks, trying their best to hide their smiles.

"And?"

"Nothing." Emily shrugged. "They seemed excited to see each other. I think I heard them say they hadn't seen each other in a while. It was all very cute. Thought maybe they wanted some time alone. Actually, now I feel kind of creepy just hanging back but I didn't mean to. I was just so pumped. And we were all dancing and singing! It was great." Another sip. Stacie called the boy over to fill Emily's cup again.

"And what did you think of Beca and Chloe?"

* * *

Jesse insisted Beca stay over at his place that night. She was drenched from head to toe. But the Bellas had other plans, so together they trudged home singing, " _If you're not ready to go home can I get a_ 'HELL NO' _cause we gonna go all night till we see the sunlight, alright._ " She was on such a high she didn't even feel the breeze blowing through her chlorine stained clothes. Chloe, however, was not so lucky. She was visibly shivering from the cold. Normally, Beca would just give her a hug, because she was a tiny ball of warmth. _Wait, no. Chloe usually initiates the hugging. Whatever_. _Two soaked bodies aren't better than one—err._ Beca shook her head feeling her cheeks grow hot. She threw her jacket over Chloe.

"Oh, thanks Becs but you don't have to. I'm fine."

"Please, Chlo. I can hear your teeth chattering from here."

"Thanks!" Chloe smiled, for what felt like the millionth time that night but she didn't mind the soreness in her cheeks. Taking Beca's hand in hers she swung their hands back and forth singing, " _And we can't stop. And we won't stop_."

They reached the Bella house and headed off to their own rooms, changing into something more comfortable. The plan was to head out and watch the sunrise all together. But when Chloe skipped her way over to the living room she was met with tired yawns and drooping eyes. Those who made it back downstairs looked liked they could pass out at any minute.

"Guys?! What happened to ' _we gonna go all night_?'"

"Sorry Chloe. Once we put on comfy clothing the sleepiness kind of just hit."

"Yeah man. It's been a long day with a lot of drinking."

"And like, I got class tomorrow…"

Beca, Amy, and Emily walked in, chatting with each other.

"Hey nerds. Are you all partied out?" asked Beca, words still slurring.

"Yeah, sorry Beca," responded everyone.

"It's all good," she laughed. She honestly didn't mind. It was a fun night and it felt like it had been too long since she just had fun. The Bellas deserved to enjoy their senior year, with each other. _Who knows what's going to happen after_. That one quick thought brought a grimace to Beca's face. She was scared of the future. Being drunk didn't help. She smiled back at the girls and reassured them it was okay. They could could watch the sunrise another day.

* * *

"Legacy you can crash in my bed tonight," said Beca.

"Are you sure?" responded Emily.

"Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch or with Chloe. She's used to it." Emily grinned, raising an eyebrow at Beca.

"Why are you looki—"

"Hey Becs can I talk to you?" interrupted Chloe, coming into the room. Something in the way she said it made her sound upset.

"Sure. I was just telling Legacy I'm crashing with you tonight. That cool?"

"Yeah definitely! Good night Legacy."

"Good night."

* * *

Arms linked they staggered to Chloe's room. Chloe was hoping to watch the sunrise with everyone because she just didn't want the night to end. At least now she got Beca all to herself. _I mean, it's okay to want to spend time with your best friend, alone._ She hummed Titanium without even realizing it.

"Chloe if that's what you're going to do tonight I can just sleep on the couch," said Beca, laughing.

"What?" Chloe stopped humming, puzzled. "Oh. Beca! It's been 3 years, who says that's still my song?" They laughed, their minds wandering to that time in the shower when Chloe ambushed Beca. "At what point did you become so forward?"

"Probably around the time you forced yourself into my life."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Sure. I enjoy beautiful redheads with perfect bodies putting me in uncomfortable situations." Eyes rolling Beca laughed like she was the funniest person in the world. _Was that a pass?_ Chloe stole a glance at her, her cheeks burning. _No. She only says things like that when she's drunk._ _._

In Chloe's room the two lay in bed, Beca on her back staring up at the ceiling, Chloe on her stomach propped up on her elbows. She was playing with her nails, trying not to look at Beca.

"Hey, so Becs." Beca turned away from the ceiling to look at Chloe. Moonlight was shining in from the window making Chloe glow. There was something about the way she said 'Becs.' "Sorry we didn't go to watch the sunrise."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well I know you were really looking forward to it. And you looked upset earlier even though you told the girls it was okay."

"You saw that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it was quick but I noticed." Chloe gave her a sad smile. _There aren't many things about you that I miss_.

"Don't worry about that Chlo. It was nothing."

"And you could've just stayed over at Jesse's but we dragged you home."

"Honestly? I would've rather slept at home. Plus now I get to be in bed with you." Chloe turned to her side, facing Beca.

"You know it's not fair when you say things like that. I almost believe you mean it."

"Who says I don't?' She wore Chloe's favourite smirk on her face. _Damn_.

"The alcohol on your breath that I can smell from all the way over here." Raised eyebrows dared Beca to say different. Instead, she jumped up pinning Chloe to the bed as she breathed all over her. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING." Beca then proceeded to poke Chloe, tickling her until she was all out of breath. Snorts of laughter echoed throughout the room. Satisfied, Beca laid back down, a smug look clear on her face. "Why do I even let you in my bed?"

"Because you love me." Chloe sighed, snuggling into Beca's side. Drunk Beca was always a little more _comfortable_ around Chloe. Instead of tensing up at Chloe's touch, she put her arm around Chloe, pressing them closer to each other. Then again, drunk Chloe always let her mind wander to thoughts about a certain friend she really shouldn't be having. It was confusing. All too confusing. And she was dizzy, but maybe that was all her thoughts swirling around in her head. She listened to Beca ramble on about a whole lot of nothings. They agreed on planning another Beca and Chloe day; one that Beca would actually attend. But for the most part Chloe was content with listening to her talk. Her voice was soft and soothing. It was funny how they switched personalities sometimes, but it was so rare to hear Beca talk herself to sleep that Chloe revelled in every second of it. "I can't believe you jumped into the pool." Chloe laughed into her side. "I can't believe I jumped in." She could hear the smile in Beca's voice. "Did you see everyone? They we're having so much fun. I missed this. Hmm…it's crazy because we're all graduating. We should do more together. I miss this. I miss us…"

Eventually, she felt the rhythmic rise and fall of Beca's breath. She was asleep. Chloe grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. _3 am_. She had to be up in a few hours. Before cuddling back into Beca and falling asleep she sent a quick message.

' _Aubrey I don't know what to do. I keep getting myself into these situations._ '


	7. One More Thing to Worry About

**A/N** : Phew you guys are all far too kind. I think I am going to respond individually to each review from now on just because I don't want to take away from the story, and these notes are starting to get long. But to the Guest reviewer thank you so much! Best wishes to you too. Always exciting to wake up to new follows/faves and reviews from all of you. As much as I've enjoyed writing all the Bechloe scenes, I have to remind myself this is a story and for it to be interesting there must be conflict. So, unfortunately, we are at that point in the story. It has been, _surprisingly_ , difficult for me to pump out the next few chapters. I apologize for that, and I hope you bear with me as I try to write my way out of this. Still, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter, and don't hate me too much for slowing things down.

* * *

"Remind me again how you guys get me to drink so much," said Beca, head down on the kitchen table.

"Last night was all you girl," said CR.

"Yeah, you were definitely the one dragging us to the bar," added Chloe, very matter-of-factly. She walked over, placing a fresh cup of water by Beca's head, and gave her a quick back rub. Beca let out a mumbled thank you.

"When Beca Mitchell gets drunk a beast is unleashed," explained Amy. "Who knew someone so small could pack in so much."

"Yeah well, next time that happens… don't let it." Beca shook Chloe's hands off her back, painfully aware of the sideways glances from the other Bellas. Particularly, Legacy. Their eyes bore holes into Beca. It had been so long since someone new noticed the way Chloe sometimes touched her; she had forgotten it wasn't exactly normal the way the redhead tended to her. _What do I care? That's just what friends do_. Not that Beca was exactly an expert on friends and friendships. _At least, that's how Chloe is_.

This morning Beca had woken up to Chloe wrapped around her waist and stomach, bright red hair spilling all over her chest. She could feel Chloe's even breath warm on her neck. Her own arm secured Chloe into her side, covering her. _Weird_. It wasn't the first morning she found herself tangled up with Chloe, and it wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, but every time it took getting used to. 3 years at Barden, 3 years of being a Bella, 3 years of knowing Chloe and the girls. There had been countless sleepovers, late night talks, drinking, and a lot of singing. And still she felt a nervous flutter every time Chloe said her name a certain way, placed her hand on Beca, or even just looked at her. Maybe it was her eyes. They reminded Beca of blue, wide open skies, so full of promise and hope. She sighed. _Why does that matter?_ Closing her eyes she tried hard to fall back asleep. If Chloe caught her staring she would never hear the end of it. Besides, it wasn't good to think about her like that.

* * *

The next few days went by relatively quickly. Beca was finding it hard to juggle the internship, the radio station, and school; though school was never at the top of her priority list. Still, it would be a relief to graduate. And with her dad willing to support her music producing dreams, now was not the time to royally screw up the one thing he asked her to do. But Bella rehearsals had yet to start and she already found herself going through several cups of coffee a day, on that constant go-go-go schedule. The one upside was she didn't have time for small talk with Chloe or the rest of the girls. She barely had time to get in a few words before she had to run off again. Guilt seeped it's way into her mind any time she had a minute with Chloe and it was getting harder and harder to find excuses for why she was headed out to her internship. Not to mention how fast her heart would beat every time she thought back to that Tuesday morning after the party.

 _Sigh_. _Is that really what I'm thinking about right now?_ Beca took another sip of her medium Americano that had the slightest hint of milk and sugar. Jesse was kind enough to pick up a drink for her from the coffee shop next door, just as his shift at the station was ending. With Luke long gone, managing the station fell onto the very small but very capable shoulders of Beca. She decided to share the responsibilities with Jesse and together they hired a few freshmen each year, whenever any of the old staff graduated or moved on, to build up their little radio station crew. With the Bella house in a frenzied state about the Worlds, Beca was finding solace in the time spent alone at the station. Freshmen weren't allowed in the booth. She never got used to the excitement that came with hearing her mix on the radio, though she played her mixes a lot less now that she was manager. It just seemed a little unfair since she had control over what would be played.

Beca leaned back in her seat, letting out another sigh. Coming up with new mixes was harder than usual. She thought back to her first day of work when her boss asked for ideas on how to make Snoop Lion's upcoming Christmas album stand out. Dax had made a suggestion, much to the dismay of their boss, and was forced to run laps around the studio. No one spoke up after that. Even if she wanted say something she had no ideas. Beca groaned. "Why is this so difficult?!"

* * *

' _Hey Becs! I figured you'd be at the station late tonight so we're saving you some Chinese food for when you get home. Haven't heard from you in a while, hope you're okay_.' Chloe re-read her text a few times, deleting and re-typing the last sentence. _Chloe relax, it's just Beca_. Finally, she hit send and put her phone away, focusing her attention on the Bellas.

"So…while we wait for the food to be delivered I figured we could all talk and hangout!" said Chloe.

"Yeah! I'm down. We could paint each other's nails too," said Stacie running up the stairs to grab her nail polish sets and nail kits.

"We're watching a movie during dinner right?" asked CR.

"Yeah, I was thinking either Clueless, the Princess Diaries, Mean Girls, or Easy A."

Cynthia Rose shook her head in disbelief. "Always with the white shit," she said under her breath.

The girls sat around the living room in their pyjamas, gossiping and laughing. Legacy was spending the night at the Bella house and everyone decided to make a slumber party out of it. Blankets, and people, were spread out everywhere, on the couches and the floor. Chloe sat back content with listening to the Bellas talk about their various days. This was her family. Beca wasn't there but that was quickly becoming a common occurrence. She tried not to think about how uncomfortable Beca seemed the day after the Trebles' party. She tried harder not to think about the night of the party. _I'm just being paranoid. She's just busy._ However, Aubrey's message plagued her mind, ' _It's been 3 years Chlo. Maybe it's time to move on_.'

"Hey Chloe," said Legacy, pulling the co-captain out her thoughts. "Where's Beca? I thought she'd be here tonight?" Fat Amy glanced up from her conversation with CR to throw Stacie and Flo a knowing smile.

"She's got a late shift at the radio station. Otherwise, I'm sure she'd be here."

"Oh, okay," said Emily, disappointed.

"What's up Legacy?" asked CR.

"Nothing! I just haven't seen her much. I was kind of hoping to get some advice or tips from her."

"On what? There's nothing she can help you with that I can't," said Amy. That drew a few chuckles and eye rolls from the Bellas. "Try me!"

"Oh…well I was hoping to ask her about music and arrangements. Can you help me with that?"

Fat Amy's voice went high as she stalled, "Uhhhh…. Yeah you might want to wait for her for that." Everyone burst into laughter shaking their heads at Amy. "I thought maybe you wanted advice on school, maybe the Bellas." Amy eyed Stacie and Flo before turning back to Emily and continuing. "Or…love and relationships because Beca's _so good_ with that." Amy repeatedly raised her eyebrows, smiling at Legacy. Chloe's eyes narrowed, her lip twitching. _When I try_ NOT _to think about her, she's comes up in conversation_. She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I saw you at the Trebles' party. Talking it up with Benji," said CR, teasing the freshman.

"What?! No. I mean he's cute," Legacy giggled, her cheeks growing red. "But I'm not—" She was getting more and more flustered. "It's not—" Her whole face was looking more and more like a tomato now. "It's nothing." A chorus of " _Ooooohs_ " erupted as Emily hid her face in her hands. "Guys!" Stacie edged closer trying to get her to spill the beans on Benji. Everyone was firing questions trying to get her to talk. Much to Chloe's annoyance the rest of the night's talk turned to the topic of crushes and relationships. She played with the lip of her plastic yellow cup, not having much to contribute.

* * *

"So it's decided. After class today we meet back here and check out DSM, on _our_ victory tour," said Chloe. With the help of Legacy, she made a delicious pancake and waffle breakfast. Most of the girls were in the kitchen and dining room, eating. Lilly, Ashley, and Flo had left earlier having class at 8:30 am.

"Yeah. What time is that again?" ask Beca.

"They take the stage at 6 pm so we should be back here by 4 and ready to drive by 4:30."

"Chloe don't you have Russian Lit at 4?"

"Yeah but if we want to make it on time for their performance we have to go." Beca didn't looked convinced. "It's one class. It's not a big deal."

"If you say so." Beca raised her eyebrows, sucking her lips in. She made a mental note to check up on Chloe's studies. _She needs to graduate at some point_.

"Hey Beca we missed you last night," said CR.

"Yeah Legacy wanted to ask you about love," said Amy.

"What?!" yelled both Emily and Beca at the same time.

"Nothing, Beca," said Chloe. "Ignore her." The fridge door closed with a bit of a bang. "Can we get back to talking about our game plan?" Chatter died down as everyone turned back to their food. "I was thinking after we size them up today we can start to set dates for rehearsals. I mean I already have a schedule worked out but we really have to get on top of this." Chloe sat down piling stacks of pancakes and waffles onto her plate. "And Beca you can start working on the setlist so we can start practicing."

"Sure Chloe." _Great. Life's about to get a lot more hectic._

* * *

4 pm rolled around too quickly for Beca's liking. She was back at the station, after an early shift at her internship, and now she had to rush back to the house. _Just when I get an idea for a mix_.

"Hey Bec want to go for dinner after I finish up work?" asked Jesse.

"Sorry Jess, I have to go," responded Beca, packing up her things. "The Bellas are going on a field trip!" She faked excitement but the corners of her mouth quickly turned down in annoyance.

"Oooh…where to?" Jesse chuckled.

"Strictly Bella business. Sorry," she grinned. "But hey, we're leaving early so I could stop by your place later tonight."

"Sure! I'll have a movie all ready for you," he teased. She laughed, shaking her head. Despite all the craziness in her life right now, she could at least count on Jesse to say the same. _Relationships, one less thing for me to worry about_. Beca hesitated, puzzled by her thoughts. Jesse was easy. _T_ _hat's a good thing. Right?_

* * *

"Remind me again why we are at a car show," said Flo.

"We're here for one reason, and one reason only," said Chloe. "To scout the competition."

"It's totally going to help us win the Worlds if we know what we're up against," added Legacy.

"Alright. Now where are those tour thieves," said Chloe, eyes narrowing. She sipped on her medium chai latte, scanning the convention floor. As they reached the top of the escalators she noticed Stacie posing on a car as a swarm of men took pictures. With her back on the hood she slid up and down the front of the car. It was a good thing she decided to wear shorts. "Stacie!"

"Keep it in your pants, baby," said Beca. Without meaning to, Chloe turned to stare at Beca. _Baby? Or did she say Stacie?_

"Stacie!" exclaimed Fat Amy.

"What?" asked Stacie.

Ever since she had returned to the house, Beca seemed out of it. She didn't say much, just went straight to her room and put her things away. Together with Fat Amy she came down the stairs and went directly into the Bella bus. There was nothing. Not a hello, a smile, not even a glance. _And the first thing she says is 'baby?' She calls Stacie 'baby.'_ Chloe took her usual place near the front of the bus when Fat Amy and Beca sat all the way in the back, away from the rest of the girls. There was no way she would be able to see them but she could hear snippets of conversation.

"—always the same—" _That was Beca_.

"—you worried about?"

"—I don't know…"

Unfortunately, Legacy had taken the seat next to Chloe. She talked most of the ride up, and Chloe tried her best to respond but she was too focused on trying to catch pieces of Beca's and Amy's conversation. No luck. Though, Beca was quiet for most of the ride, lost in her own thoughts. Whenever Chloe managed a quick glance behind her, Beca's face was scrunched up in concentration. _What's on your mind?_ Now, at the car show, Beca seemed even more reluctant to be there. Chloe tried to walk closer to her, hoping she would tell her what was wrong, but she just stood back with Fat Amy. _We're here on Bella business. Snap out of it Beale._

"What the?!" said Chloe, stepping into the performance hall. "This should've all been ours." Doors opened to a massive room, dimly lit and full of people. Blue lights decorated the stage along with several screens playing a looped pattern. On stage there were 2 Volkswagen cars.

"I hate those Germans." The girls settled themselves around two tables decorated with VOSS water bottles. Chloe noted that while Amy came to stand beside her, leaning on one of the tables, Beca kept her distance, crossing her arms and staring straight at the stage. She had never seen Beca so annoyed.

"Holy aca-mole," said Flo, as the cars moved backwards.

"Okay. The cars moved," said Chloe, trying to calm the girls' excitement. "Nothing else, no big deal."

"Yeah but they're moving backwards," said Amy, looking around in awe. "With ghosts driving them."

All of a sudden the lights dimmed. _6 pm on the_ dot. A few lights flickered, and the screens went fuzzy before the room went dark. The only light came from the blue glow of the tables. On the screens flashed the face of a beautiful blonde woman, her hair in a perfect bun.

" _We are—We are Das Sound Machine,_ " she said. " _A German collective operating in concert to create sonic mastery. What better way to appreciate automotive perfection_." The screens blinked off and again, the room went dark.

Blue lights began flashing in the space between two screens as smoke filled the stage. " _They will not control us._ " A row of people appeared in the middle of the lights, standing in single file. They sang, " _We will be victorious_ ," with very _thick_ German accents. The row of 4 people began dancing in perfect harmony as a 5th person beatboxed. It was all well rehearsed and so theatrical. " _Paranoia is in bloom, the PR transmissions will resume,_ " sang a rather large man, who appeared to be leading the group. He was silhouetted against the flashing lights behind them, but that only magnified his gigantic body. DSM began piling out onto the stage as they continued to sing MUSE's Uprising. _There's so many of them!_ Finally, lights filled the room fully revealing DSM. Whoever was beatboxing was unbelievable, and the German team was, well, huge. A woman, the same from the screens, brought up the rear. " _Come on! Another promise, another seed,_ " she sang, before transitioning into their next song. " _TSUNAMI_." Beca's mouth dropped as they sang dvbbs' Tsunami in a cappella. _I didn't even know it was possible to cover an EDM song_.

"Man they're massive! How are we going to compete with a group that size?" asked CR, voicing everyone's concerns. Every one of the Bellas were watching DSM with their mouths open, captivated by their performance. They didn't know what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect this. Their expressions went from surprise, to disbelief, and eventually horror. No one wanted to be the first to admit it, but DSM was incredible. All other problems were momentarily forgotten. The victory road to Worlds' became a whole lot steeper.

"They're so fricken insane!" The crowd began cheering even before the performance ended. The Bellas looked around wondering if they should clap as well, Chloe opting to politely do so. Beca clapped quietly, reluctant. She eyed the German team on stage, unable to take her eyes off of them. If she needed a push to take Worlds more seriously, she certainly got it.


	8. Miracles in Disguise

**A/N** : Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. The weekend was much more hectic than I had anticipated. Hope you all enjoyed your weekend though! Going to see Pitch Perfect 2 at the drive-in tomorrow so I'm quite excited. Hoping to regain some inspiration. Made this update a little longer to make up for the wait. Hope this makes up for it!

* * *

Eye contact is a difficult thing. Awkward for most, avoided by almost all, and practiced by a very confident few. So when Beca _socially awkward_ Mitchell made eye contact with the gorgeous female leader of DSM, she couldn't help but groan. The death glare was something Beca had mastered in her teenage years, and so she shot back the most terrifying look she could muster. It helped that she wasn't in any type of mood to be dealing with this right now. But the woman simply smiled a toothless grin, signalling for her group to follow. In no time at all the 2 leaders of DSM wandered over to the Bellas, their army close behind. _Is it just me or has she not taken her eyes off me?_

As the German group descended upon them, the Bellas reflexively closed their ranks and banded together. Beca and Chloe led the group, standing side by side.

"Barden Bellas! You came to see us?" asked the woman, sweat glistening on her cheek. She extended her arm to the man, her second in command, and he handed her a white towel to dry her face with. Up close they were even more massive than they appeared on stage. "Is it because you are—what do the American kids say? Jelly?"

"We are _SO_ not jelly," said Chloe, pursing her lips. Beca crossed her arms, glowering at the woman. She couldn't look away from her.

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality. You know, with your bumbling ineptitude." Her amused smirk was laced with poison. Turning to the man she said, "We should send them something. Fruit basket?" Beca continued to glare at the two, becoming more and more frustrated with each of the woman's words. From the corner of her eye she could see Chloe, her eyebrows also lowered, matching her own. Chloe was angry.

"Yum yum," he responded.

"Or would you prefer mini muffins?" They were really getting under her skin now. _No one insults us like that._ Chloe looked to be a shade redder than she should be and she too hadn't taken her eyes off of the Germans since they strolled over.

"Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys," said Beca, throwing her arms up. Beca's words seemed to break the spell Chloe was under. She turned to look at Beca as she spoke, her features softening. "We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds where we're going to kick your ass." Behind Beca the girls cheered in support and she could feel Chloe nodding beside her, easing up with a smug smile.

The woman stepped closer to Beca. "You? You are the kicker of ass?" she asked, towering over her.

"Yeah," Beca nodded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. No one had stepped into her personal space since Chloe, and maybe Jesse. The woman was just so _tall_. Beca's arms fell as she looked to either side of her. Legacy turned away looking nervous, but Chloe continued to smile, urging her on. _Relax_.

"You are so tiny. Like an elf, or is it a faerie? Sprite?" Again, she turned to the giant, "Wie heißt das Wort das ich meine?"

"Troll," he responded. Chloe gasped. If there was one thing Beca hated to hear, it was jokes about how she was vertically challenged.

"That's it. You are like a troll." Disappointment flashed across Beca's face. _Why am I letting their words actually affect me?_

"You are physically, flawless," she said, glancing over the German woman's body. Her eyes lingering a little too long.

Confused, Chloe raised her eyebrow in thought. It took her a minute to even realize what Beca was saying but when she did her mouth dropped open. A gasp escaped her lips. Chloe was expecting a sarcastic comeback; something that would inspire or motivate her. Instead, Beca flirted. _She flirted with her._

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I like you." Beca wanted to smack herself in the face. Trying to keep a cool façade she glanced away from the blonde. Anywhere but her. _Flawless?! Like you?!_ Feeling defeated she lowered her eyes as her eyebrows came together. And she was feeling so confident too.

A second passed.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She glanced over at Chloe, giving her a soft nudge. The silence was too much. _Chloe help!_ But she wasn't looking too impressed with Beca at the moment. No one was.

Taken aback by Beca's 'insult' Chloe hesitated, narrowing her eyes at her. With her mouth still open she turned away from Beca and sucked in a deep breath before she said, "We are not scared about the Worlds because when the Bellas take the stage, we are going to blow my minds!" The ball of rage burned hotter within Chloe, motivating her, no thanks to Beca.

"With what? More of Flabby Abby's baby-chute?" asked the man, mocking Fat Amy.

"That's not my name," she responded.

"I don't know your name. It could be anything." His face was very expressive. "Obese Denise, Inflexible Tina, Lazy Susan." Even Fat Amy's hate-fire was burning now.

She stepped closer to him, her voice coming out in a growl, "My Name ist Fat Amy, and I eat krauts like you for lunch!" He continued to insult the Bellas, likening them to a "heated mess." Clearly, he was amused by their frustration. Everyone in DSM was.

The beautiful blonde turned back to the Bellas. "Darlings, please take my advice," she said. But her cold eyes locked onto Beca. "Don't try to beat us." She shook her head. "You can't. We're the best." Leaning closer she flashed a confident smile. "And now I really must go rest my neck," she sneered. "It is sore from looking down at you."

Beca snapped.

"Okay!" huffed Beca. "Just because you are making me very sexually confused—" Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder to calm her down but immediately pulled back "—does not mean that you are intimidating." They began walking away, not waiting for Beca to finish. "We have nothing to lose!" Her arms swung wildly in the air at the passing members of DSM. She looked crazy. "We have literally nothing!" They all wore smug smiles as they walked by, staring each of the Bellas down. "ACA-WIEDERSEHEN BITCHES."

"Okay," said Chloe, feeling defeated. Her fire had burned out. Again, she tried to calm Beca down but she would not stop pacing.

"Oh what is happening." Beca turned away, her head hanging low. "Why am I using my hands so much?" She brought her hands up to the side of her head, pushing her hair back. Her whole body burned with frustration and Beca could've sworn she was seeing red. All she could hear was her heart thumping, loud in her ears. Before anyone could say anything she stomped out of the performance hall. _Taking this way too seriously. Breathe Beca._

The ride home was even more miserable than the ride to the show. Beca sat alone, at the back of the bus, refusing to talk to anyone. She could see Chloe throwing concerned glances over her shoulder. _Stupid people who take a cappella too fucking seriously._ The scene kept repeating again and again in her head. ' _You are physically, flawless. But that doesn't mean I like you._ ' She closed her eyes. ' _Just because you are making me very sexually confused doesn't mean you are intimidating._ ' She tried harder to squeeze her eyes shut, hoping to block out the memory. _What the fuck was I even saying?_ Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

' _Hey! How'd your little field trip go? Heading over soon?_ '

' _No. Sorry Jesse. Feeling a little worn out._ '

' _Awe okay. Get some rest and text me tomorrow._ ' She didn't bother messaging him back.

Leaning against the window she stared at the passing street lights. There weren't many people on the road. The sun had already set and a tense silence filled the bus. A lot of the girls sat quiet, listening to their music, writing, or in their own thoughts. DSM's words had its effect on the group. The burning excitement from their heated confrontation had been doused to dull embers, leaving all the girls exhausted after the verbal beat down. Every time they passed under the orange lamps that lined the highway, menacing shadows seemed to suck up any light in the bus. The Bellas could not be in any worse of a mood.

Once they got home Chloe reminded the girls of the Bella practice first thing tomorrow morning. Beca barely let Chloe finish before she was up the stairs and in her room. She didn't quite slam her door, but she hadn't closed it very quietly either.

"Wow she's really upset," said Emily.

"She'll be fine. It's just been a while since she's—we've had someone so up in our face," said Chloe.

"Yeah, Beca's only used to Chloe all up in her grill," added Fat Amy. Chloe shot her an exasperated look, to which she shrugged. "She doesn't take kindly to intimidation."

"None of us do." Chloe led the way to the kitchen. "Come on, it's been a long day. Let's order some dinner and call it a night."

* * *

 _1 am_. Chloe turned away from the clock and focused her attention back on her book, Paper Towns by John Greene. She thought it very fitting for her current predicament. The way she saw it, Beca Mitchell was her miracle. Or rather, walking in on Beca's shower was a miracle. Thanks to her, Aubrey and Chloe had finally won the National Championships. And Chloe kept winning, 3 years in a row. She had her Bella family for 7 years, and the best friends she could ever hope to have. Now, she was in her 3rd senior year and Beca still had no idea about the impact she had on Chloe. _Still has on me._ Chloe sighed, she could relate to Quentin. Beca was this mystery she had been trying to solve, and though she let Chloe in, it seemed impossible to fully get into the mind of Beca Mitchell. But Chloe was desperate to.

After reading the same line 5 times over, Chloe gave up. She had watched some dance videos after dinner in preparation for rehearsals tomorrow, then tried to catch up on some studying and homework. When she couldn't focus on that she picked up Paper Towns, but she didn't get far. That evening's events wouldn't leave her mind.

' _You are physically, flawless. But that doesn't mean I like you_.' _What did Beca mean when she said that?_ Even worse, ' _Just because you are making me very sexually confused doesn't mean you are intimidating_.' Chloe closed her eyes, shaking her head at the memory. She should be worrying about the Worlds and how the Bellas would go about beating DSM, but the only thing on her mind was Beca's words. It was scary to think about how good DSM was tonight. But it was even scarier to think about what Beca could've meant. She covered her face with her pillow and groaned into it.

The worst part was she knew her face betrayed her while this was all happening. She had been so excited when Beca came up to stand beside her as the German team approached them. All day Beca had been so distant, or rather all week. Chloe wasn't sure if her co-captain would leave her to face DSM alone. She was comforted by Beca's words when she told that damn blonde pitch off. And she knew her smile reassured Beca when the tower of a woman got in her face. But when Beca told her she was flawless, Chloe couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. It took her a minute to fully realize what Beca had said. Her mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. _And the way she looked over her body._ The only other time Chloe had ever seen Beca react like that was when they were in the shower together. She had been more than happy to have Beca admire _her_ body.

* * *

"Alright ladies focus up!" Chloe demanded the Bellas' attention as she walked over to the whiteboard. "We need to beat those German dummkopfs!" The girls shouted a series of "YEAHS!" in agreement.

"Okay! We are going to beat DSM at their own game," said Beca, looking a lot more composed than the previous night. "Do what they do, just better."

"And we're about to do a full skills assessment to blowout our choreography to match."

" _It's nice to see Mom and Dad finally working together_ ," whispered Amy behind her. The girls who heard let out soft giggles.

"But!" said Emily. "The important thing is we have fun!" She grinned her goofy grin but was met with unimpressed stares. Particularly, from the co-captains. "Right?" Chloe raised her eyebrow as she walked over to Beca, and Beca could only look down, shaking her head in disbelief. Both had their hands on their hips.

"Uhh Legacy. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're the dumbest person alive," responded Amy. Emily's smile fell.

Everyone quickly got to work arranging the room for practice. Since winning the Nationals 3 years in a row, funding for the Bella's improved significantly. Lilly and Cynthia Rose organized the mirrors as Jessica and Ashley helped Chloe carry in their props. They would be using hula hoops, gymnastic ribbons, chairs, and anything else they could work into their routine. Legacy, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Flo rolled in their practice stairs and dancing poles. On the piano, off to the side, Beca set up heir laptop and mixing equipment hoping to have some sort of setlist ready for the girls to practice to.

Every so often Beca glanced up to see how the girls were doing. No one had brought up the night before but she felt their eyes on her whenever she wasn't looking. Now that they had something to do it wasn't as bad. Earlier this morning it was almost unbearable. She had even left the house early just to avoid their stares and quiet whispers.

They were on their 4th round of somersaults and Ashley was starting to look sick. Amy, on the other hand, just rolled around on her back pretending to do them. Fragments of angry spanish rolled out of Flo as she watched the girls, trying to show them how to execute the somersaults properly. On their 5th repetition Beca noticed Chloe eyeing her. Chloe made her way to her side of the room, joining Beca at the piano. _Shoot_.

"Hey Becs, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Did you uhh—" Chloe glanced behind her to make sure the rest of the girls continued practicing. "—want to talk about yesterday?"

"Not really."

"Okay…well, if you do—"

"—It's fine. I'm fine." Beca slipped her headphones back onto her ears and turned her attention to her computer screen. She pretended to look busy, moving tracks around and pushing buttons. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Chloe. Especially, about last night. And, especially, if she didn't know what to say. There were too many questions that could be asked about what happened and the way she acted, and Beca wasn't prepared to answer any of them. All that mattered was preparing an arrangement that would wipe that blonde's pretty little smile off her face. _Stupid. I mean stupid smile_.

"Okay…" Chloe looked down, watching Beca for a minute before making her way back to the girls. If Beca didn't want to talk she was okay with that. Sort of. Last night was embarrassing, to say the least, but Beca would come to her when she was ready. She always did. Still, a growing feeling of unease gnawed at Chloe. She had never seen Beca act so rashly. She just wished Beca had chosen a different set of words to say.

Giving Flo a break Chloe decided to take over the lesson. They moved on from somersaults and tumbling to hula hoops and dancing. She wanted to add a few moves to spice up their routine. Chloe was twirling a hoop expertly around her waist, showing the girls how to spin and twist their hips in just the right way to keep the hoop spinning. She had no problem moving the hoop, which never stopped twirling, all over her body. Next, she had the girls crawling up and down the stairs and licking their hands like a cat, except a cat didn't do it quite so _seductively_. Finally, Chloe sat up on top of the stairs leaning back with a coy smile across her face. She brought her legs up swinging them high and showing them off. The girls cheered and hooted, bringing a wide grin to Chloe's face and causing her to laugh.

Beca looked up at the commotion. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the mix. Her eyes absentmindedly wandered up, away from her computer to Chloe. It didn't help that she was swinging her arms, legs, hips, waist, and everything she could where Beca had a perfect view of her. Not that it mattered. But Beca figured she was just afraid of drawing Chloe's attention back to her. She stared at the grin painted on Chloe's face. _She's got a perfect smile too_. Beca buried her head back behind her macbook before anyone caught her looking.

"Is it weird that we never got around to singing today?" asked Emily, approaching Beca as she packed up her laptop.

"Uhh…well it's kind of hard to start singing without an arrangement, and that's on me," responded Beca, staring at the girl. "So, thank you for reminding me." She hadn't meant to come off so angry. Of course Chloe strolled over just then.

"Yeah Bec, we're going to need that ASAP," said Chloe. "So when can start nailing down our choreography." She winked.

"Right on top of that Chlo." _What is it about her winks?_

"Awes!"

"Yeah. Awes."

"Uh so, I just wanted to let you know that I've been working really hard on, you know, calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open," said Emily as Chloe walked away. She noticed the quick glimpse Beca gave Chloe before she resumed packing her bags. "I was just wondering if you could give me some pointers—" Beca looked down at her phone. "—maybe. And with the singing, I don't really know exactly where you're going to put me in the songs but I—"

"—I don't mean to be rude," interrupted Beca. "But I just have somewhere I need to be." She glanced back down at her phone and rushed past Emily. "Uhm, you did great today."

"Thanks," said Emily, disappointed.


	9. Best Friends

**A/N** : I hear you guys and I am so sorry. Life got hectic and I've had to cover a bunch of shifts at work. But that's no excuse. Here is the next chapter for all of you wonderful people sticking around. Trying to speed things up a bit because who likes unhappy Bellas? No one. All of your reviews give me life (as well as faves and follows) and I can't stop apologizing for the disappointment that happened last chapter. So I'm sorry. Don't worry though! Happy times will (hopefully) be on their way. Happy reading!

* * *

The funny thing about Chloe Beale is that she's loyal almost to a fault. She won't give up on you. She won't give up on anything. Once she's set her mind to something she'll see it to the end. Very rarely does she fail, if at all. And she can be so in-your-face about it. Sometimes, however, she's too focused on one thing or the other. She'll forget about everything else because she's completely immersed in what she's doing. While that's not necessarily such a bad thing, sometimes it can be. Especially when, for example, a certain senior needs to graduate but focuses her time on winning a tournament instead. Or, when the aforementioned senior notices her best friend has been even more distant and moody than usual and she tries to fix things.

And so, for the hundredth time that week, as Beca came down the stairs for breakfast, Chloe asked, "Hey Bec, do you want to do anything before class?"

Beca was waiting for the question. All week she had been avoiding Chloe's attempts to spend time together. It wasn't easy. They lived a couple doors down from each other, had all the same friends, and saw each other every day at practice. Chloe also had a habit of messaging her about any ideas she had for the Worlds, and would burst into Beca's room any time she wanted to discuss plans she had for the Bellas. It was just so completely 'Chloe' of her that Beca almost didn't mind. Almost. If it was anybody else she might've bitten their head off the first time they tried anything like that. But she had become used to the redhead's 'fast friends attitude' and even enjoyed having Chloe in her face, challenging everything she's ever been sure of. Though she would never admit it. Not out loud. But she couldn't shake the look of anger and hurt that flashed on Chloe's face at the car show, and again at their first practice. It just added to the guilt already weighing her down. "Sorry Chloe, Jesse's expecting me at the station." At least she wasn't lying.

"Oh okay. It's fine. Maybe another time."

"For sure." Beca snuck a peek at Chloe. Her red curls hung loose and messy over her bare shoulders. She wasn't wearing one of her trademark patterned button ups. Instead, she had a baggy white muscle tank, the sides cut long showing off her body. Beca couldn't help but admire her. _Damn._ Physical activity was never something she enjoyed but did it ever do wonders for Chloe. She had every right to be confident about a body like that.

"Becs?"

"Huh?" Beca blinked, cheeks burning. _Shit. Did she catch me staring?_

Chloe laughed. "I _said_ : with all the work everyone's been putting into practice we should do something for the girls!" _How the hell did I miss all that?_ "As a 'thank you.'"

"Oh sure. Like a dinner or something?"

"Or whatever. It'd be fun to have some bonding time."

"Chloe we all live together and see each other every day. I'm pretty sure the only friends each of the girls have are all the other girls in the group. We have enough bonding time."

Chloe whipped around, facing Beca. "Oh really?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Beca was surprised by the seriousness in her face and voice. "Who is Cynthia Rose seeing? Who is Fat Amy sleeping with? What is Lilly's major? Which one is Jessica and which one is Ashley?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly." Chloe shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You're lucky everybody loves you."

"Yeah…sure. Bonding time sounds great." Beca rummaged through her bag for her phone. It was almost 9. "Shoot! I'm going to be late."

"What's up with you lately? You seem a little scatterbrained."

"Just a lot of things to do. A lot on my mind—Hey, don't you have Maps at 9?

"Yeah, I was waiting to see if you wanted to hangout. I was hoping to hear what you've been working on for the set. Maybe?" Her eyes were hopeful, even more than usual if that was possible.

"The set, right." Beca turned away, avoiding her eyes, and began packing up. "Maybe another time. You should head to class though. Wouldn't want you to fail again." She picked up her bags, and a bagel, banana, and juice for breakfast. "Thanks for having breakfast ready."

* * *

"Maybe you should start seeing other people again," said Aubrey.

"I've thought about it," said Chloe.

"But?

"I don't know. iTunes tells me "Leave your Lover" by Sam Smith is my top played track at 10,000 plays. It's getting kind of pathetic." Aubrey shot her a sad smile, and nodded. "I don't want to be that desperate girl pining over her. It's stupid." Chloe sighed, taking a sip of her soy latte. She fumbled with her cup. "I care about her Bree. I really do. And I know she cares about me." Looking down she paused, scared to say the words out loud. "Just not in that way."

Aubrey placed her hand on Chloe's and said, "That's still Sam Smith."

They laughed, Chloe shaking her head at her oldest best friend. _Only you could get me to laugh about this_. Her lips pulled into a thin line."I just—," she stuttered, "—I just can't keep going after her. I can't keep throwing signs, or dropping hints, hoping she'll read in-between the lines. At some point… I have to move on."

"That's great Chlo!"

"Is it?" She grimaced. Aubrey was too happy about this. "Don't get me wrong I still want to be there for her. She means a lot to me Bree, I can't just let her go. I guess I have to not see her that way. I mean she's with Jesse and she's happy, so I guess that's the best I can ask for. But I don't think I'm ready to try and see other people yet."

"Hmm. Fair enough. I just hate seeing you so sad about this. I mean, it's been 3 years, almost 4. If she hasn't seen it yet, I don't think she ever will."

"I know, I'm not stupid. There's just little things she does that make me wonder or hope that maybe she likes me too. Like today, when we were talking, I caught her staring at me. It doesn't seem like much but I swear, the look she gets in her eyes… I've never had anyone look at me like that before. I don't know. Maybe I'm just looking too far into things. Seeing more than there actually is." Chloe put her head down on the coffee shop table, groaning. "Ughh Bree!"

"Take it from someone who's known you forever: you do tend to overthink things. Maybe you are reading too far into it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chloe lifted her head to stare at her best friend, annoyed by her comment.

"No."

"Well then thanks," she said, putting her head back down on the table. "Besides, there's the whole suspension and Worlds issue that we have to deal with. And don't even get me started about Das Sound Machine." Chloe sat up to take a sip of her drink. "Becs has been so M.I.A. lately and the other girls have started asking about her. We don't have any type of setlist yet, and usually by now she's shown me at least bits of it. You know, gotten my opinion. But who knows where she's always running off to I just—"

"—Okay chill Chlo. Turn down the dramatics a bit."

"I'm not used to handling the Bellas alone!" Her outburst drew a few stares from the others at the coffee shop patio. A few seconds of awkward silence dragged on, filling the patio, before people returned to their drinks and their own conversations. Chloe slumped over her latte, her voice coming out in a whisper, "I just don't know what to do right now."

Aubrey straightened up in her seat, fixing her gaze on Chloe. The corners of her mouth turned down as her eyebrows lowered. "Chloe I didn't come all the way to Barden to participate in your little pity party," she said.

Chloe's head shot up as she trained her eyes on Aubrey. "Excuse me?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"Well I'm sorry to disturb you with my problems." Chloe began grabbing her things, preparing to get up and leave. "Hope I didn't take up too much of your time away from work." But Aubrey grabbed her arm.

"All I'm saying is, the Chloe I know wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she wanted or cared about," she said, her voice softening. "There's a lot of things on your mind Chlo, but don't let them distract you. Don't let them get to you." She gave Chloe a soft squeeze. "You'll find a way to beat those bigheaded, egotistical, German jerks and restore the Bella name." Chloe smiled at her best friend. People always ragged on Aubrey for being so uptight. If she had a dollar for every time someone called her a bitch, she would never have to work a day in her life. But those people never took the time to see the Aubrey that Chloe knew. The loyal, hardworking, best friend who always believed in Chloe and stood by her. "And as for Beca. It's her loss if she doesn't see how lucky she is to have you."

Chloe laughed, wiping the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. "Bree you're supposed to say that you're my best friend."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Chloe smiled. "Thank you."

"Now stop moping around. This isn't you. You're not some lost, lovestruck puppy. You're Chloe Beale."

* * *

Beca arrived at the station just after 9. Jesse was waiting in the booth with another Americano for her. He was playing her mashup of Latch, Rather Be, and Lights on the radio.

 _I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch._

 _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

 _How do you do it? (We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea)_

 _You got me losing every breath (But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be)_

 _What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

 _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 _Y_ _ou show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine it when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _And dreaming when they're gone_

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _Could I lock in your love?_

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _Could I lock in your love?_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

"You're playing this again?" she asked, as she entered the booth.

Jesse turned to Beca at the door. He grinned. "Yeah! I love this mix it's awesome."

"Really? I couldn't tell from the amount of times you've played it." Beca laughed, strolling over to sit beside Jesse. His head was bobbing along to the music. She pulled out her bagel from home and began to eat her breakfast.

"But seriously, how did you think to mix these songs together? It's amazing."

Beca shrugged. "Chloe was going through this _HUGE_ Sam Smith phase and she got Latch stuck in my head. So, I decided to use it for one of my mixes." She took a bite of her bagel before continuing. "I thought it sounded good with Rather Be, and it was also one of my favourite songs at the time. Mixed in with Lights and the lyrics just kind of fell into place."

"Wow. That's kind of random but cool. This is honestly, one of my favourite mixes of yours. You should hear all the calls we get asking about it." He stole a bite of her bagel. "Mmm that's yummy."

"You can thank Chloe for that too."

Jesse queued a few songs and mashups with Beca's help. They stayed in the booth working on homework and other projects. She watched as he hunched over his Dramatic Scoring homework writing, erasing, and then writing again on his sheet music.

"I can feel you watching me," he said, never taking his eyes off the paper. "Shouldn't you be mixing some songs, posing some philosophical question about life, or trying to come up with ways to make Snoop's Christmas album _special_?"

"Whatever, shut up," she said, turning back to her computer.

Jesse laughed. "What's up Becaw?"

She glared at him, peeking her eyes above her laptop screen. "Nothing."

"Oh come on," he said, facing her. "What's on your mind?"

* * *

After catching up on Aubrey's life, Chloe and her parted ways. Aubrey was just passing through, on her way to pick up some supplies for her lodge, when she decided to visit. Chloe's texts had become a little worrisome and it had been a while since the 2 friends had a chance to catch up. Chloe busy with school and the Bellas, and Aubrey preoccupied with being the camp coordinator at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. As Chloe debated whether or not to catch the last half of her last class of the day she wiggled her phone out of her pocket and sent Aubrey a message.

 _'Hey Bree. Thanks for grabbing coffee with me today I really appreciate it. It would've been fun if Beca joined us but I'm kind of glad you and I got to talk about everything. Thanks again.'_

She responded almost immediately. _'No problem Chlo! I feel bad I didn't get to see the rest of the Bellas but send them my best wishes. Also, I was serious about coming up for a retreat. Any time you or the girls need it just let me know! It's a great way to bond.'_

 _'Definitely will. Thanks a bunch Bree. I don't know what I would do without you.'_

 _'Of course! Good luck with the prep. I'm here if you need anything. Don't let Beca's stubbornness get to you!'_

Chloe shook her head, laughing, in spite of herself. There would never be a time when Aubrey would stop giving Beca a hard time.

* * *

"Wow, that bad huh?" asked Jesse, leaning back in his chair. Beca had just finished retelling the events of the car show and coming face to face with DSM. "Sounds like you guys have quite the competition for Worlds."

"Yeah, thanks Jesse. Tell me something I don't know!" Beca rolled her eyes. She threw her head back, letting out a long sigh.

"What did you say to the blonde one?" he asked. ' _You are physically, flawless. But that doesn't mean I like you_.'

"Uhh…" Beca stalled. "It was such a blur I don't even remember."

"But whatever it was made Chloe upset?" ' _Just because you are making me very sexually confused doesn't mean you are intimidating._ '

"Honestly, I think she was mostly embarrassed about the way I acted. My comebacks were so pathetic." The memory was still fresh in Beca's mind, bringing out a light red to her cheeks. "God, _I'm_ embarrassed. I was acting like such a _child._ " She lifted her head to stare at Jesse. "When did I start taking a cappella so seriously?"

He let out a long chuckle. "Oh come on Bec. You've always cared, about a cappella, music, singing, and especially about those girls. You softened up to Chloe before you did to me!"

"She was more persistent, if you can believe it."

"Anyways, whatever you said it couldn't have been all that bad."

"It was _bad_ Jesse! I can't stop seeing Chloe's angry gaze and open mouth. I swear if I didn't nudge her she would've just kept staring at me."

"If this has been bothering you for this long why haven't you talked to me about it sooner?"

"I don't know…it's weird. I'm talking to you about it now! All I remember is seeing red and being all flustered. I even stormed off, making a huge scene." Beca put her face in her hands.

"Sounds like this blonde got in your head." Jesse laughed. "Talk to her Bec. Talk to Chloe. It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be. She's probably freaking out because you're avoiding her even more than you already were." Beca stuck her tongue out and made a face at Jesse. _He's not wrong_. Ever since the car show Chloe had been in Worlds prep overdrive, but that couldn't have been because of Beca. DSM was amazing and the Bellas needed to be ready. But she had also been asking Beca non-stop to hangout. Beca should be flattered, no one ever cared so much or tried so hard with her, but maybe that was the problem, she wasn't used to it.

Beca pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

 _'Hey. About that bonding sesh. I think I still owe you a Beca and Chloe day.'_


	10. Perfect Timing

**A/N** : Hey guys! This update took a while, I'm sorry. This chapter is a smidge long, and I may have gone a little overboard with the details. We've got movie scenes, and I tried my best to throw in some new ones that might seem insignificant now, but will hold more weight as the story progresses. Haha Jeca seems strong because dude they dated forever! It seems crazy to me if they can break up so easily :P All in one go is dedication. I appreciate that! Will definitely figure out how to spice things up. Characterization is important, so I'm glad you think that. Let's be honest guys, Beca can't avoid Chloe for long. It's impossible. Thanks for the comments everyone! I appreciate that you're enjoying it so far. I will be honest and say the movie scenes are getting annoying to write so I'm trying to work around that. Here's the next chapter, and for all of your patience I've got the next one coming up pretty soon after. Happy reading!

* * *

"You can sing."

"Yeah I'm like a 3 time collegiate a cappella champion so… we're both huge successes in our fields."

"Yeah…yeah let's say that. What do you do here?"

"I just get coffee and burritos and stuff. I want to produce music."

"If you have any demos you'd like me to listen to I'll make the time."

The whole room moved at a quarter of it's regular speed and Beca was starting to wonder if this was all a dream. Maybe she was fast asleep back at the station with Jesse drawing all over her face. Voices came out heavy and low, as if whoever was talking wanted to exaggerate each and every syllable of the word. _How long have I been standing here gawking at him?_ Sammy, her boss, stared back at her, waiting.

"Oh seriously," said Beca, still in shock. "OH!" She nodded her head, unable to speak. Luckily, he turned away from her and lectured Dax. _Helpful. He said I did something helpful._ Beca slid back towards the wooden pole she had been leaning on, throwing her arms behind her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself just now by falling. _Reward. He's going to listen to my mixes!_

She replayed the scene in her mind. One minute her boss was asking for ideas, the next she found the nerve to speak up. A mashup of Sleigh Bells, and Here Comes Santa Claus later and the next thing she knew, her multi-grammy winning boss wanted to hear her demos. _Wait, I think I just sang with Snoop Dogg._ The little girl inside Beca was screaming. Crying and screaming. Beca in the real world was looking stunned and baffled, her mouth hanging slightly agape. She didn't even realize she was nodding yes to helping out further with the rest of the album.

So, it was much later in the evening when Beca finally finished up at the studio and headed home. Jesse wasn't answering his phone but Dax offered to drive Beca. At first it was a little awkward, Beca felt bad about their boss giving Dax a hard time, but, as it turns out, Dax was used to it. Sammy was his uncle. After that, Dax rambled on about the moustache he considered growing, and this old record player he was trying to find. Beca let him babble on, still in awe of what happened at the studio. The long day was starting to take its toll on her.

"Guess we're going to see you a lot more at the studio," said Dax, pulling Beca out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, Uncle Sammy liked your ideas, and it's already late October. People start listening to Christmas music some time after Thanksgiving in November. We're probably going to need all hands on deck to finish this Christmas album in time. Not to mention if he likes your demos. You're going to be at the studio practically every day."

Beca hadn't thought about that. _Bella practice and the internship every day?_ On top of school and work, it didn't seem possible. They pulled into the Barden campus coming to a stop in front of the Bella house. Beca thanked Dax, then dragged her feet to the house. _And I just promised Chloe a hangout. I can't flake out again_. Beca hadn't actually seen Chloe's reaction in person but judging from the barrage of texts she had responded with, and all the caps and exclamation marks she used, it was safe to say she was excited.

Trudging through the lawn Beca sighed. She carried her purse in her right hand but let it hang above the ground, too tired to lift it higher. Raising her gaze she looked through the front window. _What the?_ The girls were in the living room, dressed in their pyjamas, and running around. Pillows in hand.

* * *

"It's weird dude!" said Jesse. "I feel like the best friend telling her to talk things out with her girlfriend."

"Maybe that's just how girls are," said Benji, shuffling a deck of cards. "I mean aren't you supposed to be her best friend?"

"I guess. But she can just go _on_ about her." Jesse took a sip of his drink. "Does she talk about me like that? I don't even know what she would say. We don't fight about much, or anything, and I don't think she keeps anything from me."

"That's good!"

"Again, I guess. You know that mix of hers that I showed you?"

"Which one?"

"My favourite one, with Latch, Rather Be, and Lights."

"Oh yeah, that's a great one."

"Even that's Chloe inspired, although I don't think she meant for it to be." Jesse's brows furrowed as he sipped his honey lager. He and the Trebles had received an invitation to sing that evening. Before long the Trebles were dressed in matching purple, velvet suit jackets. Following the instructions they found themselves in the basement of the self-proclaimed 'number one fan' of a cappella. It was weird but the Trebles were curious. From the outside you would never be able to tell there was a party happening. The huge property swallowed any noise. Inside, the house was well decorated. Several bars were set up all around the basement and servers walked around wearing dress pants, white button ups, suspenders, and bowler hats. The host himself was in a silk robe, winding past guests on a motorized scooter. So weird. Beside Jesse, Benji sat at the bar practicing his card tricks. No matter where they went he always had something up his sleeve, literally. "I just have a nagging feeling that I care so much more than she does." Jesse resigned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dude you can't think like that. From there you just spiral into a never-ending circle of negativity."

Jesse peered over at Benji, still engrossed in his magic, and laughed. "You have the funniest way of saying the right things."

"Thanks! I'm just saying, she's with you, she clearly trusts you, and she loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Walking to the front door Beca found a fancy looking envelope addressed to the Bellas. It looked like an invitation. After picking it up she made her way inside, catching the Bellas in the height of their pillow fight. Feathers rained all over the living room.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"We're pillow fighting!" exclaimed Fat Amy, hitting her with a pillow.

"Ahh! You know this sets women back like 30 years?"

"We're just relieving some stress," said Chloe panting for breath. She was jumping up and down on the couch, her pastel, turquoise and pink, flannel pyjama shirt hiding her matching shorts.

"This was on the porch." Beca held the fancy invitation up for the girls to see. Her eyes settled onto Chloe. Natural red waves bounced up and down in the air. In the bright living room light her happy eyes danced, a bright blue in the mess of red surrounding her. Her soft pink lips pulled into a wide grin revealing a row of perfect white teeth. _Uhh._ Beca's breath caught and she blinked, turning away.

"Oh!" Chloe stepped down off the couch and scurried over to Beca, taking the invitation from her hands. _Still can't tell if she's wearing shorts_. Stacie smacked her butt with her pillow. "What is that? Looks fancy." _Oh my God her baby voice_. Eyebrows furrowed, Chloe lifted the invitation open. She jumped back when it began singing. It was like one of those expensive cards you buy from Hallmark that played music when you opened them. Closing the card, Chloe looked up at Beca, her eyes full of surprise and amusement. Never taking her eyes off of Beca, she lifted her eyebrow and opened the invitation again, quickly shutting it when the singing began. With a curious grin Chloe pulled the invitation fully open and a chorus of voices sang in perfect harmony. "Looks like we've been invited to sing at some party."

"We're going to sing? Finally!" shouted Emily.

"Well, there's just an address and a password."

"How sexy and mysterious," whispered Fat Amy.

"Like how all my teeth are from other people," added Lilly. When everyone turned to stare at her she started the pillow fight again. Chloe beamed at Beca, who just shook her head and smiled.

"Let's get going then," said Beca.

* * *

Arriving at the address the girls marched through a long, dark driveway to the front door of a mansion. It looked as if no one was home.

"Anyone else scared?" asked Stacie.

"Not really, I've already lived longer than I expected," said Flo. Beca knocked on the large white door. A tiny square in the middle of the door suddenly opened, revealing a treble clef necklace set against a range of interesting patterns.

"Password," demanded a man's voice.

"Fart noise," said Beca, leaning closer to the open square.

"Did you not see the parentheses?" he asked. Rolling her eyes Beca lifted the crook of her elbow to her mouth and blew into it, making a fart noise. The door immediately swung open. On the other side was a bald man with a thick beard wearing a silk robe, adorned with patterns. He was riding a motorized scooter, and welcoming the Bellas in. _This is starting to feel like an episode of CSI or Castle._ One by one the Bellas entered, examining the house. It was clean and well decorated, but empty. There did not appear to be a party.

"So…are we early?" asked Beca after some introductions, and an awkward moment involving Fat Amy and a goose.

"Actually, you're pretty late," said the world's biggest a cappella fan. He proceeded to lead the Bellas down to the basement. _Okay this is definitely starting to feel sketchy_. After walking down a flight of stairs he stopped in front of a large set of curtains. Turning to the girls he said, "This is the big time." Chloe glanced up at Beca, worry in her eyes. Beca gave her a nod and a tight-lipped smile as reassurance. Throwing the curtains open, their host revealed a huge party in full swing. There were multiple floors to the basement, and bars were scattered everywhere. Leaving the Bellas, he went riding off into the crowd atop his scooter. Music was playing in the background and there was an array of well dressed people wandering the floor.

"Das Sound Machine 2 o'clock," said Chloe, stiffening. She stared ahead, trying not to make eye contact. It was too late. Kommisar and Pieter had noticed the girls and were already making their way over. Chloe had done her homework since their last encounter. Studying DSM, she found out as much information as she could, compiling what seemed like a 50 page book about them. She made a copy for each of the girls to read over, complete with all their names, and details about the members they did not and should not be knowing.

"Tiny maus," said Kommisar, one arm on her hips. "We meet again." _Why does she only ever talk to me._ Beca's eyes wandered over her bare midriff, perfectly toned and smooth. _What is it with DSM and see-through mesh shirts?_

"Another verbal beat down. The highlight of my day," said Pieter, grinning. Chloe crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes at the leaders of DSM, giving Kommissar a particularly sour look. The rest of the Bellas wandered away, leaving the 4 captains to talk amongst themselves.

"So have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?" Her sly grin and cocked eyebrow challenged Beca.

"You wish, you _gorgeous_ specimen," replied Beca, emphasizing gorgeous. Her words had come out slow and deliberate. One hand raised she could not stop pointing at Kommissar, grinning like a fool as she did. _Oh my God_. Chloe turned to her, twisting her head slightly, with a look that screamed _'Really? Are you kidding me Beca?'_ Like a sad puppy who knew she was in trouble Beca shifted her gaze to Chloe and hung her head low. "She's really in my head," she whispered, running her hands through her hair.

After a few more comments about Beca's short stature, Beca cracked.

"Did you ever think maybe you were too big?!" she roared, jumping at them. Chloe held her arms out, holding Beca back. "It would cost a fortune to mail you!" Her arms were swinging at the leaders of DSM, and Chloe had to grab them out of the air to keep her back.

"Easy," said Chloe, pulling her away.

"You're enormous!"

"I think we should change her name to feisty maus," said Kommissar.

"Yeah!" Pieter nodded in agreement.

Away from DSM Chloe let go of Beca. She pulled her towards the Bellas, but far enough away that they couldn't hear their conversation. Chloe shook her head, her face distorted in frustration. Both hands on her head, she played with her hair, unsure of what to do and unable to look at Beca.

"I just need to get like a taller pair of shoes or something," said Beca.

"What the hell was that Beca?" asked Chloe, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Every time you talk to her it's like you say the worst possible thing."

"It's fine! You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Don't tell me I'm reading too much into it!"

"What?! That's not what I'm saying I—"

"—Hey!" interrupted a voice from behind.

Beca turned to see Jesse walking towards them, his arms open wide. "Hey!" she said in greeting. "What are you doing here?" Chloe crossed her arms and glared at Jesse. _Great, of course he shows up now_. "What is going on?"

"I don't know!" he said. A gong rang throughout the room. "I guess I have to go." Jesse turned to look for the rest of the Treblemakers.

"No. What? Why?"

"I don't know. I have to go!"

* * *

"Oh hey! I didn't know Beca was friends with the leader of the Treblemakers," said Emily.

"You're kidding right?" asked CR.

"What was his name again?" Emily frowned in concentration. "Jesse! Yeah I met him on my first day of orientation. So nice." She bobbed her head, smiling at the memory.

"Girl are you drunk? Didn't you see them together at Hood Night?"

"No? Beca was with Chloe all night."

"Oh fair…So you've never seen Beca and Jesse together?"

"Nope why? Are they like best friends or something?" Fat Amy and Stacie happened to be walking by when they heard Cynthia Rose's conversation with Emily.

"They're da—"

"CYNTHIA ROSE!" screamed Fat Amy hurtling through the crowd. She tackled the unsuspecting Bella to the ground.

"What the hell Amy?!" shouted CR.

"Tackling her was a little excessive," said Stacie. A crowd had formed around the Bellas. "Nothing to see here. My goodies are all covered up."

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" asked Emily, helping the girls up. A gong rang through the room, quieting the crowd and demanding everyone's attention.

"We need to discuss matters later," whispered Fat Amy, wiggling her eyebrows. CR shook her head at her fellow Bella, still unable to believe she just tackled her. They joined the rest of the Bellas and waited to hear what their eccentric host had to say.

* * *

A riff-off. All this secrecy and theatrics for a fancier version of a riff-off. Or, to be more exact, the first ever showdown of the National A Cappella Laser Ninja Dragon League. Beca scoffed. Chloe laughed at the enthusiasm of their host. The crowd seemed to be loving it. There were 5 teams, the Treblemakers, the Barden Bellas, the Tonehangers, DSM, and the Green Bay Packers. No one was more surprised than Beca.

"I'd like to be the brisket in that man sandwich," said Fat Amy, drooling when they ripped Clay Matthews' suit sleeves off, revealing a bulging mass of muscles.

After explaining the rules of the riff-off, DSM began with Sisqo's Thong Song. The first category was 'Songs About Butts.'

"So any song on the radio, pretty much, right?" Beca asked Chloe. Laughing, Chloe nodded. They had been in countless riff-offs and every time Beca still turned to Chloe with a question. Honestly, Beca probably knew more songs than Chloe did. The Tonehangers jumped in with Shake Your Booty by KC and the Sunshine Band. And suddenly, it was the Bellas turn. Stacie stepped forward singing, " _Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_."

In sync, Beca and Chloe swung to face each other. " _With the fur_." Smiling they danced together, Beca pointing up and Chloe dropping low. The Green Bay Packers followed with Bootylicious by Destiny's Child. _Wow they can sing_. Chloe could not help but gawk at the group of gigantic, muscular, football players literally shaking their booty to the song. _Are they twerking?!_ Next, Benji rapped Sir Mix-a-Lot's Baby Got Back but then decided to change the lyrics when he caught sight of Emily. He was quickly cut off.

"Sir I couldn't help it I just caught a glimpse of an angel," explained Benji glancing over at Emily. Losing her footing, Emily staggered back. The Bellas laughed, each one nudging her in turn.

"Wait, that's a thing?" Beca asked. Chloe laughed, nodding her head.

"Well you're going to hell," said the host to Benji, before ringing the gong.

The next category was 'Country Love.' The Green Bay Packers were excited about this one. The Tonehangers started with Live Like You Were Dying by Tim McGraw.

Beca sang for the Bellas. " _I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats_." She stomped forward pushing the Tonehangers back. _Wow she's really feeling it._ Chloe eyed Beca, tracing her eyes over the perfect locks that draped over her shoulders. Beca's black sleeveless button up clung to all the right parts of her body. Her back was to Chloe but she could still feel the emotion in Beca's words. And the way her tight skinny jeans clung to her legs… _Focus on the song Chloe._ The Green Bay Packers were eliminated that round.

DSM started 'I Dated John Mayer" with Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles and suddenly the host was pointing at Chloe. " _We are never ever, ever, getting back together,_ " she sang, stepping right up to DSM. The Bellas backed her up, pressing closer and Chloe never felt so proud. Bumper messed up the next song, singing Tina Turner's What's Love Got to Do With It. The Tonehangers were 'gong.'

And suddenly there were 2. The Barden Bellas versus Das Sound Machine. They stood head-to-head face-off style. You could cut the tension with a knife. The final category clicked onto the screen, '90's Hip Hop Jamz.' Cynthia Rose stepped forward, gearing to go. Pieter kicked things off with Montell Jordan's This is How We Do It and CR did not hesitate to retaliate with Lauryn Hill's Doo-Wop (That Thing). But Pieter was quick to respond, demanding the floor. He sang Bell Biv DeVoe's Poison. Fat Amy was ready to take him down jumping in with Scenario by A Tribe Called Quest. DSM sang Insane in the Membrane by Cypress Hill, in response, and that's when the host pointed at Legacy. She sang the song she had been working on, the same one she used to audition. The crowd fell silent.

"Remind me again, what 90's Hip Hop jam that is."

Fat Amy used her high pitched stalling voice, but Emily spoke first. "It's more like a 21st century jam. Yeah! That's exactly what it is," she said proudly. "I wrote it."

"You're saying that's an original?" Everyone in the room began to boo. Beca signalled for Emily to look down, as their host advanced towards her. She nodded in response. The boos became louder, everyone shouting their disgust.

"Our gym is covers! We spit on originals!" Emily shrunk back, trying to step away from the spotlight but the yells surrounded her. She could feel Beca's hand on her shoulder, comforting her and Fat Amy took her hand in support.

"What is your name?"

"Emily," she responded.

"I hate you. In light of this embarrassing and unprofessional occurrence I crown Das Sound Machine the winner!" The Bellas protested but it was no use. The riff-off was lost. DSM gathered around the Bellas singing Jump by Kriss Kross. They rubbed the Dave and Busters gift card in their faces and got the whole crowd chanting.

"I'm sorry," said Emily as the Bellas walked away from the main dance floor. Chloe was adjusting her hair, staring straight ahead, her face expressionless. The other girls slumped over as they walked, disappointed. Flo was jumping up and down, trying to take the gift card out of Pieter's hands.

Beca strolled over, throwing an arm over Emily. "It's okay it happens. I messed up my first ever riff-off too." She laughed giving Emily a small nudge. From the corner of her eye Chloe watched Beca try and comfort the new Bella. _When did you get so friendly?_ She managed to get a smile on Legacy's face. "Did you really write that?"

Chloe stomped over barging into their conversation. "Why would you do that Emily?" spat Chloe, the anger plain in her voice. She glared at the freshmen as she crossed her arms. You could feel the frustration emanating from her. Her eyes ran along Beca's arm, still slung over Emily's shoulder. Eyes narrowing she said, "Now DSM thinks they have the drop on us!"

"I'm sorry," said Emily, her smile dropping. "I understand if you want me to crawl under a rock and die."

"Hey, we don't want that," said Beca, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. Beca patted Emily on the back and turned to Chloe. "We don't want that," she scolded, sounding cross. Chloe turned the other way but continued to glare.

Just then, Jesse came running to ask Beca to join him in meeting the Green Bay Packers. Chloe rolled her eyes. _Jesse, always with the perfect timing_. As soon as she thought it, Chloe felt guilty. Jesse was always an amazing friend to her. More importantly, he was an incredible boyfriend to Beca. But in that moment nothing was right for Chloe. She watched as the two ran off into the crowd together. Standing off to the side she tapped her foot and watched the party around her. DSM was still singing Jump, getting the crowd excited and involved. Emily was on a couch, smiling and talking with Benji. They were looking cozy. Even Fat Amy was with Bumper. Everyone looked as if they were enjoying themselves, everyone but Chloe.

* * *

After meeting each of the Green Bay Packers and complimenting their singing and dancing, Beca looked through the crowd of people. Jesse was still excitedly talking to Clay Matthews and didn't look to be finished with that any time soon. In the corner she saw Chloe standing alone, arms still crossed. _Shit! I just left her._ Without saying goodbye to Jesse, Beca made her way over to the redhead.

"Hey Chlo," said Beca. Chloe looked at her but said nothing. Her lip a straight line. "Look I know you're upset we lost. I'm sorry." She kept her mouth shut. "God you can be so stubborn sometimes. You know that Beale?" Beca teased throwing a couple of jabs and pokes at her. Glancing around the room, the noise and the people overwhelmed Beca. Or maybe it was the silence from her best friend beside her. Grabbing Chloe's hand she pulled her upstairs, absentmindedly lacing their fingers together. Without so much as a look back they were past the curtains and up the stairs. They walked so quickly, they didn't notice the flash of purple velvet that followed Beca. Her departure away from the football team hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Where are we going Beca?" asked Chloe, still annoyed. She had convinced herself she would stay upset about that evening's events but cursed herself for being so easily calmed by Beca's touch. The moment Beca grabbed her hand, electricity shot up her arm sending a shudder through her body. _How does this girl have this effect on me?_

"I thought we could go outside for a walk," replied Beca, smiling. It was good to hear Chloe's voice. "It was starting to get stuffy down there."

They walked in silence. Chloe couldn't help but glance down at their hands, Beca almost never held hands with her when she was sober. The tension between the two dissipated and they hummed along in a comfortable silence.

"Where were you today?" asked Chloe, after a while. "You were home late."

"I just got dragged into a little project that's been taking up all my time lately," said Beca. _Still need to tell her at some point_. A pang of guilt ate at Beca but she pushed it aside. "Looks like I missed out on another Bella hangout."

Chloe nodded. "Sorry. I was used to you being home by 6, but you haven't been lately."

"How many is that now? Like 8?"

"We kind of fell into the habit of it. Practices have been stressful."

"Tell me about." Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe laughed, shoving Beca. They found a bench to sit on and Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

"You love all the morning practices and cardio I make you do. Just admit it."

"If it was anyone else, I swear to God Beale. I would've left Barden a long time ago." They stared up at the night sky, the moon shining bright. Stars littered the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Chloe shifted her gaze to Beca. Moonlight made her pale skin glow and the light in her dark blue eyes danced as she watched the night sky in awe. It had been a long time since she had seen her this relaxed, her lip-gloss pink lips pulled up in a genuine smile. Chloe snuggled closer to Beca.

"When did everything get so difficult?"

"Who are we kidding? Things have never come easy to the Bellas, but that's my favourite thing about us. When things get hard, we get stronger. We face it together." Again, they sat in silence, taking in the beautiful autumn night. They couldn't have been outside for more than a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Chloe was sure Beca was referring to the Bellas but a part of her thought maybe she was talking about her and Chloe too. No matter what, no problem ever seemed too big for them to handle. Not when they were together. "Hey, so for our Beca and Chloe day, I was thinking maybe I could plan this one." Beca tensed up, anxious for Chloe's response. She rushed on, before Chloe could interrupt her. "You know, to make up for missing the other one."

Surprised, Chloe nodded. "Sure Becs! That sounds great." She kept her head down, on Beca's shoulder, not wanting Beca to see her face. Smiling so wide, she could feel her cheeks bursting.

"And for the bonding time with the girls I was thinking, with Halloween coming up, we could have a party. Since I've missed out on so many of them." At that Chloe shot up. _Wow. Beca's never one to suggest a party_.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to dress up and do something! We could do matching costumes and everything." She had been coming up with Halloween ideas forever.

Beca laughed. "Sure Chlo whatever you want."

"Hey Bec, Chloe. Sorry to interrupt," said a voice from behind. The 2 turned to find Jesse standing behind them. Beca let go of Chloe's hand and stood up.

"Jesse. You're—you're not interrupting. What's up?" said Beca.


	11. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**A/N** : As promised, a quicker update. This party is taking longer than I anticipated but I've got some new developments I'm excited for you guys to read. The good news is that just means more new scenes. So hard to hate him, but so hard to love him at the same time huh? Oh Jesse, just let Bechloe happen. Hahah loving the emotion in all of your reviews. I get excited every time a new one pops up. If I could add in more Bechloe moments into the movie I would, but I suppose this will have to do. Fingers crossed for PP3? Guest thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. Are you guys excited for the party? Let me know what you all think! Happy Hump Day.

* * *

"You left without saying anything. I just came to see if something was wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up behind you guys." Jesse's eyes flickered from Beca, to Chloe, and back to Beca. Chloe sat quiet, saying nothing. An uncomfortable silence settled between the 3. "I guess—uh—I guess I'll head back inside then." _Shoot. Do I go with him or stay outside with Chloe?_

"Uhm. Yeah, we we're just getting some air anyways." Beca turned to Chloe. "You just about ready to go in?"

"I think I'll stay outside for a little while longer," responded Chloe, her voice even and cool. _Damn it Chloe!_

"Do you want me to keep you company?"

Chloe kept her face expressionless as she gazed at Beca. _Yes_. "It's fine, you can go with Jesse."

Beca hesitated. Chloe hadn't given her much of a choice. "Are you sure?" The redhead simply nodded in response, and turned away from the 2. "If you're sure…" Her voice trailed off. Jesse extended his arm out to Beca and she took it, following him back to the party. Throwing a final look behind her, Beca stared at Chloe still sitting on the bench. _Why do I feel so guilty? Why does it feel so wrong choosing Jesse over her? I mean, it's not that I chose him over her. It wasn't a choice. She just wanted some time alone._ Beca found her pang of guilt growing larger.

* * *

"Now why exactly did you tackle me earlier?" asked CR. After losing the riff-off the Bellas hung around mingling with the others at the party. Some girls were drinking at the bar, others dancing on the dance floor. Their co-captains were nowhere to be found.

"You were about to tell Legacy that Jesse and Beca are dating!" explained Fat Amy.

"And that's bad because…"

"She thinks Beca and Chloe are a thing." Fat Amy could have chosen a better time to say that because at that moment, CR happened to be taking a sip of her rum and coke and ended up spitting everything out of her mouth.

"Watch it!" Angry voices muttered at the Bellas, shouting profanities.

"What kind of shit are you telling that girl?!"

"Nothing! At Hood Night Legacy was crazier than a starving dingo. Stacie was feeding her all types of alcohol and she rambled on about how cute Beca and Chloe were. I mean lesbi-honest who hasn't thought they were a thing?"

"And you didn't set her straight?" CR hesitated. "Pun not intended."

"No. I'd much rather see how this all plays out. Besides, we told her they aren't _together_. Now she's on the bandwagon waiting for when they do get together."

"You aca-bitches realize she's cozying up to Benji, Jesse's best friend. It's only a matter of time before she finds out."

"Ahh…"

"Yeah. Didn't think that one through." Fat Amy scratched the back of her head. She had forgotten about everyone outside the Bellas. There was no way she'd be able to control what they said around Legacy. Bhloe had to happen, and fast. Besides, if the tension between the co-captains got any worse it would go in 1 of 2 directions. Either the pair would rip each others' clothes off in the middle of practice and just have sex right there, or the sexual frustration would be too much and they'd stop seeing each other all together. The 2 had gone on for too long denying their feelings for each other. But, before she could do anything about it, Bumper came sneaking up behind Fat Amy, scaring her. Next thing she knew, she was running off with him.

* * *

After the riff-off life only became more hectic. Dax was right, Beca was at the studio almost every day working on Snoop's album. She was running around from the station, to her internship, classes, and Bella practices. But Beca couldn't have been more excited. She was in the studio actually working with all the professional recording and mixing equipment. Not just getting coffee and burritos. Sammy was so impressed with her work on the album he was happy to let her play around and tweak the tracks, under his strict supervision of course. For the first time in her life, Beca let herself get excited about the possibility of making it as a music producer. Maybe one day she would have her very own studio, like they did at Residual Heat, and work with artists she discovered to develop their own tracks.

When she burst through the gym doors, late for the 3rd time that week, she was already expecting Chloe's pointed gaze. She could feel it all the way across the hall.

"Sorry. Sorry I'm late," said Beca, setting her mixing equipment and laptop in their usual place on top of the piano.

"Take 5 guys," said Chloe, to the rest of the girls. She made her way to Beca. "You know if it was any of the other girls that would be like 4 laps and 3 sets of 10 pushups."

Beca smirked. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I mean I should," said Chloe, a coy smile dancing on her lips. "But I feel like this could be better used to my advantage later." She winked.

With a shake of her head Beca rolled her eyes. "Come at me Beale. I can handle it."

Chloe laughed. "But honestly Bec," she said, suddenly serious. "That's the 3rd time this week. 100% commitment remember?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Bella practice resumed and Beca jumped in. They were working on some cheerleading style tumbles and tosses, much to Beca's disdain. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Chloe to convince her to stand atop Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, with Emily holding her up from behind. Beca was the smallest in the group, so it seemed natural that she would be on top of the pyramid. With shaking legs Beca lifted one foot onto Fat Amy's hand. Her second foot followed, this time onto CR's hand. She could feel Chloe's soft hands running along her legs and arms, trying to help her stand upright. They just made the shaking worse. Chloe's hand gripped Beca's arm as she struggled to stand, slowly letting Beca go as she stood. Terrified, Beca lost her balance. Chloe was quick to grab Beca's hands, making sure she wouldn't fall. _Maybe it's best if she holds onto me after all_.

Next they worked with gymnastic ribbons. Beca preferred this exercise. Grinning like a child she twirled the ribbon all around her, pretending to whip Chloe any time she got close. Chloe just laughed and posed, always out of reach of the ribbon. After 2 hours, they called it a night.

"Chlo, wait up," said Beca, out of breath. She grabbed the last of her things off the piano and ran after the redhead. "I managed to get the whole day off tomorrow, so I can help out with anything you need before the party."

"Oh perfect! That way we can get our costumes all set before everyone arrives."

"Exactly! I'm excited."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Actually, scratch that. I can't believe you got me to agree to this costume."

"What? I think you look very cute in it."

"I'm not cute. Also, it's Halloween. We aren't _supposed_ to be cute. We're supposed to be _scary_." They walked out of the gym together, heading home to shower and eat dinner. "Next time I get to choose our costumes," grumbled Beca, under her breath.

* * *

A knock at her door jolted Chloe out of her book. She was still reading Paper Towns, although the story appeared to be taking a turn for the worst. _Beca better not send me on a wild goose chase all over Atlanta_. Setting her book aside she called out to whoever was knocking at the door. "Come in," she said.

Beca peeked her head out from behind the door. "You busy?" she asked.

"Nope! What's up?"

"Just wondering if I can come study with you. Fat Amy's being really annoying."

"Of course!" Chloe cleared some papers off her bed, making room for Beca to join her. Macbook in hand, she entered Chloe's room and closed the door behind her. Settling down opposite of Chloe, Beca sat cross-legged on the bed, her all black Beats headphones hanging from her neck. "So what's Amy doing that's got you in my room? Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't even know. She keeps talking, which I don't normally mind because I've got my headphones on, but she's going on about some stupid ship." Beca frowned, her eyes turning up, lost in thought. "I think it was a ship."

"Ohh, another exciting re-telling of one of her many adventures in Tasmania?"

"Sure? Probably. I was only half listening. She said I had to go do something and would throw pillows whenever I stopped listening. She never ran out of pillows…" Laughing, Chloe made herself comfortable, propping onto her side and stretching her legs across the bed. She grabbed a stack of papers and began rifling through them. "Whatcha working on?" Beca ignored the expanse of smooth, bare legs draped over the bed. _Seriously, does she wear shorts?_

"Hmm? I was making changes to my notes on DSM. Trying to find a pattern in the songs they choose for their sets."

"And here I thought you were working on something important."

"This is important!" Chloe's hand brushed along Beca's knee as she pushed her hair out of her face. Beca tried hard not to shudder.

"So, you're all set and ready for your Russian Lit midterm coming up in like a week? I mean if you're working on Bella stuff in your spare time, you must be ready."

"Wait what?" Chloe spun her body to face Beca. She had a stupid smirk on her face. "I have a midterm coming up? How do you know that?"

"As your best friend I felt obligated to make sure you were keeping up with school. So, you know, you could graduate." Shrugging, Beca turned to her computer. "It'd be fun if we graduated together. If we all graduated together."

"Just when I thought you stopped caring about me," teased Chloe.

"Oh please…" If Beca rolled her eyes back any more that evening, they would permanently be stuck in the back of her head. Chloe scooted up, resting her head on Beca's thigh. Beca kept one headphone off her ear, in case Chloe wanted to talk. But she just laid back tracing circles on Beca's legs as she watched the DJ do her magic on the computer. Every so often, Chloe glanced up to watch Beca brush her hair back. She had a habit of playing with her hair when she was concentrated, or frustrated. It was cute. Her mouth also hung slightly open as her tongue stuck out in concentration. They stayed on Chloe's bed the rest of the night. Chloe having an array of school work and Bella prep to finish, Beca doing whatever she was doing on her computer. She'd tease Chloe every so often if she wasn't studying her Russian Lit passages, but Chloe didn't mind. Beca was surprisingly helpful, knowing a lot about major Soviet writers such as Blok and Sorokin. Something about her dad being a professor.

At some point Beca closed her laptop and sprawled out over the bed, yawning. Chloe was on her back, still reading. Rolling around, so they were lying the same way, Beca fixed her gaze on Chloe's crinkled eyes. She flipped onto her stomach, with her hands under her chin, and continued to stare at the redhead. After a few seconds she put her head down, eyes still on Chloe.

"Hi Beca," said Chloe. "Restless?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"Poetry."

"Why do you look so upset?"

Chloe turned to look at her then. "Oh, do I? Some of this stuff is kind of morbid I guess. Or maybe I just don't understand it. It's all very beautiful though, or it sounds like it is to me." Unblinking dark blue eyes, met her own bright, shining eyes. It caught Chloe off guard. She stuttered. "The way they express their love and emotion—it's uhm—it's breathtaking." Beca was so close to her. _Am I still talking about the poem?_ "Like I wonder if it's possible to feel that way about someone." Her words were just above a whisper. "Or if it's possible for someone to feel that way about you." She expected Beca to laugh, roll her eyes maybe, but she didn't. Instead she was quiet, just lying there watching Chloe. Her eyes, normally cold and piercing, softened to a beautiful grey blue, like waves Chloe could get lost in.

"Sometimes you get weird and wise in a way I wish I could be," she whispered back.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, bright sunshine shone on Beca's face, waking her.

"Ughh…" she groaned. Eyes half-closed and still groggy she grasped for something to cover her face with.

"That's my stomach you're playing with," giggled Chloe. Beca's hand froze as she blushed.

"Shit, sorry. Didn't realize I fell asleep with you," said Beca, wide awake.

Chloe yawned, stretching her arms in the air. "That's fine. Are you going to take your hand off me, or just leave it there? I mean, I don't mind either way. I was just curious." Beca withdrew her hand as fast as she could, blushing harder.

Laughing, Chloe crawled closer and placed her head on Beca's stomach. "You're too easy."

"Shut up Beale!"

As Beca got dressed and ready for the day Chloe prepared breakfast in the kitchen. It was going to be a long day, and it was still only 7 am. She was surprised Beca didn't just fall back asleep. In a cheerful mood she bounced around the kitchen, with a spring in her step, humming Taylor Swift. Before long she was singing, and not much later after that she was belting I Know Places at the top of her lungs.

" _BABY I KNOW PLACES WE WON'T BE FOUND_

 _AND THEY'LL BE CHASING THEIR TAILS TRYIN' TO TRACK US DOWN_

 _CAUSE I, I KNOW PLACES WE CAN HIDE_

 _I KNOW PLACES, I KNOW PLACES"_

Muffled laughter spurred Chloe to spin around, her spatula microphone still raised to her mouth. "Happy?" asked Beca.

"You could say that," she said, beaming. Her thoughts returned to the night before.

"If the rest of the house wasn't awake before I think they are now."

"Perfect! I made breakfast for everyone."

"Don't you always?"

"Well it's not every day that _everyone_ can make it to breakfast," she responded, cocking an eyebrow at Beca.

"Truce!" Beca threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm just excited to eat. That smells delicious."

The rest of the Bellas trickled down to the kitchen, each grabbing a plate. Before long the Bella house was filled with the excited chatter of the girls discussing the Halloween party later that evening.

* * *

"Okay. Gather up ladies," said Fat Amy. "Just to be clear, tonight we implement operation: 'A Much Needed Bhloe.'"

"I think the name needs a bit of work," said Stacie.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked CR. "All you decided on was getting Beca and Chloe alone, and drunk." She glanced around the room in disbelief.

"That's all you need."

"Don't forget about Legacy," added Flo.

"This is a terrible idea." Ashley and Jessica strolled into Stacie's room, taking a seat on her bed.

"There you guys are! I was starting to wonder if we had to send out a search party for you," said Amy.

"Sorry! We got held up by Beca and Chloe, they were taking forever to leave the house," said Jessica.

"Their flirt game this morning was too real." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So," Fat Amy continued, "I got the ball rolling last night, getting Short Stack out of our room and into Red's. Where she clearly spent the night—"

"—But that's nothing new," said Stacie.

"Ah, ah, ah! No interruptions!" exclaimed Fat Amy. "As I was saying, they seemed pretty stoked on life this morning." Again, more nods of agreement from the girls. "And now they're spending the day together, _alone_. So now, we just have to make sure they get drunk and profess their love for each other at the party. I mean, we all know how Beca gets when she's drunk. Am I right?" There was no denying that Beca was much more _friendly_ when she was drunk. It wasn't a big secret. Everyone had seen her chasing after Chloe a lot more under the influence. And Chloe was never one to deny Beca's advances.

"What makes you guys think this time is any different from all the other times they've gotten drunk and nothing happened," said CR.

"Legacy's our ace. Get enough drinks in her and she's gushing over how adorable she thinks Beca and Chloe are. She's Bhloe's number one fan."

"I'm pretty sure I'm their number one fan," said Stacie. "I've been there since day 1." A couple of groans escaped the Bellas' lips.

"Whatever Stacie. All that matters is we pull this off."

"They're going to kill us if they find out what we're doing."

* * *

Despite everything Beca had on her mind, she could only focus on one thing. Relationships. _I thought this was the one thing I_ didn't _have to worry about._ But Chloe's words last night struck a weird chord in her. _And the night of the riff-off._ And again before the car show. _Sigh_. Jesse had told her to talk to Chloe, but she had been putting it off, too busy with the internship and Bella practice. So she told herself. Anyways, they didn't seem to be on bad terms, if anything they seemed better than they had been for a while. And Beca tried to make things okay, before Jesse interrupted. _No, not interrupted. Stepped in?_ But maybe Chloe wasn't the problem. She couldn't shake the irritation that came with seeing Jesse standing behind the bench, or how much she wanted to stay outside, instead of following him back in. Worst of all, she couldn't stop thinking about how there was never anything new or exciting with Jesse. _When did he—it get to be so…_ boring.

She had talked to Fat Amy about it before the car show, but she wasn't much help. _'Spice things up'_ she said. _'Try experimenting.'_ Being in the relationship was experiment enough. _What more can I do?_ Maybe she should ask Chloe. There was always a lineup of guys hoping to talk to her, and she dated Tom a while ago. _I wonder whatever happened to them._ Chloe seemed pretty confident about all of that. But it felt weird bringing it up to her. Beca's relationship with Jesse wasn't on the top of their conversation list, ever. And for some reason, Beca was okay with that.

So, when Chloe snapped her out of her thoughts, she lied. "Sorry, I zoned out."

Chloe laughed. "I noticed," she said. "You okay?"

"Yeah just sleepy is all." They had just returned from picking up last minute supplies for the party and their costumes. Beca rubbed her face, not noticing Chloe had changed into her costume.

"So, what do you think?"

As Beca opened her eyes, they took in the sight before her. Her mouth dropped open. Towering over her, Chloe posed with both hands behind her back. Dressed in a short red dress, and black belt, that hugged her body in just the right way, she looked, well, _stunning_. Not to mention how the dress showed off her perfect figure. And the way her black high heels made her legs stand out. _Wow_. The white thigh high socks, and red bow in her hair finished off the costume. Her hair was simple, in their natural waves, just the way Beca loved it. "You look—uhm." Beca swallowed, unable to come up with the right word. "It—you, look amazing." She let out a long breath, her mouth still open.

Chloe blushed. She curtsied before she mumbled, "Thanks."

Beca sat, admiring her. All the red made her blue eyes pop and she found herself unable to look away. "I don't think it's legal to make a such a loved childhood cartoon character look so _hot_ ," she said, making Chloe blush harder. "I'm never going to look at Blossom the same."

"Stop!" shouted Chloe, laughing. She shoved Beca, falling onto the bed beside her. "It's your turn. Get your sassy butt in the bathroom and change."

"Not after seeing you!"

"What? Why?"

"Are you serious? Look at you. I'm going to look so stupid in my Buttercup costume. Besides, who dresses up as the Powerpuff Girls with only 2 people?"

"Becs it's going to be fine. You won't look stupid, trust me."

"Ughhhh," she groaned, burying her face in a pillow.

Downstairs, everyone was helping with the final touches of the Halloween decorations. They had jack-o-lantern lights hanging across the mantle and around all the shelves. Pumpkins littered the rooms, hand carved by the Bellas. Lilly, somehow, managed to put up cobwebs on the ceiling and in all the little corners of the house with spiders caught in the web or dangling down. They had white, orange, and green candles to help light up the rooms; all the other main lights either dimmed or turned off. An assortment of other decorations were also scattered around the Bella household, from blood splattered walls, to scary clowns, witches' boiling pots, and skeletons in the closet. The Bellas went so far as to prepare huge jugs of drinks for their guests comprised of werewolf blood, witch's brew, swamp water, and ogre piss. Or, better known as, red sangria, white sangria, mojitos, and sex on the beach. Whichever you were more familiar with. In the corner of the kitchen they had shrunken head apples in cider, for anyone who wanted to go bobbing for them. Taking a step back to admire their work the Bellas toasted their drinks and had a shot of Vampire Venom, courtesy of Fat Amy.

"Oh my God, BECA! You look so cute!" said Stacie.

"Whatever," grumbled Beca, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. She wore a loose green dress, cinched shorter and tighter by a black belt. Chloe offered a similar dress to the one she was wearing, but Beca opted for the more comfortable dress, already displeased with having to be in one in the first place. Her white thigh high socks matched Chloe's, but she chose to wear a plain pair of flat black shoes. _There's no way I'm stumbling around in heels the whole night_.

"You know, standing like that, you make the perfect Buttercup." Beca glared at Stacie. She was in _short_ black leather shorts and a black leather tank that just barely covered her chest. Really, it was more like a black leather bra with two pieces of fabric crossing over each other into an x just above her belly button. On her head she had cat ears, and for shoes she wore long, black, heeled boots that ran up to her knees.

"Are you a cat?"

"I'm Catwoman," said Stacie, cracking her whip.

"Oh dear God."

"Here, have this." Stacie handed her a test tube shot glass filled with a red liquid, and a solo cup brimming full of suspicious, murky contents.

"Uhh... what is it?"

"Just drink it!"

"I don't want to do shots alone."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you're so difficult." She grabbed another test tube, tapped it to Beca's and knocked it's content down her throat. Beca followed suit.

"Hey! That was actually pretty good."

"Plenty more of that Mad Scientist Potion to last you the night." Stacie winked. "So don't you worry."

"Okay…"

Whistles and hoots broke out behind them. They turned to see Chloe step into the room, cheeks burning. _Nope, yup, still looking adorable_. Beca glanced over her own outfit. _Sigh. I look stupid_.

"Hey," said Chloe, rushing over to Beca and Stacie. "Guys stop!" She laughed, shouting over her shoulder. Fat Amy was still whistling. "Wow Stacie, you look _hot_!"

"You're one to talk Blossom. Damn! Something feels so wrong about being turned on by one of your favourite cartoon characters, and yet so right."

"That's what I said!" Beca paused. "Wait, not in so many words."

Chloe laughed. "You're such a dork."

"And matching costumes, very cute." Stacie reached behind her grabbing 3 more test tubes. "Bottoms up ladies!"


	12. Sarcasm, Wine, and Everything Fine

**A/N** : Holy balls. That update took forever. I am so sorry for everything you guys have to put up with, with me. I have the urge to reassure you all that updates will continue. Life has been, to put it simply, hectic. And it pained me not to be able to put out an update sooner. Anyways, I'm headed to San Diego on Tuesday, and Europe after that so I suppose life is going to be a little crazier. But I will at least promise to have an update once a week, if not twice or more. The overwhelming amount of reviews for last chapter had me, quite literally, on the floor laughing. You are all wonderful people. I hope the party delivers. So, here it is, the next chapter.  
ps. Yes, Brittany Snow could, and _does_ , look good in everything. Can she please be mine?

* * *

By the time Legacy had arrived, the Bellas were well on their way with operation: 'A Much Needed Bhloe.'

"We seriously need to change the name," repeated Stacie. "It's a mouth full." The Bellas burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Stacie, you did not," said Ashley.

"What? I was serious."

"Hey guys!" said Emily, walking to the girls. What's so funny?" She was dressed in a simple, short-sleeve, black, pleated flare dress with a high white collar. Her socks and shoes also black. A pair of matching braided pigtails rested against her shoulders.

"You're the most adorable Wednesday Addams I've ever seen in my life," said Stacie.

"Awe." Emily giggled. "Shucks, thanks Stace!" She grinned, playing with the hem of her dress. "You look—uh," Emily glanced over Stacie's revealing costume. "Great?"

"Thanks!"

"Where'd you even find that…top?"

"Oh this old thing? It was a gift. Anyways, you need to loosen up. Here, take this." Grabbing more test tubes, she handed Legacy a couple.

"You want me to drink all this at once?!"

"Well, you took so damn long. Now you have to play catchup."

* * *

The rest of the Bellas stayed in the kitchen, leaving Beca and Chloe alone in the living room. 5 test tubes deep and Beca's heart was pounding faster than the beat of an EDM song after the bass drop. She tried not to think about what would happen if she had to stand, instead focusing on keeping her breathing even and calm. Beside her Chloe rambled on. Beca was content with sipping the drink Stacie had made her, her second so far, as she watched Chloe speak.

"Hey, so I know things have been a little crazy lately," said Chloe, playing with her hair. She seemed tense for some reason, uneasy. In her other hand she held her favourite yellow cup filled with what appeared to be swamp water. "But I think it's totes awesome how we're working so hard to be Worlds ready." Beca nodded, her drink to her mouth. _I don't really want to be talking about Worlds right now._ She was finding it hard to concentrate, her mind bouncing from thought to random thought. "And like, I'm so glad we're spending all this time together—all of us." _Her eyes are doing that jumping thing they do when she's not saying what she wants to say_. But before Beca could point it out, out loud, another thought crossed her mind. _Does she always tilt her head like that?_ Then, Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's soft lips, tracing them, and before long she rested her gaze back on Chloe's blue, unwavering eyes staring back at her. "I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me."

Beca just looked at Chloe, not saying a word.

"Becs?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"When you talk—" Beca faltered, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. She looked down, her eyebrows furrowing. "—everything else kind of fades away." Her words were coming out slow and garbled. "Like I can't focus on anything else."

Chloe leaned her head back and laughed. "Awe Becs!" She threw her arms around the brunette, squeezing her tight. After a moment Beca could smell her perfume, it was fruity and warm, and she could feel Chloe's body pressed against her own. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't hear a word I just said," she teased. Letting her go Chloe took a sip out of her cup, but didn't move back. Their legs brushed against each other, skin on skin, and neither made a move to get away.

"What? No!" exclaimed Beca, defiant. She scoffed. "Putting up with you? You act like you've been so difficult."

"Well, no." Chloe's voice softened and she looked down at her cup.

"If anything we should be thanking you. You feed us, keep the house clean, get our butts to practice, do all the hard stuff no one else wants to do, make sure everything's okay…" Beca rambled on, not noticing the small smile on Chloe's face or the way her blush turned a shade darker.

"I'm just trying to say thanks, Becs. To you too." Beca stopped talking. Chloe was peeking up at her, her head still down. Her fingers slipped along the lip of her yellow cup, fumbling with it. The room felt too quiet and Beca was warm. No, she was hot, her cheeks burning. _When did we get so close?_

Beca laughed but she was nervous. It didn't seem possible for her heart to beat faster. "Hey, uh, don't mention it."

* * *

"These are the best things I've ever tasted in my life," said Legacy, emptying another test tube down her throat.

"Damn Wednesday! You beast," said Fat Amy. In an all black peplum dress, black heels, and black sunglasses, Amy dubbed herself the Supreme. She turned to the rest of the girls whispering, " _And I thought it'd be hard to get her to drink._ " Muffled laughter sounded behind her.

" _Anyone have eyes on Bhloe_?" asked CR, also whispering.

" _Haven't seen them since we started drinking,_ " said Stacie.

" _Looks like it's smooth sailing for this ship._ " Fat Amy winked. " _We might not even need our ace_." CR shook her head at Amy and took a big gulp of her Bloody Mary.

"Let's get this party _going!_ " shouted Emily, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why's it so quiet in here? Where are the _jams_?" Her eyes scoured the room for speakers.

"Oh hell yes! Legacy is gearing to go!" The Bellas cheered, toasting to Halloween. They all started to move and sway as Emily played Last Friday Night on the sound system, everyone with a drink in hand. Chanting her name, the Bellas circled Emily as she started dance. Her movements had improved, since Hood Night, but she was still so entertaining to watch.

Stacie leaned back howling in laughter at the young Bella's attempt at the robot and the worm. "Legacy with the old school moves," she said. "Going to get all them boys dancing like that."

"It's okay she's only got eyes for Benji," said CR. "That's all she needs."

"What?! Guys! Hush," said Emily, her breathing heavy.

Fat Amy helped her up off the floor and steered her back towards the drinks. "I think that deserves another test tube."

* * *

"Chloe have you tried these?!" asked Beca, holding a test tube to her face. Chloe had quieted down and Beca was worried she wasn't enjoying herself. The whole point of the Halloween party was for them to spend time together and have fun. For all the Bellas to unwind. "Stacie went all mad scientist and concocted this incredible juice."

"Beca I've had like 4 with you," responded Chloe, laughing. She rested her head on Beca's shoulders and closed her eyes, humming along to the music in the kitchen. It sounded like the Bellas had started dancing, cheering and egging each other on. A lot of hoots and chants erupted from the kitchen. Taking Beca's hand in her own she laced their fingers together.

"What are you doing?! You can't fall asleep." When Beca got tipsy everything seemed so much louder, and more dramatic with her. It was amusing to watch. "We're having a party come on let's go dance."

"Beca Mitchell wants to go dancing? And with me? I'm honoured."

"Not with that attitude. I'm going to start my own party!"

"This is your party. It was your idea." A smile teased it's way onto Chloe's lips.

"Chloe! I'm over your sass, dance with me!" Poking and shoving her, Beca tried everything to get her up and standing.

"I'm perfectly content snuggled up right here."

"We can snuggle later, come on!"

Chloe's ears perked up. She raised her head to stare at Beca, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Oh?" With an eyebrow cocked she leaned closer to Beca. "And if we don't?"

Beca matched Chloe's gaze, her voice steady and certain. "A whole day of marathoning Shameless in your bed whenever you want to."

"Pfft." Chloe brushed her off, returning her head to Beca's shoulder. "That's hardly a punishment. You'd enjoy that."

Beca whined. " _Chloe_!" She could get used to hearing her say her name.

"Shameless _and_ Orange is the New Black. Don't forget I still have all those times somebody was late for practice."

She looked as if she was about to argue but decided against it. "Okay deal.

Just then the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of guests. Aubrey walked in. _Of course she's the first to arrive_. _Wait, is the front door open?_ In a blue dress and black belt, thigh high white socks and black high heels, she had her hair in 2 short pigtails. "You've got to be kidding me," said Beca. She was dressed as Bubbles.

"Bree you made it!" shouted Chloe, running to hug her.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it," said Aubrey, closing the door behind her. "But I can't stay too long."

"Oh my God. We _need_ a picture of the 3 of us."

"Wow, you actually managed to get her in the costume. I know you said you did, but I couldn't believe you until I saw it for myself."

"Hi to you too Aubrey," said Beca. "My eyes rolled so hard I think I just saw my brain."

"Oh, get in here Buttercup." Beca grinned running over to hug the former Bella. _Woah the world is spinning a lot faster from up here_. Although Aubrey enjoyed giving Beca a hard time she was thrilled to see her former captain.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Aubrey stifled her laughter. "You look great."

"Shut up."

"See I told you," said Chloe, bumping Beca with her shoulder. Aubrey turned to Chloe with a stern gaze. She shrugged in response.

"Whatever."

Aubrey and Chloe began to catch up on each others' lives. The 3 of them were standing, even though the living room was full of empty seats. And Beca debated on whether or not she should make her way over to one of them. However, she couldn't help but notice that Chloe leaned into her every now and then, or that some part of their bodies' would brush against the other. Neither of them ever moved away. The 2 tried to get Beca to join in on their conversation but she wasn't paying much attention. Every now and then she'd mumble in response and pretend to sound interested by asking a question in return. But she was too focused on steadying her breathing. A touch of the hand here, a brush of the legs there, or a collision of their shoulders. Again, that might've been because Beca was finding it difficult to stand still and just breathe. The room, and everything around her, was out of focus. She had to take deep breaths to try and keep calm. So, she excused herself from the rest of the Powerpuff Girls to go outside and get some air.

After Beca left Aubrey asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," said Chloe, though worry echoed in her words. She looked in the direction Beca had walked. "I think she just drank too much too fast."

"Chloe." The redhead returned her attention to Aubrey. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you pressed yourself into her."

"I hardly _pressed_ myself." Chloe rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her swamp water. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a cup."

They made their way to the jugs set in the corner of the living room. "There's more in the kitchen but the rest of the Bellas are there right now and I want to talk." Chloe filled Aubrey's cup with werewolf blood, knowing her friend preferred red wine over any other drink. "First of all, thank you for coming in right when she was about to pull me over for a dance—"

"—You're not supposed to be thinking about her like that, so you're welcome."

Chloe glared at her. " _Second of all_ , she's been acting diff—"

"—Nope. I'm going to stop you right there—"

"—Aubrey!"

"Chloe listen. It's the same thing every time you lose your resolve. I thought maybe this time it'd be different because you admitted how, well, pathetic it was starting to be, sorry. But I guess not. And now, I'm starting to think this party isn't a very good idea."

"It's innocent."

"You're drunk."

"And?"

"You 'accidentally' felt me up that one time we got wasted off tequila and you don't even like me. I can't imagine what you'd do to Beca."

"Do you see any tequila here? Besides, you enjoyed it and had a bit of your own fun with me."

"You can't play that card."

"I can play anything I want to. Also, I've been drunk with Beca plenty of times and nothing's happened.

"Sure…"

"Nothing like that."

"Look, I'm just saying this as a friend who cares for you. I hate seeing you sad, and I hate seeing you suffer. Most of all, I hate seeing you reduced to some desperate, lonely girl. Sometimes, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone."

"Oh my God, ew. Is your advice for me to sleep around?" Chloe made a face and laughed. But Aubrey's words had stung.

"No! Hmm…maybe. Sorry, your sangria is kind of strong in a good, you don't taste the alcohol, kind of way. And I may have had a few drinks before coming here. I think I just told you to sleep with someone." The two began to laugh, shaking their heads at each other.

"What is wrong with us? What is wrong with me?

Before they could continue the doorbell rang, and kept ringing, as more and more people showed up.

* * *

"Hey Beca you alright?" asked CR. "What're you doing out here, alone?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm good. Just getting some air. I'm only drunk at—" Beca checked her phone. "—8 pm. Before any of the guests arrive. You know, the usual."

CR laughed. "Want some company?"

"Sure, pull up a chair. Aubrey's here by the way. She completes the Powerpuff Girls."

"Oh for real? I've got to say 'Hi' to the old drill sergeant, later."

"Yeah, definitely." Beca leaned back in her chair and took a small sip of her drink. "Hey, you're Poussey right?"

"Yeah! She's my girl. And the costume's pretty easy too." She gestured to her outfit, loose tan trousers, black Timberland boots, a grey crew neck sweatshirt, and an ID badge.

"You're spot on. And, it beats wearing a dress." Beca giggled. "Pussy."

"My name is _Poussey_! Accent à droite, bitch!" CR attempted her best impression. They laughed.

"I loved that scene." A few minutes of silence fell between the two. It wasn't awkward or weird, if anything Beca always felt very comfortable around Cynthia Rose. She was the type of person who said what was on her mind, but knew there was a time and a place for what needed to be said. Beca loved Fat Amy, Flo, and Stacie but they had a tendency to blurt out the worst possible things at the worst possible times. She still needed to figure out who was Jessica and who was Ashley. Lilly was, Lilly. CR had boundaries, except when it came to Stacie. And Beca appreciated that about her.

"You having a good time?" asked CR after a while.

"Yeah. I mean, again, no one's even here yet but I'm enjoying myself. I think I might even prefer just having us here. Are you having a good time? What're you even doing out here?"

"Girl relax! You talk so fast when you're drunk…"

"Oh sorry!"

CR shook her head and laughed at her. "It's all good. I just came out here for some air too. You've been so busy lately, I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. Isn't it crazy to think this is our last Halloween all together?" Beca turned to look at her. "I can see why Chloe never wanted to leave. This," she signalled to the two of them relaxing and the Bella house behind them, "This is fun and great. Who knows what's out there. Who knows what's up ahead."

Beca let out a whistle and stared out at the darkness in front of them. " _Jeeze_ ," she whispered. Another silence settled over them, this time a little more somber. "I mean I guess I've had a lot of things on my mind lately, but it's no big deal. Same old crap. Everyone's being so sentimental and serious." Her heart stopped beating so fast, returning to its original rhythm. But the blurriness in her eyes didn't improve. "We're having a party! Shouldn't we be celebrating and having a good time?" She was half joking.

"Seriously. Turn down for what?!" CR chuckled, stretched, and rubbed the top of her head. With a giant swig she finished the rest of her drink. "But that's funny coming from the one sitting out here alone."

"I'm not alone." Beca smiled. "You're with me."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, in that case. Let's go in there and make this a memorable one."

* * *

In the time they were outside, more people had arrived at the party. Music was blasting in every room and there didn't look to be an empty cup in anyone's hand.

Beca looked around the living room and saw Chloe leave with Aubrey. Before she could follow them Fat Amy cut her off, causing Beca to run into her. In her hand she had to 2 shot glasses.

"Ready for another drink?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Thanks."

It didn't taste as good as Stacie's but Beca had had enough drinks that night that everything started to taste decent, or like nothing at all. She wasn't sure which was the case. But she didn't complain. Everything went down like water and for some reason it seemed like every Bella was running into her offering a drink. And she couldn't say no.

After some time, 30 minutes maybe, the room started to slip away from her. The music was all around her, pounding hard in her ears. She was dancing and she knew she had the widest grin on her face, but she couldn't stop smiling. Legacy was there, dancing with her and CR; they laughed at how cute she looked trying to dance. Their heads dipped and shook to the beat of the song. Around them, an endless sea of people were bumping and grooving.

 _Grab somebody go live it up._ Beca's heartbeat picked up. _Yeah baby come on!_ She loved this song. _Get ready, ready. Ready for the weekend!_ Her eyes searched for any sign of red in the crowd, hoping Aubrey hadn't dragged Chloe too far away that she wouldn't hear what was playing. Eyes wide she turned left and right. She signalled to Legacy and CR, mumbling something about trying to find Chloe. With a goofy grin Emily nodded, stumbling around, and gave Beca a thumbs up. Pushing her way through the crowd, Beca searched.

 _Grab somebody go live it up_. Somebody sidled up to her, grabbing her by the waist. _Chloe_. Her face lit up. Beca could feel each of her fingers tight against her hip. Turning so she could face her she stepped closer to Chloe. The redhead's fingers never leaving Beca.

" _Come out and play_

 _I'm riding my wave_

 _Crashing like we got just one day_

 _The harder you go, the better you feel_

 _Come on and grab somebody_

 _Get ready for the weekend!_ " They sang together, as loud as they could. The mess of bodies enclosed them, pushing them against each other. One arm around Beca, Chloe held her yellow cup high in the air. Beca had both arms tight around the redhead. They leaned and they swayed, jumping every so often to the beat of the song. When it ended they broke apart in fits of laughter, gasping for air. Chloe let go of Beca only to grab hold of her hand.

 _Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars._ The next song started slow but Beca recognized it. Most of the songs they played at parties were a series of her mixes. She knew exactly what it would transition to. _I'm gonna give you my heart._ With a slow twist of her wrist she spun Chloe around. _Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_. The redhead grinned from cheek to cheek as she spun in circles. Beca's hand steadied her, as she grabbed Chloe by the waist. And their hips, locked together, swayed to the beat of the song. _I want to die in your arms, arms._ For a moment, Chloe pressed herself impossibly close to Beca. All she could feel was the warmth of her body, hot against her own. Her perfume filled Beca's mouth and nose, dizzying her. But she breathed in, the deepest breath she'd ever taken, and took in as much of Chloe Beale as she could. And then she was gone, brushing herself against Beca as she dropped to the floor in time with the drop of the beat. Beca realized her own body had stopped dancing, surprised by what just happened, but played it off like nothing happened. The best part of the mix was coming up.

 _You shoot me down but I get up_. She heard Chloe gasp as she stood, not bothering to move with the music. Crystal blue eyes latched onto Beca's.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._ " They sang. Again, Chloe pressed herself closer to Beca. " _Fire away, fire away_." Again, Beca was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. " _Ricochet, you take your aim_." They were inches away from each other, but this time face-to-face. Beca was also finding it hard to breath. " _Fire away, fire away_." One hand held Chloe at the hip, her thumb rubbing against her hip bone. The other hung over her back, unsure of what to do. Chloe's hand was delicate but steady on the small of Beca's back. Willing to push them closer. _"You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium_." And the speakers erupted into an upbeat, lyric-less, melody sending the crowd into a frenzy. High on the moment, and drunk, the 2 jumped along with crowd. They weren't quite as close as before, but they were also never very far apart.

 _Chloe Beale, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

"Guys! Harsh BeChloe moment happening on the dance floor," said Stacie, jumping up and down.

"Stacie, what the hell! You can't just hijack the operation and change the name like that," said Fat Amy. "Also, stop jumping. Your boobs are distracting."

"But I swear they almost _made out_ ," she said, squealing.

"Awe!" said Jessica and Ashley, together.

"Seriously, are you guys like twins or something?" asked Fat Amy. "Or do you just read each others' minds?"

"Guys, I'm starting to feel kind of bad about all this," said CR. "I was with Beca outside and she said she's had a lot on her mind lately. We've all seen it, she's like never around. She just wants to have fun right now. I think we're putting too much pressure on this, on them."

"That's just what she wants you to think."

"Amy…"

"Deep down little, tiny bisexual Beca is rejoicing at our attempts to free her."

"That's…kind of creepy. All I'm saying is, why give her another thing to have to worry about. The 2 are stressed out enough with Worlds and senior year."

"That's if Chloe actually decides to graduate this year," added Stacie.

"There's no way she's sticking around if Beca's leaving," said Jessica.

"Oh, speaking of graduating, Aubrey's here."

"What?!" Everyone shouted at CR, at once.

"Yeah…Beca told me. I saw her briefly, with Chloe, but I haven't actually had the chance to say 'Hi.'"

"That's an issue. She's going to take time away from _Bhloe_ and we can't have her tainting Legacy. Someone needs to be on top of Aubrey."

"Oh I can do that, no problem" said Stacie.

"For the record, I don't feel good about any of this."

* * *

So were you serious?" asked Chloe, dragging Beca off of the dance floor.

"About what?" Beca asked back, pouring herself another drink. She signalled to Chloe's cup and filled it to the brim after a nod from the redhead. After the sweaty, sticky, mess of bodies deep within the dance floor, the cold drinks were a treat. It was nice not to be breathing in someone else's breath. _Unless it was Chloe's, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad_.

"About planning our date!"

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at Chloe as she sipped on witch's brew. "Dixie chicks serious." She mocked Aubrey's voice which earned her a light punch in the arm. "Hey!"

"Are you always sarcastic?"

"No, sometimes I'm sleeping."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"I know! Sometimes, even _I_ amaze myself."

"Ugh, I'm over you." Beca gave her a quick poke but missed her side. "Don't you dare make me spill on myself again. I swear, I'll pour this on your head."

"Okay, truce!" shouted Beca. Chloe linked arms with her as they stumbled into the other room. It was cooler here, less people, less bodies bumping and grinding. The music was also a lot quieter, so they wouldn't have to shout to hear each other. Chloe put her back against the wall, leaning on it, and let out a sigh. Bringing her straw up to her lips she took a sip, never taking her eyes off of Beca. "You know, staring like that you like a creeper." Throwing her arm out, Beca propped up against the wall, angling herself over Chloe.

Chloe's grin widened as she bit down on her straw. "Oh do I? Funny, because I don't remember asking what _you_ thought." Her tongue stuck out at Beca, a little red from the wine.

"Attractive. I have the prettiest best friend in the _whole world_."

"Awe, thanks! With that line, and the way you're hovering over me, I'm starting to think maybe you're trying to get in my pants. Or should I say, under my dress."

"There you 2 are," said Aubrey interrupting their exchange. Beca's mouth was still open, ready for a comeback. "I can't find any of the Bellas _anywhere_. I mean they live here right? They're here for the party?"

"Yes Bree. I'm sure if you just walk around you'll find them," said Chloe, pushing off from the wall. _Damn Aubrey_.

"I have been. Come with me and look."

"We're kind of in the middle of something." Chloe pointed her head in the direction of Beca, leaning off to the side.

"You guys live together. You can talk all you want later. Come on!" Aubrey dragged Chloe away in search of the Bellas.

With a look behind her, Chloe mouthed ' _I'm sorry_.' Beca just shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. "You're unbelievable," she muttered, a growl in her voice. Her eyes were slits, glaring at Aubrey.

"You'll thank me for this."

They walked around the Bella house, Chloe's scowl never leaving her face. It took, all together, around 15-20 minutes. For Chloe it felt like hours. Aubrey attempted to make conversation but the redhead either refused to respond or just had a biting remark for her. They walked, for the most part, in silence.

"There you are," said a voice from behind. _I know that voice_. A wicked smile tugged at the corner of Chloe's lips, her eyebrows still pulled down. "I heard you were here Aubrey!" The voice engulfed the two in a tight hug from behind.

"Stacie!" exclaimed Chloe, turning around. "We've been looking for you _forever_." Her smile was now stretching from ear to ear. "Aubrey's been so excited to say 'Hi' and see you."

"Wa—wait, Ch—Chloe," said Aubrey, stammering.

"I'll just leave you two then," said Chloe, battering her eyelashes. _That'll teach you_.

"Oh Chloe, Beca's in the kitchen. I think she was looking for you," said Stacie, before taking Aubrey's arm and leading her away.

* * *

"So…you'd rather drink a cup full of ketchup?" Beca asked Emily, a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah, I think that would taste a lot better than mustard," responded Emily. Fat Amy and Flo shook their heads, laughing behind her.

"I think that's disgusting."

"So you'd rather have mustard?"

"No! I'd prefer neither."

"That's not how the game works."

"Okay Legacy it's time," said Fat Amy patting her on the back. From the fridge she grabbed the ketchup, as Flo took a cup out of the cupboard. They proceeded to fill it with ketchup.

"Oh my God, no," said Beca, backing away.

Chloe ran up behind Beca, giving her a massive bear hug. "Hey!"

"Jeeze! Give a girl some warning, why don't you?"

"That kind of ruins the whole point of the surprise."

"You're just so full of sass today aren't you?"

"Me? Never." The two continued their banter, forgetting the others in the room. Fat Amy nudged Flo with her elbow.

"You never answered your phone. I was trying to tell you, after you and Aubrey walked away, I ran into most of the Bellas."

"Oh shoot really? Sorry." _Shit, where's my phone?_ "Figures that would happen. Hey sorry about Bree."

"Why? It's fine."

"So are you guys going to watch Legacy drink this ketchup or not?" asked Flo, bringing the 2 back to the room. Chloe blinked, looking up. Her eyes adjusted to the scene before her. In Amy's hand was a cup full of ketchup. Legacy was staring at Chloe, her arms still draped over Beca. She straightened, releasing Beca. It hadn't occurred to her just how close her face was to Beca's as they spoke. She coughed, and could've sworn she heard a disappointed sigh escape Beca's lips. But she couldn't be sure.

"What exactly is going on here?" Chloe asked, looking from Flo, to Fat Amy, and Emily.

"They're playing a game," said Beca. "'Would you rather.' Except, Emily actually has to do what she chooses. In this case," Beca signals to the ketchup in Amy's hands. "It's drink a cup of ketchup, instead of mustard."

"Oh, guys! That's a waste of ketchup. Not to mention disgusting."

"Lighten up _mom_ ," said Emily, giggling. Everyone's face dropped as they turned to stare at Emily.

" _Excuse me?_ " asked Chloe, gritting her teeth.

"It's just a game. All for fun!" The young Bella laughed, unaware of the sudden tension in the room. Beca was trying to signal for her to shut up and stop talking. Fat Amy and Flo inched their way closer to her hoping to nudge her quiet, but not wanting to make any sudden movements.

"I'll have you know—"

"—Okay. I think that's our cue to leave," interrupted Beca. She held Chloe back from stepping closer to the young Legacy. Grabbing her hand she pulled the flaming redhead out of the room, before she could say anything she'd regret.

"Just so you know Legacy," said Fat Amy, releasing a sigh of relief. "We don't call her that to her face." She turned to Emily. "She doesn't like it."

* * *

"Who does she—"

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's mouth, silencing her. "Chlo, forget it. She didn't mean it in a bad way." A muffled 'but!' tried to escape past Beca's hand but she held it in place. Shaking her head at Chloe she smiled. "Nope, not taking it off till you relax. Besides, you're with me now. What could be better?" She winked.

A moist tongue ran over the palm of Beca's hand.

"Dude!" Her immediate reaction was to pull away.

Chloe put her own hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter. "Now we're even."

"You nasty…" Beca trailed off. Chloe's eyebrow had raised, waiting for her to finish the sentence. Instead, she ran off collapsing onto a couch.

"Look who wants to sit around and snuggle now."

"I'm not snuggling, I'm lying here, resting, away from you. Drinking is tiring work!"

"Can I remind you that you're in a dress and probably shouldn't be lying like that." Beca reddened, shooting up to a sitting position. She crossed her legs. "Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"It's not you I'm worried about." They laughed as Chloe fell beside her. Resting her head on Beca's shoulder she took hold of Beca's hand. "You like my shoulder don't you?"

"I think there's something about how bony it is. You know, it's just so uncomfortable. I can't resist." That earned another eye roll from the brunette and a snort. But Chloe just smirked. Beca was rubbing her thumb over Chloe's finger, and she was content with just sitting there with her for the rest of the night. _What are the chances she'd agree to just having the marathon now?_ She closed her eyes and curled up further into Beca's side.

* * *

"Hey guys."

Chloe's eyes flew open. _Why can't everyone just leave us be?_

"Sorry to…interrupt," said Ashley, her eyes apologetic. "Someone thought it'd be funny to go around and lock all the bathrooms upstairs. Just wondering if either of you know where the spare key is?"

Chloe groaned. "Why are people even upstairs? We told everyone that was off limits."

"Yeah, I'm not sure. Sorry."

Beca's hand was on her arm, her thumb brushing over her skin. "Hey, it's okay. It's not her fault. Come on, we'll deal with it." If it wasn't for Beca's soothing touch, Chloe might've went to every room, turned off the music, and kicked everyone out. Maybe. She wasn't sure why she was so irritated, but the point of the party was to spend time with Beca. And everyone seemed to want to prevent that.

So, hands clenched, she grit her teeth and stood up. "Becs," Chloe's voice softened when she turned to Beca. "Why don't you just sit and wait here. No point in both of us going, there's only one key anyways."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just wait there for me."

"Okay, leave me your cup and I'll grab us a couple more drinks." Chloe beamed at Beca and handed her the yellow cup. She watched as she stumbled off to the kitchen in search for more drinks, before turning to Ashley.

"Come on," grumbled Chloe, scowling.

"Woah, angry."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to spend time with Beca and everyone keeps interrupting us."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed. "It's not your fault, sorry I'm being so grumpy. Wait, you know?"

"Uhh," Ashley stalled, racking her brain for an excuse. "I know you're…sorry? Uhh…that you don't mean it."

"Oh—kay. Aubrey said something earlier that kind of pissed me off too. I don't know, maybe it's cause I'm drunk. Listen to me, I'm rambling. Oh, by the way, Aubrey's here. Did you see her?"

"No not yet."

"Figures, she's busy with Stacie." Chloe muttered something incoherent as she shook her head. They headed upstairs to unlock all the doors, Chloe grabbing the spare key from its hiding place in the hallway closet.

* * *

The doorbell rang, but no one seemed to notice it over the music blasting from the speakers. Beca looked around the mass of drunk people stumbling around. No one made any move to get the door. She waited a few more seconds. "Chloe? Amy? Ashley? Stacie?" Looking down at her seat she debated what to do. _Chloe asked me to wait for her here_. "Cynthia Rose? Flo? Jessica? Lilly?" Still nothing. "I guess I'll get the door then." Standing from her seat she walked towards the front door, taking a few seconds to let the room settle and stop spinning.

Chloe came hurrying back down the stairs, her eyes searching for the right shade of green. _She's not in her seat_. Scanning over where they were just sitting she couldn't find Beca, but her yellow cup was there. Her eyes settled onto the Buttercup wobbling towards the door. _Where is she going?_ Chloe followed after Beca.

But she stopped when Beca opened the front door. It was Jesse.


	13. Other People

**A/N** : Hello! Ugh I know I suck for taking so long. I'm keeping this note short so you can just get into it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves guys. To the Guest who commented about Beca's friends: HAHA I was wondering if anyone would comment on that. Things will be explained in due time. Anyways, I'm sorry for what's to come. Let me know what you think of the end of the chapter!

* * *

"Oh hey Buttercup!" said Jesse, trying to hold back his smile.

"Jesse! I thought you were here already," said Beca.

"Awe. Hi to you too babe."

"What is it with you and 80's movies?" He was dressed in Nike high tops, black jogging pants, a white Clash t-shirt, and a loose tan trench coat, holding a boombox.

"Sometimes, I wish my life were an 80's movie."

"Clearly."

"It would have the best scores." Jesse held the boombox over his head, recreating the Say Anything scene. "And, let's be honest, what girl doesn't want her favourite song playing on a boombox outside her window? Attached to her favourite boy." He teased, grinning at Beca.

"I know I don't." She laughed. Jesse feigned hurt, gripping his heart. "Oh, get in here." Beca meant for him to enter the house, but Jesse took it as 'come here and hug me.' So, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze, planting his lips on hers.

"Jesse hey," said Chloe from behind. "You made it." Beca pulled away from the kiss, looking like she was just caught doing something she shouldn't be.

"See Bec, _someone_ noticed I wasn't here." He leaned forward giving Chloe a hug. "Woah! You guys look great. Powerpuff girls, nice."

"Thanks." Chloe gave him a thin smile, then gestured to his boombox. "Where'd you find that? Are you going to be holding onto that all night?"

"Honestly? I haven't decided. It's kind of massive. And I bought it online. You wouldn't believe—"

"Yeah…anyways. Come on let's get you a drink," said Beca, closing the door.

"Yes! I need to get on your level."

Together they walked towards the kitchen. Chloe grabbed her yellow cup from where Beca left it. "Sorry, I put it there thinking we'd end up sitting there again."

"It's fine."

* * *

"Guys," said Cynthia Rose, trying to get the Bellas' attention. "I think I know why I had such a bad feeling about this…" All the girls turned to look in the direction she was staring. Beca was walking into the kitchen with Jesse. Behind them Chloe looked to be drowning her sorrows in her favourite yellow cup. Or else, she was searching for something at the bottom of it, emptying its contents down her throat. "I told you this was a bad idea."

* * *

Chloe enjoys a lot of things. She enjoys spending time with her friends in particular. Getting drunk with them is no exception. Though she considers Jesse a friend, a great friend, one thing she doesn't enjoy is spending time with a drunk Jesse. Especially, if Beca is around.

Fat Amy thought it would be a good idea to continue with drinking games — _because the Bellas need more drinks —_ since Jesse came to the party drier than Beca's humour. As it turns out he was horrible at both slap cup and flip cup. In 2 games he had inhaled at least 10 cups of beer in a very short period of time. At first, Chloe was feeling pretty proud of herself. During slap cup Chloe and Jesse were beside each other, with Jesse on her right. Chloe had successfully bounced the ping pong ball into her cup at least 8 times, while Jesse was still trying to do the same. That meant, she had successfully slapped his cup at least 8 times, forcing him to chug back a cup of beer each time. Now, she had to watch as he threw his arm around Beca, partly leaning on her for support. She had to watch as his fingers traced along her side, pulling her closer to him. All while he sipped his 11th cup of beer, and swayed back in forth in place.

Chloe grit her teeth.

"Yeah! Exactly!" shouted Jesse. "And so I'm trying not to stare because you know how much she hates that." He nudged Beca's shoulder, laughing. "But how could I not when she was looking so adorable." Beca ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back. Her face reddened at Jesse's compliments. All Chloe could do was stand there as Beca looked up at Jesse and smiled. Her hand came up to his mouth in an attempt to cover it. Looking down he leaned forward and pretended to try and bite her fingers but they were always just out of his reach. Jesse flashed his teeth at Beca, his perfect goofy grin that always earned a laugh from her. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his long arms around her in a tight hug. "Just you wait. I'll soften you up yet."

Chloe scoffed. _It's been 3 years. If you haven't yet…_ She wasn't sure what was worse, hearing the chorus of 'ooohs' and 'awes' from everyone in the kitchen or having to watch as the two cuddled into each other, smiling like some stupid teenage love story. Tipping her head back Chloe emptied her sangria down her throat. She never noticed Beca's silent protests against Jesse, or the way she tried to lean away from his touch.

"Okay…" said Stacie as she entered the kitchen. "What are you guys doing standing around for?" A crowd of blank stares met her. Everyone's eyes were glazed over and they were all finding it hard to stand still. It was 10 pm and everyone was drunk. 10 pm and Fat Amy's plans were falling apart. "It's a party! Let's go dance!"

"Yeah! Stacie's right," said Beca. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Jesse. "Beca Mitchell wants to go dancing?!" He over exaggerated his surprise and amazement.

Beca rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I guess not with you!"

She couldn't help it. Chloe smiled as she watched Beca walk away with Jesse stumbling behind, trying to follow her. The Bellas', the ones in the kitchen, came after them with Chloe bringing up the rear.

"Hey," said Chloe walking faster to catch up with Stacie. "Where's Bree?"

"You didn't talk to her?" asked Stacie, raising an eyebrow at Chloe. She shook her head. "She said she called you. She had to go. Something about an emergency. She left in a hurry." Chloe couldn't be sure but she thought she detected a hint of disappointment and annoyance in Stacie's voice. "Anyways," said Stacie, perking up. "I'm here, and ready to party." Stacie danced around Chloe, making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Beca asked. Chloe hadn't realized she had wandered over to them, but smiled nonetheless.

"Stacie's showing off her dancing skills in an attempt to get me all hot and bothered," said Chloe.

"With a body like that, I'm surprised you aren't already."

"Awe, thanks Beca!" said Stacie sauntering towards her. She shook her hair in Beca's face and gave her a personal dance. The look on Beca's face had Chloe's whole body trembling with laughter. She tried her best to cover her mouth to silence her laughs but that only made the occasional bursts so much louder. Horror and surprise painted Beca's face.

"Just wait till you see my dance moves," said Beca when Stacie finished. "You guys aren't ready."

* * *

The music was loud. Feel it in your bones loud. The bass was so strong it echoed in Chloe's ears. It felt like another heartbeat, pounding hard in her head. But she was enjoying it. This way she didn't have to hear anyone talk. She might've been thinking about certain someones but that didn't matter. The room was moving at twice the speed, or maybe it was half. She couldn't be sure. All she knew was everything felt a little surreal and warm, like the room wasn't moving how it was supposed to be. Then again, that might've been because she was drunk. The songs all blended into one long track but she knew if it was a song she loved by the way her heartbeat picked up its pace. Her smile widened and she sang at the top of her lungs as she jumped to its beat. But her favourite way of knowing whether or not it was her song was the way Beca turned to her, lazy eyes rolling, wide smile showing off her teeth. _God, she's adorable_. She caught herself stealing glances anytime Beca wasn't looking. Anytime they would look at each other singing, Chloe didn't have to hear Beca to know they were in perfect sync with one another. It made it almost okay that Jesse was dancing behind Beca. Almost.

If she didn't think too much about it Chloe could forget and just have fun. She could set aside the disappointment that came every time Jesse showed up and Beca distanced herself. But, every now and then Beca would get really excited and grab Chloe's hand. She relished every moment of it, even if it was just a second of Beca jumping up and down to let Chloe know it was _this_ song or _that_. _How can someone look so good just jumping?_ They never danced as close as when they were alone, Jesse was never too far away from Beca, but they danced and Beca would turn to her. Their hands came together and went apart, shoulders brushed, she would lean into Chloe anytime she had something to say. And Chloe was never quick to move away. It was the Halloween party of their senior year, the music was good, her friends were together, and she was drunk. Sure, Beca and Jesse were together, but Chloe was having fun.

There was a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Chloe, sorry do you mind coming upstairs really quick?" asked Jessica over the roar of the speakers.

"What?" asked Chloe, pointing to her ears. "I can't hear you!"

Jessica pointed up. "Can you come upstairs with me?! It's important!" Chloe turned to look at Beca who had stopped dancing and was watching her.

"I need to go upstairs," she mouthed to Beca.

"Why?" asked Beca. Chloe shrugged, nodding her head at Jessica. "Do you want me to come with you?"

 _Yes._ "No. I'll just go up with Jessica and be right back."

"Okay, don't take too long!"

Jessica led her out of the throng of people. "Uh, I kind of need a bit of help," she explained. They walked into the main upstairs bathroom where Emily was draped over the toilet, her head deep in the bowl. A strong pungent smell filled the room.

Chloe almost gagged. "Oh my God," she said, covering her mouth and nose with her hands. "What happened?!" Her voice came out strained and muffled. It was difficult to breath.

"She uh, she might've had too much to drink," said Jessica. "Sorry."

"No, really?" Chloe walked over to the window and threw it open, sticking her head out to take a deep breath of fresh air. "What were you guys thinking?"

"I don't know, she just kept taking all the drinks we offered her. We got carried away, sorry."

Chloe turned away from the window to look at Legacy hanging over the toilet. "Hey Emily, can you hear me?" She nodded but didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open, vomit trails running down to her chin. "Do you need to throw up some more?" Emily shook her head. Turning to Jessica, Chloe asked, "How long has she been here?"

"I'm not sure. She said she was going to use the bathroom and then after a while some of us noticed she still hadn't come back so I went to go check up on her."

Chloe sighed. "Okay, let's get her cleaned up and in bed." Walking over to Emily, Chloe rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Hey Em, it's okay we're going to get you out of here okay." The two began washing the young Bella's face, removing any of her dried puke. Her eyes were half open and empty, her head rolling. They flushed the toilet hoping to clear the room of the smell. Bits and pieces of puke smeared her hands and clothes, and the rest of the bathroom, with sprinkles of red everywhere. "I guess the ketchup really wasn't a good idea," muttered Chloe.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Hey, I'm going to go get some clothes for us to change her into. I'll be right back."

"Okay sounds good, I'll just keep an eye on her."

Chloe left the bathroom and headed to her room. Beca was just coming up the stairs as Chloe ran past. "Chlo! Hey, what's taking you so long. Is everything okay?"

"Beca? What're you doing up here?"

She scratched the back of her head as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Uh, sorry I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You said you would be right back."

"Oh, uh. Legacy's sick so Jess and I are taking care of her. Sorry I'm taking so long." Chloe walked closer to Beca.

"Shit! Is she okay? Do you guys need help or anything?"

"No, no it's fine. She's fine. You go have fun. We won't take much longer. She looks like she's ready for bed anyways, so I'm just getting her a change of clothes and tucking her in. I told you guys the ketchup wasn't a good idea." Chloe laughed.

Beca laughed along. "Well, I didn't encourage it!"

"Sure, and you did a great job trying to stop them." Chloe put her hands on her hips and smiled at Beca, her head shaking. "Anyways, I'll be right down."

"Are you sure?" Beca fidgeted in place, looking nervous. "I can help."

"I think Jess and I can handle it Becs. But, thank you."

"Okay well, if you need anything just let me know. And you can put her in my bed if you want. I distinctly remember promising someone a snuggle later." At that Chloe beamed.

"Oh? I don't remember saying you could sleep in my bed tonight."

"Oh please, Beale. Who says I was talking about you?" Beca smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in the world who tolerates snuggling with a skeleton."

Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh whatever…" Her voice trailed off as she she attempted to poke Chloe in the ribs. The redhead swatted her hands away, laughing at her attempts. Instead, her hands brushed along Chloe's side and she couldn't shake the shudder the ran through her body every time she felt Beca's touch.

"Hey!" Grabbing hold of Beca's hands she accidentally pulled her closer. "I need to take care of Emily, silly." Her breaths were warm on Chloe's face and reeking of liquor.

"Ughh okay. But hurry your cute butt to the dance floor."

 _Okay Beca's definitely drunk_ _. "A_ nything for you." Chloe winked. _But, so am I_.

* * *

Emily wasn't the most responsive. She was almost deadweight laying over the toilet, and as much as she tried to get up she just couldn't. So, Chloe and Jessica decided to drag her to the shower and wake her up. The cold water did the trick, causing a slow, high pitched wail to escape the drunk Bella's lips. After some prompting the 2 seniors left the bathroom to allow Emily to change into Chloe's pyjamas. On either side of her, they walked her over to Beca's bed and laid her down. It all took a lot longer than Chloe hoped.

"Jess, do you mind keeping an eye on her for a bit longer? I'm going to run down and get some water and plastic bags. She's going to need it," said Chloe.

"Of course not," said Jessica, settling down onto Amy's bed.

Rushing downstairs Chloe felt a hint of guilt. _I shouldn't be in such a hurry, Emily's sick and I should be taking care of her. I should've kept a better eye on everyone_. Back in the living Chloe noticed some people were passed out on the couches or talking off to the side. Some people might've gone home. It was a lot quieter with a lot less people. Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of Beca but she didn't see her.

In the kitchen she took a plastic cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. _I should get some tylenol too_. Digging around in the drawers she found a bottle of tylenol then grabbed some plastic bags in case Legacy needed to puke more throughout the night. Someone ran up to her babbling about how much fun they were having and how the Bellas' knew how to throw a damn good party. She smiled and nodded at the girl but Chloe wasn't listening because she wanted to get upstairs, give Emily what she needed, make sure she was okay, and then be back downstairs with Beca. At the end of the hall she noticed a hint of green, the same green she'd been keeping her eyes on all evening. In the diminishing mass of drunk, costumed bodies Jesse had his arms all over Beca. _Ugh_. Chloe's eyes skimmed over Beca's bare legs. She was never one to show them off, or to show any skin at all. But Chloe always felt like she should.

Beca had her arms out on Jesse. Her eyes were trained on him with her mouth open wide. Whatever Jesse said had Beca hysterical and Chloe wondered if she could ever get Beca as excited as that—shoulders bent forward and eyes wild. Despite Jesse's presence Chloe smiled at Beca. _She could be doing whatever and I'd still smile at her._

"Hey girl. Where've you been?" asked Cynthia Rose from behind.

Excusing herself from the other girl, Chloe turned to Cynthia Rose and said, "Thank you! I thought Sam would never shut up."

"No worries. What's with the plastic bags?"

"Legacy's upstairs in Beca's bed. She was in the bathroom throwing up."

"No, shit! She okay?"

"Yeah, it looks like she got most of it out of her system. Why would you guys let her drink so much?"

"What're you asking me for? Amy and Stacie are the ones who've been putting drinks in everyones' hands all night."

"Still…you could've stopped it." Chloe paused. "No—sorry. I could've done something too. Ugh, I just feel like I've been running around all party taking care of things. Anyways, I'm going to run this stuff up, Jess is waiting."

"Here, let me do it."

"No, no it's fine. As the co-captain of the Bellas I'm responsible for taking care of all of you."

"Chloe you can take some of the pressure off, jeeze. It's a party."

"I know, I know. I just feel responsible."

"Okay well, either way I'm coming upstairs with you." Together they walked up to Beca's room, talking along the way. CR asked if Chloe was having fun and she was, minus all the little interruptions. She found herself rambling to CR about all the small things that made her night enjoyable. From her day with Beca, to their matching costumes with Aubrey, the amount of work the Bellas had been putting into rehearsals and even the party, and how they all deserved this night off. She even found herself talking about how excited she was to be spending time with Beca, since it felt like they hadn't been spending much time at all with each other. Chloe hoped CR wouldn't notice her side glances. She didn't talk about Beca much to other people, except Aubrey, because she was afraid of how they would take it or react. But it was so refreshing to have someone else to talk to, even if CR didn't know about her feelings towards Beca. It helped that she was drunk and CR never made a judgment or a comment. She just listened.

Back in Beca's and Fat Amy's room Chloe told Jessica she didn't have to stay any longer. She was free to enjoy the party while CR and her kept an eye on Emily. Earlier she was in a rush to head back down but after seeing Jesse and Beca together, and talking with CR, she didn't mind being upstairs a little while longer. At least until she knew for sure Emily was okay.

"Girl, you should be downstairs enjoying the party. Out of all of us you need this time off the most," said CR.

Chloe laughed. "I know! But it's cool, I'm having fun talking to you. Sorry to ramble."

"Nawh, Red you've got nothing to apologize for." CR took a sip of her drink. She glanced around the room looking like she was trying to decide on something. "Hey," she started. "So what's the deal with you and Mitchell?"

Chloe was about to take a drink when her hand froze and she stared at CR. "Uh, Mitch—excuse—wha—" She took a breath. "Beca?"

"Yeah. Like one second you guys are good, then you're at each others' throat, then you guys aren't talking, and next thing it's like you're _really_ good."

"Oh, uh, that's what you mean."

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

"I don't know uh—yeah just, uhm. Isn't that just how friends are?"

"I guess? It just seems extreme with you 2."

"I don't know. Things are always difficult with Beca. Beca Mitchell is difficult." Chloe looked up, shaking her head. She let out a short laugh. "You noticed huh?"

"Well when things aren't good with you 2 it's just kind of chaos. No one knows what to do."

"What? No."

"Uh, yeah. I don't understand how in like 4 years of being all together you guys still don't see that." Chloe shook her head, laughing. "Y'all are crazy."

* * *

After a little more talking, and after making sure Emily was safe in bed, the 2 made their way back downstairs. A few more people had left but the music was still on and some bodies were still rocking the dance floor. Cynthia Rose set off to refill her drink and find Amy, so Chloe decided to see what Beca was up to. She wasn't in the hallway or the living room. Walking into the kitchen she immediately knew something was wrong. The music was loud, but there was a stillness—an awkward hush over the room. People were standing around, muttering, while some, unbelievably drunk, people were running around dancing. At the other end of the kitchen an angry Jesse was storming off and away from an equally pissed off looking Beca. _What the?_ Beca made no attempt to follow him, instead walking in the opposite direction to talk to Ashley. _Maybe I misinterpreted earlier._ For whatever reason Chloe was compelled to chase after Jesse. She had never seen him look so furious before.

"Jesse!" Chloe called out. He didn't turn around. "Jesse!" She tried again, darting past the people walking by and standing around. He was too far ahead. _Ugh, screw being polite_. Chloe shoved anyone in her way as she ran after him. Grabbing hold of his shoulder she spun him around.

"What do you want Chloe?" he asked, frustrated.

"To talk," responded Chloe, her voice quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go find Beca, she's looking for you." Jesse turned to walk away but Chloe kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

"No. She can wait. Tell me what's wrong." She watched his face and saw the wheels turning as he thought of what to say. His expression changed from anger, to doubt, and finally, sadness.

"I, uh, I," he stammered. "I don't know. I don't know what to do." His eyes flickered everywhere around Chloe, unsure of where to look. The charming, confident, and happy-go-lucky Jesse Swanson was reduced to a sad, stuttering mess. Hunched over and eyes down he looked like someone who hadn't slept for days. It was a stark contrast from the Jesse she was used to. He rubbed his face with his free hand, the other still holding his drink. "It's like, anytime we have some time alone she goes on about you." Chloe stepped back, not expecting what he had to say. "And I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried everything and there's nothing more that I can do." Jesse sighed, closing his eyes. "Like tonight, this song came on and she got really excited so I tried to dance with her, but she was looking for you. I tried calling you, but you weren't answering so I left you a bunch of messages. She was getting so frustrated but I didn't know what to do; I already tried calling and we couldn't find you. You never called back." His voice was strained, words slurring together as he swayed in place. He still hadn't looked at Chloe. "She always just wants to be with you."

"Jesse I'm sorry I—" Her voice was a whisper, barely audible.

"—It's fine. You're the great Chloe Beale, I get that. Who am I to compare?" His voice was cracking. Tears welled up in his eyes as they glossed over. Panic began to build in Chloe. _I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to make him feel better_. Glancing behind her Chloe saw Beca talking and laughing with Ashley. _How is she okay with this?_ Her panic turned to irritation.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to make my way back to you guys but everyone kept interrupting me."

"But I don't get it. What is it about you Chloe? Why doesn't she get that excited about me?" In that moment he could not look any smaller. His face, normally full of smiles, was distraught—a mask of pain and confusion. "It's embarrassing to say but I'm jealous." He sighed. "I'm jealous of you."

Chloe let out a long breath. In her attempt to get as close to Beca as possible she forgot other people were involved. She forgot other people were affected. A pang of guilt gripped her heart. _All this time I was jealous of you Jesse_. "Don't be silly," she said, pretending to laugh it off. "You know how Beca is, she's not good with feelings, emotions, and all that. She," Chloe paused. "She loves you Jesse." _Sigh_.

"No! Anything I do, there's something wrong. I try to dance with her, she says I'm being too aggressive. I hug her from behind, hold her hands, anything in front of other people and I'm suffocating her." Chloe cringed, thinking back to the time he caught them holding hands after the riff-off. _I'm too drunk to be dealing with this._ "It's fine," he said. "Just go. Just go talk to her. I'm getting a drink."

"Wait Jesse. Wait right here. Promise me you won't move, I'll be right back." Chloe stumbled her way to Beca, pushing past Ashley. "We need to talk." Everyone stared at the 2, but said nothing, pretending to sip their drinks and talk with each other. "You need to talk to your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Look at him! He's a mess. He's so upset right now."

"Yeah I don't know why. It's kind of annoying, everyone's here trying to have a good time."

"Just talk to him! He needs you."

"No! If he wants to leave that's up to him."

"Beca! Please." Chloe stared at her, eyes pleading. "Please, for me."

Beca considered this, but thought against. "No. I don't want to. Not even for you." _Sigh. Thanks for nothing Bec_.

Beca walked away, resuming her conversation with Ashley. _Who does Chloe think she is telling me how to handle my relationship? Why does she care if Jesse storms off?_

Chloe didn't know what to do. There was no guide to this. There were no rules. This boy who was dating the exact girl she wanted to be with was storming away because he was intimidated by her. It was the second time tonight that someone said Chloe and Beca had this effect on each other. She wasn't aware people noticed. All this time she was trying to convince herself it was all in her head—that Beca couldn't feel that way about her, that she made it up, that she read too far into meaningless things. She should be excited, happy, and jumping for joy. But in this moment all she felt was guilt.

She wanted to cry, scream, run, anything. Anything but what she was doing, anywhere else in the world. But Jesse was pacing in place, waiting for her and looking like a lost dog. She had to say something, since it didn't look like Beca was going to. Defeated she trudged back to him, head down and shoulders slumped. She fought back the tears threatening to escape from her eyes, racking her brain for something to say to him. Something that could make it all better.

Sometimes, passion made people greedy. That's why it was both a blessing and a curse. People became so fixated on what they wanted, everything else just melted away. They blurred the boundary of reality and their wishes—they mixed up what they yearned for and what was out of their reach.

After calming Jesse down Chloe went in search of her phone. She ignored all the phone calls and text messages she had missed. Scrolling through her contacts she found what she was looking for, but not before the tears began to fall.

 _'I hate you for always being right. I need to start seeing other people.'_


	14. To Be Loved and in Love

**A/N** : Hello lovely people. Sorry for all the song lyrics, sometimes I imagine my stories as movies playing in my head and in movies it's easier to have music playing in the background without interrupting the story or dialogue. A sad Jesse is sad, but I think we can all agree a sad Chloe is even worse. Not much to say except thank you as always for giving this a read, follow, favourite, and review. It's awesome. And welcome! To all the cool new people. Hope you're enjoying it. I might start moving my notes to the bottom because I want to ask you guys about what happens at the end of the chapters. So, let me know what you think about the end!

* * *

 _I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_

 _What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_

 _Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_

 _Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

 _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,_

 _Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

 _Pack up and leave everything,_

 _Don't you see what I can bring_

 _Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

 _Set my midnight sorrow free,_

 _I will give you all of me_

 _Just leave your lover, leave him for me._

 _Leave your lover, leave him for me._

 _We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old_

 _Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,_

 _But if I can't have you I want this life alone_

 _Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_

 _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_

 _Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

It had been a week since the Halloween party. Or so Chloe thought. She was in her room, curled up with a pillow in bed. There hadn't been enough good excuses for her to pull herself up and out of the room. The curtains were drawn and all the lights off. The next song on her 'Soundtrack of my Rejection' playlist began to play.

 _Stood in the rain and watched you go_

 _I feel a lump in my throat_

 _And this is far from joy_

 _I never seemed to learn_

 _That high makes things harder_

 _That high I get from you_

 _I've figured out that joy is not in your arms_

 _I know I'll always ache with an empty heart_

 _I think it's time to run cause I'm seeing stars_

 _I'm seeing stars watch me fall apart_

Her eyes were dry and sore, drained of every drop of moisture by the tears that fell every time she heard a lyric that hit close to home. That was pretty often. She was tired and miserable but in that moment she didn't really feel like doing much about it. Sometimes you just had to be sad. You had to feel the pain that came with the disappointing truth that sometimes you just couldn't have what or who you wanted. That sometimes even if you fell in love with someone, that wasn't enough for them to love you back. Not in the way you wanted. And people could fall in love but were never meant to be together. Chloe sighed. Aubrey had been non-stop calling and messaging her but she wasn't in the mood for a lecture and a pep talk. She just wanted to wallow until the pain subsided. If it ever subsided.

She went for Bella practices of course. They were the only things keeping her sane and grounded. Without the Bellas Chloe would be stark mad running in the streets crying and screaming. Maybe not quite that extreme but something similar. And then she went to the occasional class, if she could drag herself out of bed. It was stupid that Beca had this effect on her and she cursed herself for being so weak—so easily broken down by one person. What was worse was Beca didn't seem to notice, or care. After patching things up with Jesse she had spent the night at his place and it was like nothing was wrong and everything was normal again between the 2 of them. Beca would be late for practice, she was never home, and Chloe stopped scolding her for it, stopped bugging her, stopped caring. Except she did care. Not just about Beca, but the Bellas as well. If the Worlds were to be a success Beca had to start making an effort.

There was a knock on her door. "Chloe, it's Cynthia Rose." She didn't respond. "Can I come in?" She turned over, away from the door, and stayed silent. "Please?"

 _Ugh._ "Whatever it is CR, I'm not interested," said Chloe. Her voice came out like a croak, rough and hoarse. It hurt to talk. Chloe rubbed her throat.

"Girl come on, you've been in your room for days. I brought brownies and a vanilla bean frappe for you."

Chloe turned back towards the door. Her stomach grumbled and she could feel the drool pooling in her mouth. _That sounds delightful right now_. "Okay fine," she groaned, sitting up in bed.

"Jeeze, crack a light and a window why don't you." CR stepped into the room with the promised brownies and frappe in hand. "You look wonderful."

"Is everyone in this a cappella group sassy?"

"It's just how we all show our love for each other." She handed Chloe the brownies and set the drink on the bedside table before hopping onto the bed. "So, what's up with you Red? Ever since the party you've been almost as M.I.A. as Beca. What happened?"

"Nothing," mumbled Chloe in between mouthfuls of double chocolaty chip brownies. She refused to look at CR, focusing all her attention on the delicious food she brought her. They sat in silence for a while, CR letting Chloe finish her food. Music continued to play in the background.

 _It feels like a lover I won't see in the morning_

 _So I keep my eyes open through the night_

 _I take these things for more than what they're worth_

 _I take each kiss for more than what it's meant to be_

 _Call me a hopeless romantic_

 _Call me just plain pathetic_

 _I am what I feel and tonight I'm not that much_

"Woah, sad mu—" started CR. But Chloe cut her off, bursting into a fit of sobs. Her body shook and she couldn't stop, the lyrics fuelling the sadness already so deep in her bones.

 _Sorry I won't be reachable for days_

 _I'm cutting myself off_

 _Please leave me be in my misery_

 _I'm making amends with my conscience_

Tears rained down Chloe's face and CR didn't know what to do. She had never seen the redhead so distraught. This was worse than distraught though, this was broken. The longer the song continued the worse her sobs became and CR was sure she had never seen anyone in so much pain before. There was nothing she could do but watch and wait—wait until Chloe let it all out of her system and calmed down. When the song ended Chloe's breaths began to slow, her cries much quieter. CR stood up and wrapped her arms around the redhead telling her that everything was going to be alright. It was weird, but it felt wrong not to try and comfort her.

"Chloe, whatever it is girl, it'll be okay," repeated Cynthia Rose. Her sobs had ceased and now, only silent tears fell as Chloe's breaths evened out. "I'm here if you want to talk." Pulling away, CR went back to her spot on the bed, watching the redhead. She wanted to give her space to settle down.

Chloe wiped at the lines of tears running down her cheeks. She took big breaths and looked up every now and then, rapidly blinking her eyes in hopes of stopping the tears from continuing to fall. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "That was so stupid. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. Shoot, if you always had it together you wouldn't be human." They sat in silence a while longer, Chloe trying to compose herself. She lowered the volume on her speakers, scared that another song might set her off.

"Ughh," whined Chloe. "CR I'm not one who's scared to open up to people but I'm scared." She fidgeted with her hands and her eyebrows lowered.

"Take your time. I have all day."

"I'm usually the one in your position." She wouldn't sit still. "The stupid thing is you'd probably understand better than anyone else. And I'm tired of dealing with this on my own."

"What about Aubrey?"

"She's great and all but she feels so far away. And I know she means well but sometimes I just wonder if she really thinks about what comes out of her mouth."

"Yeah…I can see that."

Taking a deep breath Chloe closed her eyes. Her nerves were getting the best of her and if she didn't say anything soon she never would. "I like Beca."

* * *

"Hey Legacy, how's it going?" asked Fat Amy.

"I don't know if it's possible but I still feel the effects of the Halloween party," responded Emily, looking miserable. She joined the Bellas on the grass of the campus courtyard.

"Yeah…about that. I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault Fat Amy, I could have said no to the drinks."

"Exactly! I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Amy!" Stacie scolded the Australian. "Bad hangover huh Legacy."

"It's been a week, can that still be considered a hangover?" asked Flo.

"That's why I said _bad_." Everyone shook their heads at Stacie.

"I slept all day after the party and that still wasn't enough. I've never felt so exhausted in my life. I think I tried jumping on some random person's back. I have so many random bruises."

"You were doing this like butt slapping dance on a table. You fell off the table a couple times."

"At one point you were babbling about Benji falling into a kiddie pool and being dragged away by a lion."

"We didn't have a pool…"

"Was Benji even there?"

"Oh but your dancing improved, sorta."

"Every time Beca mentioned Chloe you winked at her."

"Oh my God, and we played 'Would You Rather.'"

"You called Chloe _mom_ ," said Fat Amy. "To her face. Even I don't do that."

Emily cringed. "I heard she took care of me when I was a mess. Her, CR, and you Jessica." Jessica nodded. "Ugh, she must hate me. I'm so sorry for the mess in the bathroom."

"Don't worry about it, it happens. And no, I don't think she hates you," said Stacie.

"But she hasn't spoken to me since. And she always rushes out of practice, before I have the chance to talk to her or even just thank her."

"Don't think that's about you. I wouldn't take it personally."

"I never want to drink again."

"That's what they all say."

"Besides, our Thanksgiving dinner is coming up in a couple of weeks," said Ashley. "It won't be as wild but we always have a drink or two."

"Or ten," said Fat Amy. "I'll bring the wine." Emily groaned.

* * *

' _Becaw! Dinner after your internship?_ ' Beca read the message then put her phone away. Ever since their little 'fight' Jesse had been making plans left and right. The 2 of them were good, thanks to Chloe. Whatever she told Jesse seemed to do the trick and they fought and made up all within an hour. Thanks to Chloe. And for some reason, that bothered Beca. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that bothered her, but it wouldn't leave her mind. Maybe it was how Jesse had become so much more boring, predictable, and suffocating since Halloween. Maybe it was because she wanted to know what it would be like for her and Jesse to not be okay. _What would he do to make things right with her? How he we would react to not having Beca around?_ But of course Chloe came to the rescue, like she always did, and made everything better. _Why can't Jesse figure out the right things to do or say when we're in a fight? Why does it always have to be Chloe?_

Maybe it was because Chloe had disappeared since then and she wouldn't look Beca in the eye any second they had together. _Did I do something wrong?_

Beca wasn't being fair. It was her who had upset Jesse, though she still wasn't sure how, and she made no effort to try and understand why. She didn't even bother going after him. Again, that was all Chloe. But it was her who went home with Jesse that night, and it was her who missed out on snuggling with Chloe in bed. That, Beca was sure, bothered her. And now Jesse continued nagging her to hangout when all she wanted to do was spend time with Chloe.

 _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

I can't do that Cynthia Rose," said Chloe. She had just finished explaining, in great detail, about everything that's happened and everything that she had been feeling in the past 3 years of being around Beca. It was a relief to say it all out loud. "I'm…I think I'm in love with Beca." She sighed. Sucking in a deep breath, Chloe paused. Now, she wasn't so sure. It was scarier to hear herself say it—to hear her say it out loud and to another person. It felt more real, like she couldn't take it back. But, as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. All those times of struggling against it, struggling against her feelings, only made them stronger. "I love her." Chloe wiped the tears out of her eyes before they could fall. "You know, psychologists did a study that suggested a crush only lasts 4 months. Any longer than that and it's supposed to be love. So, what's 3 years when she doesn't love you back? Obsession?" She let out a snort. The tears were starting to fall faster than she could wipe them away. CR watched in silence just letting her vent. Chloe let out a sharp laugh. "Unfortunately, Jesse's a great friend. I helped them patch up their relationship. I always help them get back together. And then I sit and cry about it, because I'm an idiot. Aubrey's right, I am pathetic."

"No. I'm not going to let you talk about yourself like that. I'll listen to you rant but never once can you call yourself pathetic. It takes a lot of courage and heart for you to be as loyal as you are to her, and to the Bellas. Chloe, you're one of the best people I know and I'll be damned if you forget that."

Chloe looked up at CR, unable to believe the words leaving her mouth. All this time she had been beating herself up for being as stupid as she was—reading into things, chasing after Beca, doing whatever it took to make sure she was happy. And Aubrey reaffirmed how desperate she looked. But never once did she think she was being courageous. Yet, here was Cynthia Rose telling her—applauding her for everything she'd done.

"Look, I get it," continued Cynthia Rose. "It's not easy going after someone you…love. And sure it can start to feel hopeless and lousy when you don't seem to get anywhere with them. Shit, it feels worse when you do make progress but it goes nowhere. But I wouldn't call you desperate or pathetic." Chloe gave her a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Damn girls like to flirt with anything that moves. Straight girls are the worst…like damn bitch! This ain't no game. You will end up in bed with me."

That had Chloe laughing. "Cynthia Rose!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." She chuckled. "I had a point to that. I'm just saying, Beca's far from straight. If you 2 could see the way you looked at each other sometimes—"

"—I always thought I was making that up in my head!"

"What?"

"The looks she gives me! I mean, sure it's nothing compared to the way I _stare_ at her but I always thought those times she looked a little longer than should, or those side glances she gave me could mean maybe she could think about me in that way too. At least I wish they meant that." Chloe shook her head, putting her face in her hands. "Ugh, I'm just so tired of looking into it."

"But Chloe, the way you guys look at each other when the other's got their back turned or they're not paying attention—the ones you guys don't see—some people never get that in their life. They never get that kind of love."

Her words weren't helping the ache in Chloe's heart. "Well what am I supposed to do?!" shouted Chloe, sounding angrier than she meant to. "I've tried everything, given her signs, left so many hints. Chloe's voice dropped to a whisper, defeated.

Silence filled the room, interrupted by the start of a song.

 _Oh, I'm a mess right now_

 _Inside out_

 _Searching for a sweet surrender, but this is not the end_

 _I can't work it out, how_

 _Going through the motions, going through us_

 _And oh, I've known it for the longest time_

 _And all of my hopes, all of my words_

 _Are all over written on the signs_

 _When you're on my road walking me home_

 _Home, home, home, home_

 _See the flames inside my eyes_

 _It burns so bright I wanna feel your love, no_

 _Easy baby, maybe I'm a liar_

 _But for tonight I wanna fall in love_

 _And put your faith in my stomach_

"Have you ever tried just telling her?" asked Cynthia Rose.

Chloe stared at her, mouth open to respond. But she had nothing to say. Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned. "Uh," she started, but she shook her head and closed her mouth. After a few more seconds she crossed her arms together. "No, no. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she's with Jesse."

"And?"

"I can't just tell her!"

"You said that already. But, you haven't said why."

"Becau—because…Because what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then you know and you can move on. It's got to be better than this." CR gestured to Chloe wrapped in her blankets in bed, eating a box of brownies and sipping on a frappe. With her tear stained face, disheveled red hair, and slumped shoulders she looked like a ghost of her formal self. The only light in the room was from the lamp on her beside table behind her. From CR's point of view she was silhouetted against the light, making her look even more gloom. "Beca's thick as hell. You could say something straight to her face and she still wouldn't get it. And honestly, I don't think she'd say that."

"But you _don't know_. If she feels the same why hasn't she done anything? Why hasn't she left Jesse? Why hasn't she told me?"

CR shrugged. "Afraid of leaving? Why haven't you?"

 _Damn it CR._ She always had an answer, something that shut Chloe up. And every time Chloe had to think about how to respond. CR wasn't wrong, why hadn't she just told Beca? She wasn't sure what was holding her back. When CR said it, everything sounded obvious. Like you could add a 'duh' at the end over every one of her sentences. "I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." _God, I'm so cliché_.

"Girl, you've got to make a decision. You don't want to ruin the friendship but it looks like it's ruining you."

"All these one-liners…"

"The Chloe Beale I know wouldn't let her fears stop her. Or the 'boyfriend' title. Shit, it's not like they're married. Isn't the point of dating figuring out what and who you want? Just help her realize what she wants is you."

Chloe laughed. "I'd rather not have 'homewrecker' under my belt, thank you very much. I'd like to respect the boundaries of their relationship…although after talking to Jesse I realize I haven't been doing a very good job of that."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I told Bree I'd start seeing other people. Nothing serious, just to get myself back into it. Maybe I'll be able to start picturing myself with someone else." She sighed.

"Even though I disagree with this, and think you should still tell Beca, I understand. I support ya girl."

"Thanks CR." Chloe smiled at her, really smiled. The light in her eyes was beginning to come back. "You don't know how good it feels to have someone to talk to. I've kept it in for so long I guess it all just came rushing out. Sorry. Maybe now I can start to get over it, over her."

"Why are you apologizing? You know I'm here for you."

Putting the food aside, Chloe threw herself around CR. "You have been _so_ understanding. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Woah, easy Red!" CR laughed. "It was nothing. "And hey, with your personality and that body of yours, you're going to have _no problem_ finding someone to get under." She winked. "If you're looking for some girls, or guys, to fool around with let me know!"

* * *

Fat Amy stretched out on the living room couch ignoring the constant buzz of her phone. Bumper had been incessant with his texting and constant need to hangout. She was starting to feel a little tied down by all of it. Besides, she had a lot on her mind. And Amy wasn't the type to have things on her mind, let alone let them stay there and bother her.

Halloween was a disaster. Though she hated to admit it. She was one of the best planners in Tasmania, with all 5 fingers on each hand. All of her plans went accordingly and she never had a problem. But Halloween couldn't have ended worse if she set 5 koalas loose at the party. Legacy ended up with her head in the toilet, Bhloe was worse off than ever, and she didn't even have sex. There were too many things the Bellas had to take care of.

When Beca entered the kitchen beside Jesse, with Chloe in tow looking miserable, a huge argument—discussion broke out between the Bellas about whether or not to continue with their plans. Some people felt it was wrong to get Beca to cheat on Jesse. If Fat Amy had it her way she would rather focus on breaking them up because whoever thought of Jeca was crazy. Seriously, Beca and Chloe oozed 'love at first sight' and 'meant to be together.' But, unfortunately, this was the hand they were given. And it wasn't even that she wanted Beca to cheat on Jesse, it was more that she wanted her to realize what was so perfect in front of her. _Honestly, the shit Chloe does for Beca, and the lengths Beca will go for Red. How do they_ not _see it?_ But now the Bellas were starting to feel guilty. And normally Fat Amy wouldn't even care. _Who gives a shit what people do with their lives?_ But, even though the Bellas started as a distraction from her many boyfriends, Fat Amy grew a soft spot for all the girls. Years of a cappella competitions and a lifetime of fun times and good memories were hard to ignore. Especially with the short stack of a best friend she bonded with over the years. Fat Amy cared about Beca, about all of them. And this was their last year all together.

Fat Amy's brows furrowed, deep in thought. If only she could tell the girls how Beca was feeling about her relationship with Jesse, then they would understand. Conversation from the car show, late night bedroom sessions, and after practice coffee dates drifted through Fat Amy's mind. _'Everything's always the same with him.' 'It's horrible to say but I'm not excited anymore. I don't look forward to seeing him like I used to. And the more I think about it, I wonder if I ever did look forward to it.'_ But that wasn't her secret to tell. Sometimes she couldn't believe how dense Beca was. Those fleeting glances between Chloe, pokes at the rib, or how they were always hand in hand. There's no way Beca thought that meant nothing. Or the way she would sometimes just go on about Chloe. For a musical genius Beca was pretty stupid. Then again, for the passionate mind everything else that happens is just background noise. But how was she going to convince everyone else to stick with the plan?

Stacie walked into the room. "Why do you look like someone just ate your last piece of cake?" she asked.

"I'm thinking," responded Fat Amy.

"Don't hurt yourself." Stacie sat on the other couch, filing her nails. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you want to make Bhloe happen?"

"Because eventually, once he's satisfied," Stacie gestured to her down under, "I want to find someone who looks at me the way Chloe looks at Beca. I want to be as happy as Beca is when she's around Chloe." She shrugged. "I want to feel that way too."

"So, you want to know it exists."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, you're not a complete bimbo."

"I may be the hot one, but it doesn't mean I don't have feelings too. Or wants other than sex."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm the hot one."

* * *

With Thanksgiving right around the corner Beca had been putting more hours into her internship. Since she had been spending so much time on the album she convinced herself her boss was even busier than she was and thus hadn't had the chance to listen to any of the demos she gave him. The very demos she gave him long ago, when she first started on Snoop's album. It couldn't be because he didn't like any of the mixes she made. Thankfully, the end was near. He'd have to give them a listen sooner or later.

It was weird because even though Beca had burst through the gym doors late on several occasions Chloe never scolded her. She never had anything to say. Angry glares shot daggers at Beca but she never voiced her frustration. A quiet Chloe was much scarier than a loud one and Beca wasn't sure how much longer she could handle not talking to her. It was making Beca miserable.

So, when Chloe strolled around the kitchen for the first time since the party, Beca cast away all the voices that told her to run and hide, and just spoke to her.

"Hey Chlo. Want to hangout tonight?" asked Beca

"Sorry, can't. I'm busy tonight," responded Chloe.

"Oh? What're you doing?"

"I've got a date."

Beca finally took in the sight of her. Chloe was dressed in a simple, short, black pencil skirt. On top she had a plaid, patterned, pastel blue and white button up that was tucked in. Her hair hung simple and lazy, draped over her shoulders in loose curls. _God, she's gorgeous_. "A date? In the middle of all the Worlds prep?"

"What? I can't go on a date?"

"No, that's not what I meant," replied Beca. "Aren't you the one who said 100% commitment?" _That's rich coming from you_.

"I need a break. Think of it as a stress reliever."

"That's some stress reliever," grumbled Beca.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You think I can't get a date?"

"No! You're putting words in my mouth."

"What then?"

"Let's start again. Oh wow you're going on a date! Congrats. With who?"

"It's not that easy Beca."

"Chloe please! I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just surprised is all."

"You're really bad with words. And for your information a friend of CR's"

"Wait. Are you going on a date with a girl?"

"So what if I am?"

"Uh—no—nothing. Just, uh—that's cool."

 _Chloe on a date?_ Beca hadn't seen her with anyone since Tom in her freshman year. And she never did know what had happened to him. People, guys and girls, would hit on her and flirt but nothing ever came out of it. Chloe was never interested in any of them. And there was _a lot_ of them. _What's with the sudden change?_ Beca's thoughts swirled around in her head. _Not that I care. Or I mean, not that it matters. Wow she's right I am bad with words. NOT THAT IT SHOULD MATTER_. That seemed like a better thought. _I should be happy for her—I_ am _happy for her._

Beca watched her running around the kitchen, getting ready. By the way she organized things that didn't need organizing and the way she cleaned things that were already neat and tidy, Beca could tell Chloe was anxious. Fussing with the collar of her shirt, and the hem of skirt Chloe kept muttering under breath. The occasional "ugh!" or "dammit" or "shoot!" escaped her lips. Beca couldn't help but stare, and laugh. She was adorable when she was nervous. It would've been a little more enjoyable if the reason Chloe was so nervous wasn't because she was about to go on a date, but if Beca ignored that fact she could enjoy watching Chloe stumble around the kitchen.

"Hey," said Beca, taking hold of Chloe's hands. "You look amazing don't worry. Whoever it is will be too busy staring at you to even eat their dinner or whatever it is you guys will be doing." Beca gave her a toothless smile and a gentle squeeze. Something about saying that to Chloe sucked, but watching her blue eyes go from a dark, nervous, dull blue to a bright, smiling, crystal clear hue made it worth it. Chloe's eyes crinkled at the corners and Beca was transported back to those wide open skies she always lost herself in when she stared at Chloe. She didn't realize she was still holding Chloe's hands.

"Kind of like the way you are now?" Chloe giggled.

Beca coughed and took a step back, forcing her hands to drop to her side. "Uh yeah Beale, just like that."

The doorbell rang.

"That's her!" Chloe squealed, the panic rising in her voice. "Wish me luck!" She grabbed her purse and keys from the counter and, without thinking about it, gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek as she hugged her.

"Uh…you don't really need it but good luck," said Beca, surprised.


	15. A Lot to Be Thankful For

**A/B:** Holy hell. The lot of you are unbelievably patient and for that I am grateful. There's so many things I feel the need to say but it's way past my bedtime and I'm feeling just a little delirious. First things first, I cannot apologize enough for how long this chapter took and how bad it is. Honestly, I've been stuck on this for weeks, granted I didn't look at it much while I was away, but still. I vowed never to post anything that I wasn't entirely happy with, but here I am doing it. There might come a time when I look back and maybe edit this, I don't know yet. So, if you strongly dislike any part of it please let me know. Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times over for sticking around. I won't ever take that long to update again, and I won't ever let a chapter be as bad as this again. Please forgive me. Secondly, I kind of lost sight of where I was going with everything. It may or may not be obvious in this chapter. But I've (clearly) had enough time to think about it and get back on track. So, the next few bits will be better. Anyways, this is a long author's note. And you've all waited long enough for this. So here it is. The next update will be up this weekend to make up for how long this took. Sorry again.

* * *

At first staying up to wait for Chloe's date to finish seemed like a good idea. Now, Beca was watching and waiting for each painful second to tick by. _This is worse than class_. Each second seemed to take longer than the last and each minute an eternity. _She wouldn't go home with her would she? Not on a first date. Wait—is this a first date?_ A sudden thought crossed Beca's mind, turning her blood cold. _She wouldn't bring her home, here, would she?_ Beca picked her laptop up off the coffee table hoping to pass some time by making a mix.

"Hey Short Stack. What're you up to?" asked Fat Amy.

"Really, Amy?" exclaimed Beca. "I have enough people talking all types of shit, let alone my friends…" she muttered under her breath, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What's got you hot enough to melt a thong?"

"Nothing. What does that even mean?"

"Come on Beca."

"I said it's nothing!"

"Is it Jesse?"

"No! Why does something wrong have to mean him?"

"Well, it's either that or—"

"—No. You know what, never mind. It's fine."

"But something is wrong?"

"Just drop it. Please."

Just when Beca thought Fat Amy was done she had one more thing to ask. "So, where's Red?" The cold, hard stare she shot back was enough to make Amy shut up.

* * *

"This has been so much fun!" said Chloe, giggling. "Honestly, I've been out of it for so long I kind of forgot how exciting it all was." She took her straw in-between her fingers, playing with it before bringing it up to her mouth. Her 3rd vodka cranberry was almost finished. In front of Chloe sat a pretty brunette with light brown, almost hazelnut, eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cute, button nose. Her small red lips were pulled up in a wide smile. Cynthia Rose was convinced Chloe had a thing for brunettes. There was Beca, of course, and Tom before her, but CR didn't know about the others before them. Chloe wouldn't say she had a type, just that she liked people who she clicked with. She wasn't 100% certain about Sarah, not the way she was with Beca, but this was a start. Besides, it didn't have to be anything serious, it just had to be fun. And Sarah certainly screamed fun. Of course, the alcohol helped.

"You make it easy you realize that right?" asked Sarah, quirking her eyebrow. Chloe couldn't help but blush. "Seriously, where has Cynthia Rose been hiding you?"

"And here I was, nervous you wouldn't like me." Chloe toyed with the lip of her glass, her mouth still playing with the straw.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're like the easiest person to talk to."

" _Oooh_. Tell me _more_." With her tongue out, Chloe made a face at Sarah and smiled. It was nice hearing someone compliment her. It was nice having someone try.

"No, seriously. I know we aren't done with this 1st—err—date yet, but we should go for coffee or something. Sometime soon. I have to see you again."

Chloe laughed. "Easy Sarah! I haven't even decided how I feel about you yet." She teased.

"Oh really? I distinctly recall you saying you were having fun."

"Mmm, that doesn't necessarily mean it's because of you."

"It's the waitress isn't it? I knew you got a bigger slice of cheesecake than I did."

"We really bonded when you went to the bathroom."

"You did look excited when I left. I remember passing her on my way there."

"She waited for you to leave. I'm meeting up with her after this—after her shift."

"You know, I didn't want to go but my bladder wasn't listening to me. I don't blame you though, she's pretty hot."

"I mean I could always ask how she'd feel about you joining. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Sarah almost choked on her long island iced tea. A fit of laughter shook her body as she finished swallowing her drink and gasped for air. "Oh my God!" Chloe joined in, her head falling forward, closer to Sarah.

The 2 talked the whole rest of the night and Chloe was enjoying herself. There was never a break from their conversation and it seemed as if they would never run out of things to talk about. They didn't even notice the dwindling customers in the restaurant. Conversation was easy, though Chloe wasn't the type to have a hard time talking with other people. Her whole life had been all about the Bellas for the past 7 years, she kind of forgot what it was like to have a life outside of it all. To have a life outside of a cappella, the Bellas, and Beca.

"Chlo?" asked Sarah, waving her hand in front of Chloe's face. As if she took a sip of a disgusting drink, her lips turned down in a frown as her eyebrows lowered. _Chlo?_ She grimaced. Sarah sensed her discomfort. "Hey did I do something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head, trying to clear her face. "No, sorry. I'm just not used to hearing anyone—else, call me that."

"Won't be calling you Chlo, duly noted. Sorry."

Chloe gave her a small smile, her eyes focused on the drink in front of her. "Thanks," she mumbled, glad Sarah hadn't asked about it further. The rest of the night went off without anymore hitches and Chloe agreed to have coffee with Sarah after class on Tuesday. She was a little more hesitant and reserved, but still excited, genuinely excited to see Sarah. And that was evident when she came bounding through the front door all smiles and giggles.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you'd never make it home," said Beca, walking into the hallway.

"Becs!" shouted Chloe, throwing her arms around her. It was a natural reflex for Chloe, wrapping her arms around Beca, even if it was just because she saw her. Whether she was sad, happy, or excited, Beca was always the first person Chloe turned to. This time was no different and Beca looked relieved. "What are you doing up?" Chloe stepped back, away from Beca.

"I was uh—just uh—watching tv and stuff." Her hand reached up to scratch the back of her head.

"You weren't waiting up for me were you?"

"N—no! Why would I? Just couldn't sleep is all."

"Oh. Okay, well I'm going to head to bed."

Beca's eyes went wide. "What, you're not even going to tell me how it went?"

"You want to hear about my date?" Chloe stepped back, surprised.

"Yes?" It was a response that sounded like a question. Beca was unsure, but she didn't want Chloe to leave.

"You want to hear about it now?"

"Sure, now's as good a time as any."

That seemed to light up Chloe's face. "Okay! I'm going to shower and change first. Meet you in my bed?"

"Okay, sounds like a date."

* * *

"And then we decided on coffee on Tuesday," explained Chloe. When she heard no response she turned to look at Beca nodding off to sleep beside her. "Hey sleepy," said Chloe, nudging Beca with her elbow. "Get to bed before you fall asleep."

"Hmm?" asked Beca, in a groggy voice. Eyes half open she looked around the familiar room where she had slept in so many other nights before. Wide, crystal blue eyes watched her.

"Get to bed silly!" Her voice was playful.

"I am in bed."

"You're in _my_ bed."

"I'm comfortable here," murmured Beca, scooting closer to Chloe.

"Beca." The fun in her voice was replaced by something a little more stern.

" _Chloe_." Beca dragged the e in her name longer as she curled into a ball next to her.

"Seriously, Beca. I'm tired."

Beca's eyes opened and she uncurled herself from her spot in bed. The seriousness in Chloe's voice was something Beca only ever heard during practice, usually when she was late or goofing off. "You want me to leave?"

"Well I mean, sleep in your own bed." She shrugged.

"You've never asked me to leave."

"You're being dramatic. I'm just asking you to sleep in your room."

"Usually you're bugging me to sleep with you."

"Beca."

"Okay, fine!" Beca threw her hands up, pulling the covers off of herself. "If you want me to leave so badly I'll go." She stormed off, hands clenched and jaw tight. Maybe she was being dramatic, but she didn't understand what the big deal was. She'd slept in Chloe's bed before. A lot of times before.

* * *

Since then things were tense in the Bella household. With Chloe starting to "see" someone, everyone thought maybe she would ease up on the practice regime but if anything she seemed to drill them all even harder. It didn't help that finals for classes were coming up and everyone was scrambling to try and balance all of their workloads. Beca was never around, other than for practice, but that wasn't anything new. What was surprising was how much work she was putting into the Bellas. No doubt she had always been a great leader. Her and Chloe worked perfectly hand in hand, sometimes literally. But at the start of this year, with the suspension, and everything else that's happened after, she had clearly not been as motivated as she had been in the past to see the Bellas succeed. Lately though, she attended every practice, had come on time or even early, had songs prepared for them to sing, and even suggested choreography to pair with the music. Beca and Chloe were clearly at odds with each other, but that only seemed to make the pair work harder. Which was great news for the Bella, but also a bit of a pain in the ass because all they ever seemed to do was practice. All. The. Damn. Time.

Then, Chloe was off seeing whoever she was seeing and Beca was off doing whatever she was always doing. The Bellas were left scrambling to get their own lives together. The next couple of weeks all blurred into one.

"Guys, I kind of hate how Chloe and Beca aren't seeing each other anymore," moaned Emily, resting her head on the kitchen table. It had been one of those practices where Beca and Chloe stood at either ends of the gym shouting out their own ideas of what they should do for the performance. Of course both demanded they try both of their ideas and see which was better. Of course that meant double the practice that went on for twice as long. Of course nothing was decided at the end of it.

Most of the Bellas grumbled in agreement. Cynthia Rose opened her mouth to say something but Fat Amy just covered it up with her hand, her face stern. CR sighed in defeat.

"Told you she wasn't upset about you," said Stacie, looking at Legacy.

"They're just going through a phase," added Fat Amy. "I don't know if you've noticed but they're both extremely stubborn."

"They're not the only ones..." muttered CR. "Maybe, instead of focusing on them and their 'relationship,' we should take a bit of the load off for the Worlds. You know, help out with the set, planning choreography, and all that," she suggested.

"Like they'd even listen to us," said Stacie, standing up to make a smoothie.

"Well like, at first I just felt horrible because they were so damn cute together you know? But now that they're miserable, Bella practice isn't fun anymore. It's not like it used to be," said Emily. "Not that Chloe's miserable with who she's seeing. Or wait, I'm sure Beca isn't miserable either…I just uh—shoot. I mean—"

"We get it Legacy."

"What do we do?"

"Who says we should do something?" asked CR.

"They're our friends shouldn't we do something?" Emily asked back.

"The last time we meddled and tried interfering look how that ended."

"When was that?"

Silence fell across the room. CR had forgotten Legacy wasn't aware of the Halloween plans. Luckily, Chloe walked in through the front door and entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" said Chloe, greeting the Bellas. "I hope it's alright that I invited Sarah—my, uh, friend—to join us for Thanksgiving dinner next week."

Everyone looked up and smiled but only CR looked genuinely happy about the news.

* * *

It was another long day for Beca, one that started far too early. She was tired. Work on Snoop's album was pretty much done but she was back to her other duties at the internship: coffee and burritos, with the occasional office, bathroom, and kitchen clean up. Even though the work slowed down it was still exhausting. On top of the Bella practices, Beca just wanted to sleep for a week straight and not have to think about anything. All of her creative and mental processes were exhausted on making Snoop's album standout from the millions of other Christmas albums on the market but now she needed her brain to focus on finals for classes. Plus, she was having the hardest time coming up with the set they would use for Worlds. No song seemed to stand out, nothing was ever good enough, and Chloe didn't make it any easier with her constant reminders. It never seemed to end, her list of things to do. All this work, worry, and stress did nothing to improve her already sour mood.

As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Chloe. Not the crazed, bossy, control-freak Chloe she saw at practice and constantly challenged and argued with. She missed the Chloe she would lay in bed with talking about life, Russian lit, the future, and everything in-between until they both drifted off to sleep. She missed the Chloe who shook her head when Beca came running late through the doors as a small smile threatened to spread across her face. She missed the smile that Chloe tried so hard to hide. Beca missed her best friend but she was never one to miss people. The stupidest part of it all was that Chloe was right there, in front of her, but for some reason they just weren't getting along. It was always something: a dance move, a song, what time to have the practices and for how long, who needed to use the bathroom more, what to watch on tv, anything. Nowadays, they seemed to argue over everything. Beca wasn't helping the situation, she knew that, but she was just so annoyed and she couldn't say why. She just was. And that just pushed her further away from Chloe.

Beca didn't even care anymore that all she thought about was Chloe. It was becoming a serious, distracting problem.

"Beca have you had a chance to put together a setlist for Worlds?" asked Chloe as she came down the stairs. _Speak of the devil_.

"No, Chloe," responded Beca, a little harsher than she meant to. "Finals studying and work at the station have been kicking my ass."

"Okay well, we're just over a semester and a bit away from it so we really need music to pair with choreo."

"I know."

"And someone's contacted me about doing a gig early in the spring next year. We're going to need a set for that too."

"Seriously?"

"It'll be good practice before the Worlds. It's not like we have shows or competitions to prep us right now." Beca groaned. Turning to look at her Chloe asked, "What's up with you?"

"What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"You always say that, especially when everything isn't okay."

"I'm fine."

"You've been really tense lately."

"How would you know?" _Beca you're supposed to make up with her not throw her out the door._ "I mean, with all of us being so busy." She backpedaled.

"How about I give you a back rub?" _What the hell?_

"No…but how about we have our long overdue TV marathon that I owe you. Since we didn't actually snuggle like I promised that night."

Chloe laughed. "Beca that was like a month a go. Besides, as much as I'd love to, I'm meeting up with Sarah in a bit."

"Again?"

"Yeah! I'm totes excited. She's taking me out, but after we study." Chloe made a face. "I sorta told her about how I failed Russian lit a few times so she's been helping me study. So sweet of her!" _Ughh…I'm supposed to help you out with studying._ And there it was again, the frustration that bubbled from deep within Beca and she still couldn't say why. It just made her so damn mad. But this time it was worse than just angry, she was also disappointed. She asked Chloe to hangout and she had flat out said no. Chloe didn't even think about it, she chose Sarah over her and it sucked.

"But you guys have been hanging out all week. I thought all the help I've been giving you was enough for classes."

"Well yeah, but I'm preparing for finals and trying to get in some extra study sessions. I know how busy you are with work, school, and the set prep. This way I don't have to bother you."

 _"I'd prefer if you did bother me,"_ Beca grumbled under her breath.

"Hmm?" Chloe looked up at Beca.

"Nothing. Have fun."

"Thanks! You going to be okay at home alone?"

"Just peachy."

But of course she wasn't and Beca was scared of the idea that maybe, now that Chloe had someone else to focus her attention on, she wasn't only losing the Bellas but her best friend too.

* * *

Thanksgiving holiday came faster than anyone expected it to but there were no complaints. It was a whole 5 days of no classes and _no Bella practices_. A small gift from the co-captains as a thanks for everyone's hard work, not only this year, but the past 3 years. The last day of Winter semester was fast approaching and after that the Bellas, with the exception of Emily, were only a semester away from graduation. Then, they only had Worlds to worry about. The break couldn't come faster.

"TURKEY AND BOOZE!" shouted Fat Amy, cracking open a can of beer. "You Americans sure know how to give thanks."

"They don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Australia?" asked Stacie.

"No…we've got a National Day of Thanksgiving in May but it's got a whole different meaning than this. I prefer turkey and booze."

"Who doesn't?"

"Is that what you're thankful for this year?"

"Morning Bellas!" said Chloe, cheerfully. She was clutching bags of groceries as she made her way into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving!" A chorus of "good mornings" and "happy Thanksgivings" greeted her in return.

"You're more chipper than usual," said Jessica, helping Chloe with the bags.

"Oh, just excited for dinner. It's nice to have a break from everything."

"Yeah, no kidding." They began putting the groceries away, slowly preparing for their big meal later that evening. It was still too early to really begin cooking and all the prep work but it was good to have everything laid out and ready. Chloe was a stickler for preparation and organization. She didn't like leaving anything rushed and to the last minute. This way they could relax, and do little bit by little bit throughout the day.

Beca lumbered down the stairs hearing a clamour of voices, cupboards being opened and closed, pots and pans, and laughter in the kitchen. She stretched, rubbing her face as she yawned.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" said Chloe, noticing Beca stumble into the room.

"Morning," said Beca, smiling. "Happy Thanksgiving." She washed up and walked over to Chloe, giving her a hand with the turkey. At least things were feeling a little normal with Chloe. "Beer already?" she asked Fat Amy.

"I fully intend to be day drunk all day," responded Amy, taking a huge swig.

Beca stuck her tongue out and made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Oh, come on Short Stack. Grab a cooler and knock it back. It'll loosen you up."

"No, I'm good thanks."

Fat Amy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The rest of the day shaped up to be one of the best Beca's had in a while. Chloe hopped and danced around the kitchen, carrot in hand. She was singing Bright by Echosmith at the top of her lungs.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight?

Were you dazzled by the same constellation?

Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?

I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right

'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright

Bright, so bright"

And Beca couldn't help but jump in and sing along, knowing the lyrics only because Chloe's sung it so many times before.

 _"And I see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be"_

Chloe stopped jumping to turn and stare at Beca, a bright smile plastered across her face. In that moment Beca lost her breath. They were indoors but she could've sworn the perfect breeze just blew by making Chloe's beautiful red hair sparkle and dance in the sunlight around her. Or maybe she was still asleep upstairs and this was all a horrible embarrassing dream she would never talk about with anyone. It would explain all the singing and dancing, as well as Beca's willingness to participate. But Chloe stared at her the way she used to, with the crinkle in her eyes, and Beca was feeling particularly happy about bringing that wide smile to her face. _God, what is happening to me?_

"You make me sing ooh la la laa

You make a girl go ooh ooh

I'm in love, love"

 _"Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now I'm shining bright (ooh) so bright_

 _And I get lost in your eyes"_

Then, Chloe placed the carrot back on the counter and her hands were in Beca's, twirling her all around the kitchen. Beca didn't join in, but she walked along the path Chloe dragged her through, and the rest of the Bellas provided the instruments and backup voices. The Bella household was filled with the sound of music made purely by their mouths. Beca wasn't trying to hide the smile on her face anymore.

Unfortunately, that night didn't go as smoothly.

* * *

"Does she feel a little weird being the only one who's a non-Bella here?" asked Beca, staring at Sarah from across the room. After the sun had set and the stars filled the sky the Bellas finished all preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner. The table was set and several bottles of wine opened. Sarah was their only guest for the evening and she had arrived a little late, coming from another Thanksgiving dinner with friends. However, it wasn't late enough for Beca.

"No, I don't think so. She's great with meeting new people. She never runs out of things to talk about. Besides, she already knows CR and she seems to be bonding with Jessica, Ashley, and Flo," said Chloe. Her smile was proud, like she did a good job with Sarah. And while Beca normally enjoyed seeing Chloe smile, she didn't like how happy she looked about Sarah.

"Yeah, sure…I just thought the point of the _Bella T_ hanksgiving dinner was for all of us to have dinner together."

"It is."

"Then why is she here?" Beca heard herself say it before she realized the words were coming out of her mouth. She only meant to think it, but somehow they spilled out and she immediately regretted it.

"Excuse me?" Chloe's voice sharpened, but she kept it hushed, not wanting to draw attention.

"Sorry that came out wrong I just meant—uh—that, especially with this being our last Thanksgiving dinner all together, it would've been nice to spend it with the Bellas. _Just the Bellas_."

"We are spending it with the Bellas. Sarah's just one extra person." A hint of irritation tinged Chloe's voice.

"Well, I mean we've never had anyone join us before. Like, what if I wanted to bring Jesse…or someone." Beca sipped her drink, raising her eyebrows in the process.

"No one's stopping you. Anyways, doesn't Jesse always head home for Thanksgiving? Since when was this a big deal?" They were both getting agitated now.

"It's not! That's beside the point. You're the one who's making a big deal out of it. I was just asking." Beca's temperature was rising at the same rate as her voice.

"Really? Because it kind of sounds like you don't want Sarah here."

"No! Why would I not want her here? I just thought maybe it would be weird for her or something."

"You're the one who's being weird about it Beca."

"I'm not! I just asked a question. What's wrong with asking a question?"

"Okay, when normal, non-dramatic Beca gets back I'll be with Sarah and the Bellas eating dinner, being thankful, and having a good time."

"I'M NOT BEING DRAMATIC!" shouted Beca as Chloe walked away.

* * *

"Beca is everything okay?" asked Cynthia Rose.

"Everything is _fine_ CR. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You've been standing off to the side more than usual the whole dinner."

"I just don't feel like talking. I've got a lot to be thankful for. I'm just taking it all in that's all."

"Is this another Halloween situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where you kind of prefer if it was just us for the dinner." Beca glared at CR from below her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She turned away and took another long sip of her drink. "Because you know if you talked to Sarah and gave her a chance I'm sure you'd like her. She's a cool girl, trust me."

Beca was finding it a lot more difficult to stop words from bursting out of her mouth. It's like she just didn't have a filter at the moment. So, when she asked CR, "Why did you even introduce Chloe to her?" she wasn't all too surprised with herself. Unfortunately, it got worse. "I thought you were on my side CR! You're always the one who stands up for me when the rest of the group is ragging on me. You're always the one to suggest hearing my opinion when making a decision. I thought you were in my corner." And Beca knew she was getting worked up. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of sound and she could feel her face flush. She was starting to ramble and whine, her words making no sense. They were coming out rushed and her breathing heavy.

"No one's against you Beca. What are you talking about?"

Small, delicate fingers, ran through Beca's hair, pushing it back out of her face. Her other hand clutched her glass of wine tightly. _Get a grip_. Beca let out a strong breath, closing her eyes. "Nothing. It's nothing." Her hand brushed back more loose strands of hair, her eyes still closed. "I'm being stupid," she said, her voice just above a whisper. She laughed. With a shake of her head Beca turned away from CR. "I'm going to get some air."

* * *

"Hey, it's Beca right?" said a voice from behind. There was only one person at the dinner who wasn't sure if she was Beca or not so that meant Sarah was standing behind her trying to make conversation. Beca internally groaned, she had come out for air hoping to be alone. She turned around and smiled at the girl, her mouth open ready to respond, but she kept it open in surprise. Maybe it was the low light outside, or the 4 glasses of wine she'd already drunk but if someone told Beca she was looking at herself through a mirror she might've believed them. _Okay, no it's definitely the buzz and the darkness. This girl looks nothing like me_. But at a first quick glance the light chocolate brown hair, thin eyebrows, thick eyeliner, and skinny lips looked too much like her own.

"Yeah. How's it going?" Beca responded, faking interest.

"Good! I saw you slip out sorry I hope you don't mind I followed you. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself." Sarah stuck her hand out. "It didn't come from me but I figured I should try and make a good impression on you seeing as you're the best friend." She chuckled.

Beca gave her a tightlipped smile and shook her hand, fighting every urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, don't be silly. You're doing fine."

"But seriously, it's so cool to finally meet you. You have no idea how much I've heard about the incredible Beca Mitchell."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Chloe can just go on about you. She even showed me some of your mixes. Dude you're incredible! Like, I DJ on the side, just to help pay for school, but your stuff blows my shit out of the water." Beca's insides churned. _God dammit she is pretty cool. Why can't you just be an ass so I have a reason to not like you?_ "So, I was really excited to come out for dinner. I've hinted several times about meeting you—and the rest of the Bellas of course—but Chloe always changes the subject. Figured she was still a little nervous about introducing me so I didn't push it."

Beca let out a short laugh. "She, uh, yeah Chloe can be so, uh, weird." _What?_ "Sorry, I might've had a couple glasses too many. I'm only learning this year that I don't do well with alcohol."

"Don't even worry. God, I think wine drunk is the worst."

They stayed outside a while longer discussing mixing equipment and the state of the music industry. Sarah would love to become a professional DJ but doesn't think she's good enough to do so. She loves Nervo and Tokimonsta, though they're completely different styles, and Tigerlily is growing on her too. But they agree it would be amazing to see more girls kill it on stage. Sarah is surprised Beca doesn't want to pursue DJ-ing herself but thinks she'd make a kick-ass music producer. None of this is making it any easier to find a reason to dislike Sarah. In fact, Beca's actually starting to like the girl. The girl who's stealing Chloe away from her.

"Hey, there you are," said Chloe, peeking her head out the door. "I wondered where you wandered off to."

"Sorry, I finally got Beca alone. Couldn't pass up the chance to talk to her," said Sarah.

"Oh, it's so dark I didn't even notice you there, sorry Becs."

Beca scoffed. "What, you thought she was just standing out here, talking to herself alone?" _Why can't I say anything nice?_ "Cause…that would be silly."

"Right. You guys okay out here?"

"For sure! Just bonding over music and all that jazz."

"Really?" Beca hated that she could hear the smug grin in Chloe's voice. She could've sworn she could see it through the darkness. Her eyes rolled before she could stop them. _Why do you always have to be right?_ "Well don't take too long. We want to sit down to dinner soon."

"Sure thing, Chlo," said Beca. It was brief but she could've sworn a puzzled look crossed Sarah's face as she turned to look at Beca.


	16. Nothing Special

**A/N** : Hello everyone! Okay, I might've been a little harsh last chapter. It's like when you read over something half a billion times and you just find everything wrong with it. I think that's the point I was at haha. But thank you, as always, for all the kind words. Also, thanks for the huge, warm welcome back. Can't believe how many more people are reading this. Not sure if this was the direction you guys expected the chapter to go in, but after reading some comments I decided to elaborate on the Thanksgiving festivities. Hope your weekend has been swell! Enjoy (:

* * *

Back inside, the rest of the girls had taken their seats at the dinner table, leaving 3 empty spots beside each other.

"Hey, this is going to sound weird," said Sarah, eyeing Beca as they walked towards the table. "But do you always call her Chlo?" It was quiet enough that Chloe, walking 3 steps ahead of them, couldn't hear.

"Uh, not always. But yeah, I guess I do," responded Beca. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering. It's cute."

Beca shrugged. "Sure."

The rest of the dinner proved to be more bearable when Beca wasn't watching from the perimeter, making herself feel miserable. She wondered if it was possible to miss something that had never gone away. The Bellas had always been there with her—for her—that had never changed, but for some reason sitting down to dinner she felt like she was being welcomed back to a feeling she had lost. Like, all this time she had been watching everyone from the sidelines or behind a glass wall. Seeing everyone's warm smiles as she sat down was almost enough to forget some of the troubles on her mind. Sarah was right, wine drunk really was the worst. Maybe it was time to stop living inside her head. It was starting to get a little stuffy in there.

Listening to Fat Amy re-tell some of their funniest stories from the past 3 years, albeit much more dramatically than they actually happened, reminded Beca of all the good times she's had with the girls. And hearing Stacie state the most obvious truths, as if no one already knew them, almost had Beca squirting wine out her nose. Almost. Before long everyone was chiming in with their own favourite memory.

"Remember that time Lilly went swimming in Aubrey's barf?" Fat Amy erupted in an infectious fit of laughter. "What the hell did General Posen have to eat that day? It was like someone ripped open a soggy bag of goldfish crackers. I've never seen so much orange in my life."

"It was warm. I kind of liked," said Lilly. No one heard her over the laughter.

"Oh, oh! Why don't we ever dress up for the holidays and do singing grams anymore?"

"Oh my God right?! That one year Aubrey dressed up as a witch for Halloween, and CR you dressed up as… a vampire? I remember you had fangs but what was with the all-brown suit?"

"I thought I looked pretty dope as Count Chocula. Stacie you were damn fine in your reindeer getup," said CR, winking at Stacie.

"Oh, please. My favourite was Chloe's. You looked so cute with your pigtails!"

"Awe, thanks Stace. Those were so fun! Too bad we stopped doing them. Beca's costume was probably my favourite."

"Really? She literally wore a red hoodie."

"Don't forget wings! She had wings."

"I also had a bow and arrow. I'd shoot them at all the guys' dicks." Beca's voice was proud.

"What if you got a girl?"

"Boobs."

Everyone laughed. "Ugh, you're such a child," said Chloe, elbowing Beca in the ribs. But she was smiling.

"Hey! Can't a girl enjoy her supper in peace?" asked Beca, jabbing her index finger into Chloe's side. It was like a reflex. The 2 of them had done it so many times before. A loud gasp escaped Chloe's mouth as Beca's finger found her tickle spot. Her back arched as she tried to move away from the onslaught of pokes, but her body was lost to her, already jerking at random times and in random directions. Chloe was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes and before long both of Beca's hands were on either side of her poking this way and that.

"Beca!" She laughed. "Please!" She gasped, falling more into Beca instead of farther away. Chloe grabbed hold of both of Beca's wrists but her grip was too weak. She fell forward, body turned toward Beca, forehead against her neck. "I can't breathe." She giggled. And suddenly, neither could Beca. Chloe's breath blew rapid and hot against Beca's neck. Her lips were so close to Beca's skin, she could feel the air of Chloe's soft, pink lips grazing her collarbone, tickling her. She could feel Chloe's perfect smile against her skin. At some point Chloe had let go of her wrists and was now holding her hands, their fingers intertwined. Beca wasn't sure when she had started tracing circles on the back of Chloe's hands. Or, when their legs started touching. But she was enjoying it.

That feeling was all too familiar.

An awkward cough brought them back to the room. They hadn't noticed how quiet everyone had gotten.

They pulled away, immediately letting go of each other's hands. Chloe adjusted her skirt as she settled back into her seat. Beca tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she faced forward, eyes never leaving the mess of turkey, stuffing, gravy, and mashed potatoes on her plate.

She couldn't be sure but it seemed Chloe's chair was pulled just a little farther away from hers, and a little closer to Sarah's, putting a strange gap between the 2 of them.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking about Worlds. _Big surprise_. Beca had long since tuned out of the conversation. She leaned back into the couch one arm on the arm rest, the other still holding a glass of wine. Every so often her eyes wandered over to Chloe who was pressed against Sarah's side. Beca rolled her eyes. Sarah's right arm rested on top of the couch behind Chloe while Chloe was trying hard not to be obvious. Beca could only ever glance at her for so long before her eyes started hurting from rolling to the back of her head so much. Honestly, she had to stop staring from fear of her eyes being permanently stuck facing the back of her head. Every so often she'd let out a scoff. Usually when she caught Sarah stroking the back of Chloe's neck. She didn't realize how ridiculous she looked to Stacie, sitting beside her.

 _"You know you're not exactly being subtle about it,"_ whispered Stacie in her ear.

Beca jumped, almost spilling her wine. "What the hell?!" she shouted, alarmed.

"Everything okay Becs?" asked Chloe, her concern obvious in her eyes. She leaned forward, pulling away from Sarah.

"See, Beca agrees with me. Kommissar is a pretty hot, bad-ass bitch," said Fat Amy. Chloe visibly stiffened, glaring at Fat Amy.

"Yeah—wait, what?" asked Beca. She was so confused. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"We were saying…" And again Beca immediately tuned out, her eyes wandering back to Chloe.

 _"You're flat out staring at her,"_ Stacie whispered.

 _"Who?"_ asked Beca.

 _"Chloe. Seriously, I don't know how she doesn't notice."_

 _"What? No I'm not."_

 _"Okay, and I don't like sex."_

 _"Shut up. Why are you even watching me?"_

 _"You roll your eyes so much I can physically feel it. Also, you keep grunting. I don't think you realize how loud you are."_

 _"Whatever Stacie. You're crazy."_

 _"Suit yourself. Just don't stare too hard or Sarah might start to notice…"_

* * *

It was getting late and Sarah had to head home.

 _Yes!_ A smug grin was smeared across Beca's face. _She's not spending the night_. Inside, she was doing her own personal happy dance as everyone said their goodbyes. Then, Sarah turned to her.

"It was incredible meeting you Beca!" she said, leaning in for a hug.

Beca returned the hug and said, "Great meeting you too Sarah. Thanks for coming."

"If you're ever free, my taste in music clearly needs to be updated."

Beca laughed. "Of course. Give our radio station a listen some time. I'm usually spinning. And pop by if you ever want to say hi."

"She's totes always there," said Chloe, coming up to stand beside Sarah. "More than she's ever at home."

"Not true!" said Beca. Everyone, however, grumbled in disagreement. "Uh…" She looked around at all the Bellas, whose attention was suddenly on anything in the living room, but her.

Chloe laughed. "Anyways, I'll walk you out Sarah." They stopped at the door, the Bellas staying a short distance behind them as the pair said their goodbyes.

Then, Sarah's lips were on Chloe's.

And Beca couldn't breathe for a whole different reason.

In all the years Beca had been friends with Chloe there had only ever been one other time when this feeling pooled up inside of her, though she remembers not thinking much about it back then. Incidentally, there had only ever been one other time when she had ever seen Chloe kiss someone before. It was like white noise with a high pitched ringing in her ear. Her cheeks flushed as her temperature rose but Beca was like that with anything remotely romantic. It made her uncomfortable, it always had. This didn't mean anything, she just didn't like it. Hated, actually. And seeing one of her best friends, who Beca was sure deserved the world, kiss someone she just met didn't help with Beca's disdain. It shouldn't bother her, but it did. _Sure Sarah's cool but is she good enough?_

Beca's heartbeat quickened and her hands clenched into tight balls on either side of her. She grit her teeth as the throb in her chest moved to the top of her head, making her her eyes feel like they were about to burst. Her eyebrows lowered, knitting together. _What the hell?_

She wasn't watching, exactly, just observing through quick glances at the door. Even Chloe looked a little surprised, but their lips were still together.

Beca gagged before she could stop herself and a swift punch in the arm from Stacie snapped her out of her thoughts. She never noticed her foot tapping impatiently against the living room hardwood floors. _Ow…_ She rubbed her arm where Stacie had hit her, glaring up at the girl. Eyes wide open, Stacie's lips were pulled into a thin line, giving Beca a disapproving stare. ' _Idiot,'_ she mouthed. Beca's phone buzzed.

 _'Stop being so obvious.'_ It was from Stacie.

 _'Go text Aubrey.'_ Beca messaged back.

 _'Don't take your jealousy out on me shorty.'_

 _'What jealousy?'_

 _'Oh please.'_

Beca rolled her eyes. _Seriously, how long have they been kissing now?_

But eventually they pulled away, and if it wasn't for the wide grin on Chloe's face Beca might've marched right up to Sarah to ask her what her deal was. Instead, she found _herself_ asking what the hell _her_ problem was. The room was just a little too warm for her, and with all the Bellas in a cluster around her it became just a little too crowded. Before Sarah could turn to wave goodbye, and before Chloe could see the disappointment in her face, Beca pushed past Stacie and the rest of the Bellas. _Whatever._

It was always 2 steps forward and 1 step back.

* * *

"It's nothing. I'm fine," said Beca, rubbing her face. She was sitting on her bed, her laptop in front of her, taking a break from attempting to produce a song. Not that she was getting very far with it. Earlier that day she finally had a chance to ask Sammy what he thought about her mixes. He wasn't all too impressed.

 _"Listen, Reggie, Re…becca, Beca? You're an intern, they're all interns. You're talented, they're talented. So, what the hell makes you so special? You know what I mean. After Snoop I was genuinely excited to hear what you had to show me but what you showed me was more mixes. Any kid with headphones and a laptop can do that. Dax can do that. And that's great if you want a career as a DJ playing shows in the middle of a desert. But if you want to write 'Music Producer' on your tax forms someday, you have to have a voice. You know? I would hate to think that all you can do is make mashups and sing in an a cappella group."_

He had agreed to give her a second chance, and she wasn't about to waste it, but she was beginning to realize maybe she really didn't have a voice.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the internship you've been sneaking off to would it?" asked Fat Amy, peeking her head out of the closet as she changed.

Beca hesitated, fidgeting. Her eyes flashed around the room, settling on everything but Fat Amy. "Uh—no. I mean—" _How does she know?_

As if reading her thoughts, Amy said, "Oh come on Beca! You know that thing we do every month where I go through your purse and take $20, and you pretend not to notice? I saw your ID badge when I was looking through your stuff. Don't be mad." She sat at the edge of her bed, facing Beca.

"I'm not mad…about the badge. The money I want to get back to."

"Let's just focus on your lie right now. Why didn't you tell us?" Amy paused to let her answer. Beca just turned away, not knowing how she could explain. "Or at least Chloe." At this Beca's head shot up. _What is Amy implying?_

"I don't know! I just wasn't ready, or it wasn't the right time. And you're all so focused on Worlds, it's like all you guys talk about. Besides, I've been so busy I haven't even had the time to just sit and talk with Chloe, or anyone." Silence settled between the two. Beca looked to the ground trying to shake the tears out of her eyes. She thought back to the conversation with her boss. ' _What the hell makes you so special?'_ "Anyways, it doesn't matter. Because, uhm, it turns out I'm like totally _not_ good enough to be a producer," she scoffed. "Which is cool and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life." Beca looked up, shaking her head as he pushed the hair out of her face. She was trying hard to stop the tears from falling. The lump in her throat made it hard to breathe.

Amy stood up and walked over to her. "Okay, I'm just going to stop you right there. You're the most talented person I know! And I've met 3 of the Wiggles. Intimately." Fat Amy gazed at Beca intently, eyes refusing to blink.

"Gross."

"Beca, do you know how awesome you are? You're Beca Effin' Mitchell. Okay? You're the big B M. That's you and you're awesome!" A small smile tugged at the corners of Beca's mouth. "Do you need some confidence? Because I could maybe tone mine down a notch." Beca laughed at Fat Amy's proposal. There was a reason why Amy was one of her best friends. She didn't offer the same comforting words or touch that Chloe did, but she was always there. Besides, not everyone could be like Chloe Beale. _Why am I thinking about her so much? This isn't about her_. But what Amy had said wouldn't leave her mind. "Yeah, okay."

"Here, let me just rub some out for you." Amy rubbed her hands together and turned to wipe them all over Beca.

Beca jumped back in fear before realizing Amy was just rubbing her hands on Beca's arms. "Oh, okay."

"Wait, I think you need a bit more." Fat Amy proceeded to stroke her arm pits and smear her hands on Beca's face.

"It comes from there?" asked Beca, straight faced as Amy lightly pat both of her cheeks.

"Now for the good stuff." Fat Amy reached behind herself.

"NO! I don't want your butt confidence!" Amy tackled Beca onto her bed, giving her all the confidence she could. They wrestled for a few minutes but Beca had no chance. Laughing, they laid down and stared up at the ceiling. "Ugh. I just want to go talk to her about it. Actually, that's one of the shittier things about her not knowing. So, I called Jesse, but he's asleep." _Woah, word vomit. Relax Beca._

"You know there's a very simple solution to that?" Beca stared at Amy, waiting. "You could just tell her!"

"No, I can't do that. Have you seen her lately? She'd freak." Beca paused to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. _Since when did tears develop so easily?_ "I don't want to put more stress on her. God, she's been so worried about Worlds she's acting like Aubrey."

"I know it's kind of terrifying and sad to watch." That drew a grin on Beca's face.

"I also don't get why everyone's making a big deal about me not telling Chloe. Everyone being you and Jesse."

"It's just weird that you wouldn't tell her."

"Why? Why is it a big deal that I'm not sharing this with her?"

"Because normally you would!"

"Well now she's busy. With Worlds, that warmup show we're doing, and _Sarah_."

"You sound jealous."

"What?!"

"You're jealous."

"Of what?"

"All the time Chloe isn't spending with you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Beca walked downstairs to grab a drink of water. On the way back to her room she stopped by Chloe's to see if she was awake. Every part of her screamed to go in, lie beside her, and tell her about the horrible day she's just had. Somehow she knew Chloe would make things better. Ear against the door she listened for any movement on the other side. Any sign that would tell her she was still awake. But there was nothing. Just silence. _Better off this way. There's no point in dragging her through my problems. I can handle them myself_.

Since Thanksgiving, her and Chloe had been back on speaking terms. Maybe it was all in Beca's head that they weren't, she couldn't be sure. Maybe she was lucky Chloe was always quick to forgive her. But that didn't mean things weren't strange between them. Blame it on Beca's incredible ability to avoid conflict and shut people out, especially those she cared about most, but she spent most of the break at the station. What was especially troubling was how often she had been admitting to herself just how much she did care about Chloe. That wasn't normal. And probably, more frustrating than anything else, it was unavoidable. No matter how far away she stayed from Chloe. _You really know how to make things better._

It's like whatever happened Halloween night tore a hole through their seams. Thanksgiving patched things up but the stitching was loose. They couldn't seem to get back to how they used to be. She couldn't get the image of Chloe and Sarah out of her mind. And she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe's lips so close to her neck.

* * *

Chloe heard quiet shuffling outside her door. _Probably just Jess grabbing some water or something_. Not being able to sleep had been becoming a serious problem for her. After Halloween, every night had been a late night, and every morning early. If you were up at 4 am you were supposed to be either in love or lonely. What did it mean if you were both? But that wasn't all. Her unease was back, as it had been about the same time every year, the past 3 years. Graduation was only a semester way and Chloe still hadn't decided what she would do. The worry was gnawing at her, inside out. Every day it had been getting worse and her mood had seriously suffered because of it. _No one is taking this tournament prep seriously._ She turned to her stomach burrowing her face in her pillow. _I can't lose the Bellas. Not like this._ But this year seemed worse and she couldn't help but think maybe it was because all the Bellas would be graduating too. _Should I stay at Barden? There would be no point if the Bellas disappear._ She was tired of denying the fact that a huge factor for her past decisions to stay was the fact that Beca was still around. But now, even she was leaving. Then, she would be off to LA and who knew if they would stay in touch after that. They barely talked now, living a couple doors down in the same house.

Chloe groaned. She had taken a page out of Beca's books and tried shutting her out after Halloween, but of course attempting to push Beca away just made things worse. It was the only way she could think to suppress the feelings that had been getting unbearable. However, her resolve had wavered. Anytime Beca built up the courage to talk to her it didn't take long for Chloe to talk normally with her. So when they made up—if that's what you can call going back to normal without actually talking about anything that happened between them—at Thanksgiving, it was a huge weight off of Chloe's shoulder. Except, of course, Beca seemed to disappear again. _Why must she be so infuriating yet so adorable?_ Still, this was the worst state their friendship had ever been in, since knowing each other. Chloe had been willing to sacrifice a shot at a relationship with Beca in the hopes that they would be the best of friends, always in each others's lives. Now, 3 years later, she wasn't even sure what they were. Even Sarah was acting a little weird and distant. After their kiss Chloe was sure they were moving along. It was a bit of a surprise sure, and a little strange in front of the Bellas—not to mention how Beca was front row and center—but good. Or so she thought. But for some reason it seemed Sarah was avoiding her, or at least wanting to spend less time with her. Chloe just couldn't win.

This was all starting to be a little too much for her to handle.

* * *

"Becaw!" said Jesse, over the phone. "Sorry, I missed your call last night. All I've eaten this week is turkey and all the tryptophan has got me sleeping all day every day."

"That's not actually a thing but sure," said Beca, sitting at her desk. After Amy's pep talk the night before she decided to get back to producing a song. "It's fine. Sorry I called so late."

"No, no that's fine. You're no fun." He laughed, before becoming serious. "Is everything okay though? You sounded upset."

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was late and I was tired. I just got emotional over nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, thanks for calling to check in but I'm just working on something so I'll talk to you later."

"Hey wait, why don't I head back early and we can hang out before the break is over?"

"No, it's fine Jesse. Enjoy your time with your family."

"I want to enjoy my time with you, babe."

 _Ew._ "No, seriously. I have so much work to do I won't even have time to hang out."

"Uhm, okay. If you're sure."

"I am. Bye."

"Wait, I love you." But Beca had already hung up.

* * *

"Tell her you miss her," said Stacie, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What?" asked Beca.

"Tell. Her. You. Miss. Her. What the hell is complicated about that?"

"That's weird…" Stacie slapped Beca's arm. "Ow! What was that for? You've been hitting me a lot more than usual lately."

"You've been a lot dumber lately. Anyways, there's nothing weird about that. Beca, you've been spending a lot of time at the station. I miss you, and I mean that, genuinely. I miss our nightly fridge raids. Was that weird?" Stacie quirked her eyebrow at Beca, waiting for a response. Instead, Beca hunched over, over exaggerating her frown as she reached for the pack of Chunks Ahoy! chocolate chunk cookies, all while grumbling under her breath. "You're such a baby." Stacie shook her head as she grabbed 2 cookies out of the box.

"Hey!" Beca scowled at Stacie. "I was going to eat those."

"It's a full box Beca. There's rows of cookies for you to eat."

"Whatever." After a short pause Beca continued with their earlier conversation. "I don't get it though," she said, in-between mouthfuls of cookies and milk. Stacie stared at her, taking her own bites of a cookie, though much more gracefully. "Doesn't she get tired of seeing her like, all the time? I mean, when I'm with Jesse after a few hours it's like, stop with the movences already."

"Movences?"

"Movie references. He thinks it's clever when he combines 2 words together. Sure, it was funny the first few times, and it was funny when Britta did it in Community, but he's no Britta Perry and I'm having a hard time keeping up with all the words he combines."

"Oh—kay…She likes her, of course she's gonna want to spend time with her—"

"—I like Jesse too, obviously, but—"

"—Don't interrupt me. Remember when Chloe spent all her time with you?" Beca was halfway to putting the milk dipped, chocolate chunk cookie in her mouth when she she stopped to gape at Stacie. "You weren't complaining then."

"That's not—uh, what—no. This—this is a completely different situation," she sputtered, eyes darting past Stacie.

"Don't worry there's no one home to hear your jealous rant about how much you miss Chloe spending time with you."

"I'm not—I don't—" Stacie's challenging gaze met Beca's uncertain eyes. "—I just—" She pushed her neck out, daring Beca to say otherwise. "Okay fine!" shouted Beca, throwing her arms up in defeat. She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "I miss her. I miss spending time with her. Are you happy now?"

"Almost. All that's left to do is for you to tell her that." It was scary how fast Stacie could go back to being all smiles and laughter after dragging Beca through the dirt. But she was right. More right than Beca would care to admit. All that stuff they say about never missing something until it's gone, is true. It's cliché because it's true. See, Beca always had to learn things the hard way and now that Chloe's touch was gone. She missed it more than ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** What'd you guys think? Please keep the ideas and suggestions coming because I love hearing what you guys want to see happen. Who is Sarah? Hmm I have a few faces in mind, no one specific. Give me some time with that. I can't believe you all love her that's so funny, in the best possible way. You know, I'll be honest I was so focused on Bechloe that I paid no mind to any other pairings when I watched the movies. So the little bits that I add in are just for funsies because they might fit the situation. I'll try and give you guys something more substantial to sink your teeth in. I'll try not to be a tease about it. Also, I re-watched PP1 and Beca wears a thumb ring on her right thumb when she sings Cups for the audition. I know girls like to wear jewellery in general but ugh... COME ON. Anyways, end rant. This is another long note. I hope I didn't ruin goldfish for you. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Going Off the Deep End

**A/N** : Hi! I forgot to say last note that I'm wondering if I should change the category this is listed under because, this being my first story, I wasn't sure how much that mattered. Now that I'm actually writing it though, yeah DanRave has a point this is more dramatic and angsty. Sorry about that. Haha yes, Bechloe is endgame. I know I'm taking a bit long with it but I never understood when characters got together so quickly, the excitement is lost. Also, I want it to happen within the movie timeframe in a way that makes sense. Like it could've actually happened. Either way, I'm sorry. Trust me, there are so many times when I'm just like 'ugh I could make this happen right here, right now.' Anyways, as always: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Friday morning, the last day of fall classes.

Final exams were starting on Tuesday and went right up until December 17 for the unlucky few who had finals on the very last day.

Beca was nervous.

Not for school, no. That, she could care less about. As long as she passed and got her degree she was happy, and she had made sure not to put herself into a situation where she wouldn't get the grades she wanted.

She planned to ask Chloe to hangout tonight, as a celebratory 'we're one semester away and it's almost Christmas time' type of thing. Just the 2 of them. Okay, Beca wasn't the best at naming things. It didn't matter. She was nervous, but it was only Chloe. _Since when have I been nervous around Chloe?_ Stacie had convinced her to make plans with Chloe and something about planning an amazing, fun-filled day, the likes of which only Chloe Beale could enjoy, made the prospect of actually planning it and asking her, terrifying. If Beca hadn't been so busy trying to produce an original song, she might've thrown up she was so nervous.

But Beca figured she owed Chloe that much, for everything she's put her through so far. Especially, this year. Still, she was scared. Of what, she wasn't quite sure. That Chloe would maybe say no, and if she said yes, that she wouldn't enjoy it or have fun. She's rarely ever planned anything so thoroughly before because she thought it would only ever set her up for disappointment. It wasn't that Beca was bad at planning things, if anything she thought she was quite good at it. It was more that she hated the thought of her plans falling through. There was no worse feeling than being let down after you had built your hopes so high. But again, it was Chloe. _Chloe Beale_. The very same Chloe Beale who had fun sitting on Beca's bed, watching as Beca completely ignored her and focused on her mixes. Or enjoyed watching movies with Beca even though she fell asleep during every single one of them. And most of all loved sitting in silence, side by side, on her bed, as the pair did their own things.

There was nothing to worry about.

But that didn't stop Beca from stressing.

Lately, bad moods had been easy to come by. But it wasn't even just her string of lousy tempers that made Beca feel terrible, those she had grown used to over the years. It was her constant, sad, sullen disposition. She was tired of being sad, stressed, and tired. She was tired of not knowing what she was sad about.

 _"I'm searching for something that I can't reach"_

Halsey sang in her ears.

It should have been simple. The only thing Beca had ever been afraid of was not succeeding in her dreams of becoming a music producer. Here she was, alone in front of her computer, and she couldn't produce a single, decent sounding song of her own. In her extensive list of artists and songs, Beca listened to every single favourite song, personally written by the artists, that had any sort of meaning or impact in her life. From Twenty-one Pilot's Holding On to You, to the Postal Service's Such Great Heights, and everything in-between. She tried to draw inspiration for her own song, but she had nothing. That's what she was upset about. It had to be, so she told herself. That on top of grad anxiety, future fears, and all that other typical shit people freaked out about as the end of senior year drew closer.

 _"My ghost_

 _Where'd you go?_

 _I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me"_

Beca was being melodramatic. She knew that. However, _knowing that_ didn't do anything to stop her from continuing to _be_ melodramatic. Outside, it was raining and gloomy. A light rain typical for Atlanta this time in December. All she could bring herself to do was to stare out at the dark gloom outside her bedroom window. In that moment she could feel every little thing wrong in the world closing in on her. Halsey had been on repeat all morning.

 _Sigh_.

Since talking to Sammy she had made no progress in producing a song. No progress in producing _her own_ song. And she didn't understand because she sure had her fair share of things to sing about. But of course it wasn't that easy.

Her thoughts jumped elsewhere.

Beca didn't know what was worse, missing Chloe or not knowing how to say she missed Chloe.

It was worrying to have her thoughts bouncing back and forth between what she should have been concerned about and what she couldn't get off her mind. Halsey's voice echoed off her bedroom walls.

 _"My ghost_

 _Where'd you go?_

 _What happened to the soul that you used to be?"_

Beca's phone buzzed. Another text message from Jesse begging her to come to the station. It wasn't the best day to leave the house, and if she had a choice she would prefer lying around in bed all day. But if she sat around for much longer, without any progress, she might just hurl her laptop across her room. Her phone along with it. Maybe it was time to go outside and clear her head. She needed to come back to mixing with fresh ears.

And Jesse wouldn't stop messaging her. His usually tolerable, and sometimes charming, quirks were getting to be a bit too much lately.

 _"I'm off the deep end, sleeping_

 _All night through the weekend_

 _Saying that I love him but_

 _I know I'm gonna leave him"_

* * *

At the station Beca entered the booth without a word, giving Jesse a quick hug before sitting at her usual place in front of the mixer. Taking her laptop out of her bag she returned to the song she was working on.

"Hey, you've been a little checked out lately, is anything up?" asked Jesse. _God, why are you always on my ass?_

"I'm _fine,_ Jesse," stressed Beca, rolling her eyes.

"I was just asking, sorry for caring."

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to be annoyed every now and again?"

"Well, you seem to be annoyed a lot more than usual these days. It doesn't mean you can go around acting so rude." Beca looked up, shocked. Jesse was never one to snap back at her. "Why'd you bother coming if you were going to act this way?" he asked. Like a wounded animal trapped in a corner Beca was not one to back down. No matter how far in the wrong she was. It was a defence mechanism she had perfected years ago.

"Fuck! Because you wouldn't stop messaging me asking me to come!" she spat back. Her unfiltered outbursts weren't limited to the Bellas it seemed. "Honestly! If it's not this it's something else with you. I said I was fine. Sometimes I just want to leave it at that. Christ, I'm juggling like 4 or 5 different things, sometimes I'm too tired to hangout, Jesse. Sometimes, I want some fucking alone time. Or _maybe_ I want to spend time with the Bellas. Who knows! Maybe I just don't want to go out or leave my bed. Maybe I'm just zoned the fuck out and trying to focus on what I'm doing."

"Why can't you just say that instead of showing up and being pissed?!" His voice rose, and for a second it jolted Beca out of her rage. Jesse rarely ever raised his voice to her. But she already began her rant and nothing was going to stop the flow of words streaming out of her mouth.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted. "You're like some goddamn lost puppy when I say no to you!"

"Excuse _me_ for being disappointed when _my_ _girlfriend_ blows me off!"

"Really? You're going to bring that up? I _barely_ ever even see the Bellas outside of practice. I barely ever see _Chloe_. And we live in the same damn house. I see you almost _every damn day_ , Jesse. It's our senior year and I want to spend time with my _friends_ too." Beca didn't bother taking the malice out of her voice. "I miss them too. I want to spend time with them too."

"I didn't even say anything about the Bellas _or_ Chloe!"

"And I didn't say anything about blowing you off but you brought it up anyways. Sometimes, Jesse, I don't like to talk about things; I figure things out myself. I thought maybe you would know that by now. Sorry I don't share everything with you. But since we're talking about things neither of us have brought up, why don't I just add that you thought it Jesse! As soon as you brought up being blown off you thought about Chloe. Don't fucking pretend it doesn't bother you. Acting like I don't know you. I hear it in your voice and in the silence that comes after I tell you I'm going to spend time with them—with her. I see it in your face when I want to go do something that doesn't involve you." And suddenly Beca realized she was saying too much. Jesse sat quiet, too startled to respond. "Just so you know, this is a fight. We are fighting." Taking her things Beca marched out of the station booth, slamming the door behind her. It wasn't fair to Jesse, but right now every little thing he did just angered her more.

 _"I'm searching for something that I can't reach"_

* * *

The rain had subsided but that did nothing to cheer up her already damp mood. If anything Beca would've preferred if it was still raining as she stomped her way back home, a scowl etched into her face. _Stupid Jesse_. She huffed. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why does everything you do have to come off so annoying?_ Beca knew she was being dumb but damn was she angry. Her breath came out like billows of smoke as the cold winter winds blew. Beca pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Beca!" a voice called out from behind. "Hey, Beca!" It drew closer with every shout and Beca finally decided to stop and see who it was. "Becs, hey. I thought you'd never stop." Chloe wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"Chloe, hey. Sorry, I didn't know it was you," said Beca, her voice apologetic. Her features softened at the sight of Chloe.

"What, you were just going to ignore whoever it was and keep walking?" Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "You're so silly."

"I just wasn't in the mood." They turned towards the house, walking a little slower.

"Something the matter?" Chloe faced Beca, noting the the way her eyebrows knit together. "Hmm?" She nudged Beca with her shoulder, sporting a big smile on her face as she tried to urge her on.

Beca sighed. "I don't really want to talk about." She kept her eyes focused straight ahead knowing Chloe's eyes were full of questions she didn't have the answers for.

"Okay grumpy." Chloe laughed. "You know I'm here when you _do_ want to talk about it." She threw her arm over Beca's shoulders, pulling her closer towards her. Beca appreciated how easily Chloe could let things go. How easily she could jump between being serious and silly.

"But hey, I was actually just thinking about you."

"Oh really? And how amazing you thought I was?"

"Shut up." Chloe laughed as Beca tried to shove her away, but failed. Her arm remained tightly wrapped around Beca's shoulders, ensuring there was no space between them, and Beca hadn't tried very hard to push her away. "I was thinking—if you weren't doing anything—I could take you out tonight—err, we could do something. Or, you know, whatever." _God, why am I so awkward_.

"Like a date?" Chloe grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye—no, wait. What? I mean—like a hangout."

"Becs, if I didn't know better I would almost think you were a little _nervous_ to me ask me out."

"What?! No—no. I'm not ner—I'm not," Beca took a deep breath, "I'm not nervous."

"So you are asking me out?"

"No! Ugh, Chloe if you don't want to hangout tonight you could just say it."

"But this is so much more fun." Chloe leaned back, not even trying to hide her laughter.

"Whatever," said Beca, folding her arms over her chest.

"Awe Becs, if you wanted to take me out so badly you should've just asked!" Beca didn't respond. "But seriously, I can't tonight. I'm so sorry. Sarah made plans a while ago. Can we do something another night? Tomorrow maybe?"

Beca dropped her hands, giving Chloe a small smile. "Yeah no, it's cool. It wasn't a big deal anyways. Tomorrow sounds good." But they both heard the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing home? I thought your big date with Chloe was tonight," said Stacie as she walked into the living room.

"It was," said Beca, never taking her eyes off the TV. She stuffed a spoonful of blue bubblegum ice cream into her mouth. "It's not a date. Also, she has plans with _Sarah_." Beca rolled her eyes at the name, her mouth still full of ice cream.

"Wait, don't tell me you _just_ asked Chloe to hangout today?"

"What if I did?" Stacie walked over and punched Beca in the shoulder. "Hey! What—"

"You idiot! Of course she was going to be busy. I thought you asked her out a while ago! Who waits till the very last minute to make plans?"

Beca grumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm getting tired of your punches. I started planning a while ago, by the way, if that makes anything better." Beca threw her head back against the couch. "Can't you give a girl a break," she whined. "I'm disappointed enough as it is."

Stacie sighed, shaking her head. With a shrug she plopped down onto the couch beside Beca. "Well, I don't have anywhere important I need to be at." Snatching the spoon and tub of ice cream out of Beca's hands she settled into the couch to watch the 100. "I'd love to spend the night with you, Beca."

Her attention trained back towards the TV, a small smile tugged at the corner of Beca's lips. "Thanks Stace," she mumbled.

* * *

1 tub of ice cream somehow turned into 2 bags of chips, several glasses of root beer floats, heaps of candy, chocolate chip and Oreo cookies, and pepperoni and hawaiian pizza. Beca wasn't complaining. They had gone through about 2 episodes since Stacie joined her. Stacie never brought up the fact that Chloe was off elsewhere with some other girl, getting to know her and becoming best friends. She never brought up new ways for Beca to ask Chloe to hangout, or different things for them to do. She never even mentioned Chloe. And Beca was thankful. Unlike most other people Stacie didn't ask, didn't nag, and didn't push her. And during those 2 episodes Beca could forget she was sad.

"So Raven's a boss ass bitch who pretty much ensured the continued existence of the hundee, or like what's left of the hundee," said Stacie.

"Right? Like shit, I'd want her on my team," responded Beca, pouring herself another root beer float.

"Oh, I'm sure you would." Beca glared up at Stacie who just shrugged. "What? I'm sure everyone would."

"You know how, after they landed, everyone got really horny and just started running around play fighting and having sex?" Stacie hummed in response. "I'm pretty sure I saw you in the crowd joining in."

"Was that supposed to be mean? You know I like sex. But I wouldn't be with just anybody. I'd go straight to the top. Maybe Bellamy, or Finn. I think Jasper's pretty cute too. Or Lincoln…I mean with that body." Beca nodded as she sipped her float, a smile on her lips. "And then there's Raven obviously, and Octavia. There's also something about Clarke's commanding, know-it-all attitude that's like super sexy. She knows what she's doing. That's hot."

Beca coughed, almost choking on her drink. "Yeah, kind of reminds you of another commanding, blonde, blue-eyed chick doesn't it?"

"What can I say, maybe I have a type?" They laughed.

"I always wondered what was up with the whole sending under 18 year old _convicts_ to Earth. Shit, what did they think the kids were going to do other than have sex and blow a bunch of shit up. They've been confined for Christ's sake. I'd be running around, doing whatever the hell I wanted too. Fuck the mission."

"Okay, Beca. Remind me never to be stranded with you. You'd be about as much help as a sloth."

"But if I was a sloth, I'd be hella cute though."

Fat Amy walked in.

"Amy!" shouted Beca. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh hey guys. Had a weird night with Bu—had a weird night. Decided to head home early. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, just watching the hundee on this Friday night. Our last day of classes. We lead exciting lives."

"Stacie, I thought you had a big date tonight?" Fat Amy clearly ignored all the gestures Stacie was making, telling her to stop and shut up.

"What? Stacie you said you had nothing to do tonight," said Beca, turning to Stacie.

"No, actually I said 'I don't have anywhere important I need to be at—"

"—But you had a date?"

"Beca, what have I told you about interrupting me. Like I said, it wasn't important. There'll be other dates. I much prefer staying in and spending the night with you, and now Fat Amy." Beca stared at her, mouth open. She was speechless. _Stacie gave up a date to cheer me up?_ She had no idea what to say.

Fat Amy re-entered the living room, returning with her own spoon, an empty glass, and a brand new tub of ice cream. She made herself comfortable beside Beca and the 3 settled in for the next episode.

"Stacie, did you even tell the dude?" asked Fat Amy, after a while.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," responded Stacie. Beca and Fat Amy shook their heads in unison, both dipping their spoons into their own tub of ice cream and filling their mouths.

* * *

Chloe looked down at her phone, tapping the home button to check for any new messages. But her screen was empty. She had been with Sarah for a few hours now and she must have checked her phone once very couple of minutes, if not more. There was never any notification—no ding, no vibration, nothing. Yet she felt the need to continuously check. Instead, 2 ecstatic faces smiled back at her every time she tapped her screen. It was her and Beca, the last time they visited the arcade together, with their stacks of prize tickets.

She smiled. That was a couple of years ago.

Beca had borrowed Jesse's car and, after a long day of studying at home, surprised Chloe with a trip down to Game-X, the 'coolest' arcade in town. Beca _would_ choose to drag Chloe out to an arcade and think it was the single greatest thing in the world. After an hour of games they pooled together all the tickets they won and split a bag of sour key candies and matching stuffed teddy bears. Tigger for Beca and a Winnie the Pooh for Chloe. She still cuddled with it every night.

But Beca wasn't finished with her surprises. Driving across town she pulled into the new sushi restaurant the 2 of them had talked about and wanted to eat at, but never actually got around to, until Beca surprised her. She had made reservations for the 2 of them, requesting a quiet table away from everyone else. They skipped past the line of people waiting to eat. The food was delicious, and some of the best sushi Chloe had ever eaten, but she was distracted by the quiet of the booth and the privacy of their table. She was especially distracted by the way Beca leaned in pretending to snatch a roll from her plate and looking as adorable as ever—her face scrunched up in concentration. Their heads were so close they were practically touching, and she couldn't help but notice how the staff tried to give them as much privacy as possible. Chloe's smile never left her face. The 2 of them laughed and talked as if they hadn't just spent the whole day together. Then, Beca paid for everything, no matter how much Chloe insisted on paying for her share too. If Beca wasn't trying to make it seem like a date she was failing miserably.

When they got home, Beca had one more surprise. Or maybe it was a series of small surprises strung together into one. Sprinting into her room Beca emerged with an already packed duffel bag, and her favourite bomber jacket. She pulled a paper bag from out of the fridge then tugged Chloe out the door. She wouldn't say where she was taking her, and Chloe teased it was all a setup to murder her in the forest, but Beca just laughed saying it was all too much work to plan for something so anticlimactic. _'Who'd even know I did it? Where's the fun in that?'_ she had asked. At some point Chloe latched onto Beca's arm and their fingers intertwined. Her head rested on Beca's shoulder as they walked. The only sound was their muffled footsteps against the dirt road and their joking banter that had continued all throughout the day.

Suddenly, the trees broke into a clearing overlooking the whole Barden campus. It was the perfect, cloudless spring sky—light blue and wide open. An endless expanse of calm hope and quiet promise. Chloe was speechless. She had never seen anything so beautiful, except maybe the girl who dragged her up there. She let go of Beca's arm to walk closer to the edge and take in the sight before her. The sun was a bright orange glow just above the student centre. Her breath hitched, seeing all the students milling about on campus, looking a little like ants from way up there. She didn't even remember walking up much of a hill on their way there. It made her whole world look so, _small_. Not quite insignificant, but precious and delicate.

"Becs this is _beautiful_ ," she had told her, tearing her eyes away from the scene only so she could turn to smile at Beca. And Beca just continued to amaze her. As she was staring out into the horizon, admiring the tiny bubble of her life set against the vastness of the rest of the world, Beca had pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. An assortment of Chloe's favourite desserts littered the blanket. There were brownies with chocolate chunks, cupcakes with blue and red icing, red velvet cupcakes, and banana bread with walnuts. She had even packed a bottle of Chloe's favourite Moscato as well as some watermelon and strawberry bubble tea. Just in case.

They sat down and watched the sun set over their campus, the sky turning different shades of orange, red, and pink. In the dying light the sky became purple, then blue, and then an even darker shade of blue, before turning black. And soon individual stars began poking through the velvet sky, one by one. They laid on their backs, counting each star as it appeared, talking about where they were now and everything that's happened that brought them there. They talked about their place in the world. How, it was so hard to see the big picture unless you took a step back to see where you stood, in respect to everything else around you. They talked about themselves and Chloe told Beca how lucky she was to have gotten to know her.

Then, they talked about the future. Their future.

And Chloe didn't really want to get into it, because she was supposed to graduate that year meaning she'd be leaving Beca behind. But maybe Beca knew how she was feeling and that's why she did all this. Because, in that moment, Beca pulled a bouquet of carnations and roses from out of her jacket and handed them to Chloe. Beca's cheeks burned red and she wore the goofiest, most awkward smile on her face. But Chloe recognized it, in the dark, with the moonlight shining down on just the 2 of them. She recognized the smile that Beca only ever reserved for her. That was the second time that night when Chloe's breath caught. Or maybe, for a second, her heart stopped beating.

Beca turned to her and held her gaze. She was never one to look you dead in the eye. But in the dark, with the moon on her face, Beca's dark eyes glowed bright, unblinking. And Chloe knew she meant every word she said. She told Chloe she'd be there for her no matter what happened next. No distance, no time, no space would tear apart the friendship they had. She'd never let it. And Beca handed her a letter she had been working on. A 'congratulations you're graduating' type thing, she called it. They were holding hands, and Chloe could feel Beca's heartbeat quicken. Suddenly, Chloe didn't really mind talking about the future, especially if that future had Beca in it.

Despite Beca's protests, and insistence that Chloe should read it at another time when she wasn't around, Chloe read the letter on the spot. And she could've kissed Beca right there, in that moment, under the stars on a perfect night, as they lay in silence, side by side, away from the rest of the world. And all of its realities.

But Beca buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, betraying Chloe's hands to the cold. She rambled and stuttered explaining she knew this was all very cheesy and very unlike her, but she wanted to show Chloe how much she meant to her. How, she wouldn't have survived her year at Barden without her. All Chloe could do was smile, hold back a laugh and smile. A flustered Beca turning as red as a tomato was the most endearing thing in the world. Like a red panda who just got caught doing something wrong. Chloe was touched, and close to tears—her heart already bursting at the seams. So, she settled with swallowing Beca in the biggest hug she could muster, not wanting to ruin their perfect night with something as dumb as trying to kiss her best friend. Not wanting to ruin their moment. And for a while the 2 of them just lay on their backs, staring up at the night sky. Then Chloe turned so her head rested against Beca's shoulder, and Beca threw her jacket over Chloe, making sure she stayed warm. Chloe didn't hesitate to reach for Beca's waiting hands.

It was then that Chloe decided she was not ready to graduate. Despite everything that Beca had to say in her letter.

Chloe's smile turned bitter. It was scary to think how much had changed since then. How different they had all become. It was worse to think about where they were now. How far they had come since that night. And as much as she pushed away all thoughts or feelings for Beca, they lingered. Always at the back of her mind. _I love you, but you're not mine._

If Beca were to take her up that hill again, to watch over campus and stay up all night counting the stars, would she still say the same things? Would she still feel the same way?

Chloe checked her phone again. Nothing.

"Chloe?" asked Sarah, waving a hand in front of her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, yeah. I zoned out there," explained Chloe, with a tightlipped smile. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out and do something. Now that we're here, my place seems kind of boring." Sarah laughed.

Chloe tried to mirror the laugh but it was half-hearted, almost hollow. She didn't realize her hand was back on her phone, pushing the home button.

Sarah, however, noticed. "Earth to Chloe?" A hint of annoyance tainted her tone.

"Hmm?" Chloe never even looked up.

"Look, if you didn't want to hangout tonight you could've just said."

"What?"

"Chloe!"

Chloe's head shot up at the roughness in her tone. "What?!"

"Hell, what's so important you're checking your phone every 2 seconds?"

Debating on whether or not to tell Sarah, Chloe fidgeted in place. "Uh…"

"Well?"

"It's just…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Beca came home today really upset about something. And I'm just waiting for her to tell me what's wrong. I'm just kind of worried cause she never takes this long to tell me, and she wanted to do something tonight so I'm wondering if she was going to tell me if we did hangout. But she hasn't said anything and I haven't heard from her and—"

"Woah, hold up. Relax. This is all about Beca?"

"Yeah. I think something's really wrong and she needs someone to talk to."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend for that? Or even one of the other Bellas?"

"Well yeah, but she has a really hard time opening up and there's some things she'll only ever tell me, you know. And I'm wondering if this is one of those things. Like, did I let her down by not agreeing to hangout tonight? But I mean she'd never admit it, I just know her like that and she can be so stub—"

"—Chloe it's not your responsibility."

"Beca's my friend! My _best friend._ Of course it's my responsibility."

"I'm your _girlfriend_ and I'm here, wanting to spend time with you."

" _Girlfriend?_ "

"Well…yeah. I mean what else are we?"

"I—I don't know. We've never really talked about it, I—" Chloe's eyebrows scrunched together. This wasn't how she wanted this talk to happen. " I mean, I—"

"Fuck. That was stupid, forget I said that I—"

"Sarah you can't even sit through me worrying about a good friend of mine. How can—"

"—But you're _always_ worrying about Beca! It's like every conversation we have somehow revolves around her. And I get it, she's cool and I totally bonded with her, but she's honestly all you ever talk about." Chloe couldn't help but feel she's heard all of this before. Bitter confessions set against blaring speakers and a sea of bodies all dancing and moving. Jesse was almost in tears, telling her he couldn't handle how much Beca would talk about her. And she should've felt terrible, hearing Sarah repeating what he had to say except in reverse—Chloe always rambling on about Beca—but it only kickstarted a tiny feeling of hope that maybe Beca could feel something for her too. "This is stupid." Sarah sighed. "Let me just take you home."

They drove back to the Bella house in silence.

* * *

"I don't want to watch a movie," said Beca, still sitting on the couch.

"I think we should watch something romantic," said Stacie, ignoring Beca.

"I don't want to watch a movie," repeated Beca, crossing her arms.

"Or we can watch something funny," said Fat Amy.

"But—"

"How about a romantic comedy?" asked Stacie.

"Guys—"

"Funny sexy times? I could be down for that," said Fat Amy, bobbing her head in agreement.

"CAN WE WATCH ANYTHING BUT A MOVIE?!" shouted Beca.

Stacie and Fat Amy stared at each other before turning to look at Beca. The 3 burst into laughter. "I don't understand how anyone can dislike movies as much as you do," said Stacie in-between gasps of air. She shook her head, still holding onto her spoonful of ice cream. Flecks of ice cream sprayed all over the room and onto Fat Amy and Beca as she flung her spoon around.

"Oh, gross! Stacie, you're dripping everywhere!"

"Guys I'm not even wet."

"Jesus! Your ice cream Stacie. Your ice cream is flying everywhere."

"Oh…" She giggled. "My bad."

"You're disgusting."

They never noticed Chloe standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Hey guys," she said. "Got room for one more?"

* * *

 **A/N** : A couple of things. Some of that might have been confusing. If it wasn't clear, Beca's surprises were flashbacks/Chloe reminiscing about her home screen wallpaper. Second, I don't think I gave Ghost by Halsey enough depth in this story. By that I mean I think I used it/took it too lightly. Which is ironic because the more I write this story and re-read it, the more I think I'm taking this story too seriously. This song is very important, to me personally, and to Beca. I won't go into detail. It's too long. If you want to know I'll explain another time—about Beca, not me haha. So, I'm at a bit of a crossroads because of the contrasting silliness, and seriousness of the situation and the story. I don't know what's better. It'd be great to read your thoughts on this.

The rest of this note is to answer some questions and maybe explain some things. I give this warning because it's already so long and for some of you, there's probably no point in reading any of it. Feel free to skip it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did anything stand out to you?! Let me know what you think will happen or maybe hope will happen as the story continues! And, as always, thank you a million times over for taking the time to read this.

Thalmor that would be amazing if Cara was Sarah, but then I'd be far too in love with that character haha. Cara screams confidence to me, I want someone a little more shy and reserved. I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much about it. Haha the metaphorical slap, yes! I feel like I missed my chance with jealous Chloe. I meant to do it at Halloween but then so many different things happened. At this point, Chloe is so tired of what the Jeca relationship puts her through that it's not even on her mind anymore. Or rather, it's very low on the _extremely long_ list of things keeping her up at night. At least, that's how I see it. Maggie don't worry this story will have an ending for you (: More people seem to want Staubrey than Jaubrey so sure? Why not haha. This is kind of fun explaining my thought processes for the story—I wish there was an easier way than A/Ns. I'm trying to write a story about the story in-between the lines, but there's so much more detail also in-between those lines. It's complicated. Hope I can keep you guys guessing. Or at the very least, interested.


	18. Another Love

_'Hey Beca call me back, please.'_

* * *

 _'Bec, I'm sorry. Please call me back.'_

* * *

 _'I know you're mad at me, but please just call me back. Or message me, anything.'_

* * *

 _'Please Bec. Just talk to me.'_

* * *

Jesse's messages continued long after Beca stopped checking her phone. Rain tapped against her bedroom window.

Last night Chloe had come home early instead of spending the night at Sarah's. She had jumped right in and Stacie and Fat Amy didn't hesitate to make room for her on the couch. Beca, overwhelmed, watched. All was good and right in the world.

For a moment she could forget the fight that had broken out between her and Jesse. She could forget all the problems threatening to spill like a river down her cheeks.

But only for a moment.

Now, alone in her room, all thoughts rushed back to the front of her mind. Most people enjoyed the quiet calm of an empty home, to let thoughts settle back down to where they should be. But for Beca the silence only made her thoughts scream louder. Very rarely did she ever have the house to herself. So tonight, music bounced off of the walls keeping her company.

 _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_

 _But it's so cold and I don't know where_

 _I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_

 _But they won't flower like they did last spring_

It was a new mix she had been working on—stuck on—refusing to leave her mind. Her thoughts carried her elsewhere.

Beca couldn't understand the feeling that came with picking up her phone and hoping for a message. Not from Jesse, no—his name was the only name flashing bright on her otherwise empty screen. 10 unread messages waited for her, but she couldn't be bothered.

Beca barely used her phone before Barden. She barely had _friends_. Or a life. Never mind an entire household full of a cappella singers she could all call good friends.

Now she had friends willing to ditch their dates for her, who stood up for her, and picked her up when she was down. Now she had friends she was scared to lose.

It was more than that, though. At least, it seemed like it was. Beca couldn't remember the last time she had so anxiously waited for a name to flash across her phone. Not just any name, Chloe's to be exact. Even if it was just a "hello."

Beca was sure if she were to message Chloe now she'd respond no problem. But there's something to be said about wanting Chloe to message her first. The smile that creeps onto your face knowing you're on someone else's mind. Maybe Beca was just being stupid, but the thought of being on Chloe's mind was—exciting.

Her phone vibrated.

' _Beca are you okay? I'm starting to get really worried.' Jesse._

 _Jesus._

Her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest.

Tossing her phone aside Beca stretched out on her bed, burying her head under her pillows.

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_

 _I'm just so tired to share my nights_

 _I wanna cry and I wanna love_

 _But all my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

* * *

Chloe stepped through the front door of the Bella household expecting it to be warmer inside than it was outside, but it was freezing. All the lights were off but someone had to be home, she could hear the lyrics of a song echoing to her, reverberating on the dark walls.

"Hello?" she said to the darkness, but there was no response. Taking her shoes off, Chloe closed the door and flicked several lights on, brightening the house up. She made her way upstairs, taking off her beanie, scarf, and jacket along the way. Flecks of snow clung to her hair, melting into droplets of water as the house warmed up. The higher she went the more lyrics she could decipher.

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_

 _I'm just so tired to share my nights_

 _I wanna cry and I wanna love_

 _But all my tears have been used up_

The music was coming from Beca's and Amy's room. Or so Chloe thought.

 _Beca_. Her name seemed to be on Chloe's mind a lot more than usual lately, and it was already on it quite a bit. _Sigh_.

There were little things, details—moments when Chloe had to shake herself awake. Moments when Beca made her self-conscious. At parties when they were both a little too drunk and leaning into each other more than friends do, with everyone watching and talking. She was sure people talked about them. Or even when they were sober and alone, Beca acted like a whole other person. Like there was a side of her only Chloe was allowed to see. And Chloe had to remind herself that they were nothing more than just friends. Beca had a boyfriend. Beca had Jesse.

In those moments Chloe ordered herself to pull away. Far, far away. Away from the 3 am nights, alone in bed, crying herself to sleep. Away from her front row seat to Beca loves Jesse. Away from disappointment.

It seemed better to ease away from Beca, and all the feelings she brought. _Why put myself through this again and again?_ Chloe had been aboard the Beca roller coaster for too long now and all the twists, turns, and falls didn't even give her butterflies or make her head spin anymore. They just made her sick and her head hurt. They just made her tired.

So, Chloe thought about Beca. And whether or not to pull at each and every little string that bound them together until there was nothing left. They were graduating soon, it would be the easiest it had ever been to pull away.

And so, Chloe thought about Beca until the next time she saw her. At practice, singing with the Bellas. In the kitchen, eating with Stacie and Fat Amy. Or those rare moments when Chloe caught her hunched over a computer, mouth slightly open, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Lost, but perfectly happy in her own little world.

She thought even more about Beca. And how she's made Chloe's dreams come true 3 years in a row even though, when they first met, Beca thought all of this was some huge joke. Or how Beca had gone out of her way too many times to keep track, just to make Chloe smile. To make Chloe happy.

And she thought, especially, about the friendship they have, the great memories they've had, and all of the incredible things they could—would—accomplish, together. In the future.

She thought about how Beca wouldn't ever let anything ruin them.

Anytime Chloe was with Beca she lost any resolve to pull away. She pushed all those thoughts aside. When Chloe was with Beca, she only had room in her mind for her.

So, Chloe thought about Beca.

There wouldn't be anyone other than Beca playing that kind of music that loud. It sounded like a mix she was working on. She must not have been expecting anyone to be home. Chloe crept closer towards the room, hoping not to disturb her.

 _I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours_

 _But I sang 'em all to another heart_

 _And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love_

 _But all my tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love_

 _All my tears have been used up_

As she listened, the lyrics struck an aching chord in Chloe. With her back against Beca's door, she sat down, letting the music play over her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She wished she hadn't turned on so many lights, wanting to sit in darkness as the song played.

 _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_

 _But it's so cold and I don't know where_

 _I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_

 _But they won't flower like they did last spring_

All the thoughts and feelings she had been working so hard to push away came flooding back in a wave of tears. Chloe held her hands to her mouth preventing a loud sob from escaping her lips. _Does Beca ever choose songs about how she's feeling?_

* * *

Maybe it was good that the last semester of her undergraduate degree would start soon. Beca wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. For so long she feared what would become of her future. _Would Residual Heat take me as a paid intern? Could I find a place to live at in LA? Would I find a job? What if I don't make it as a music producer?_ Her boss' words echoed in the back of her mind. _'What the hell makes you so special?'_

Now, she also had to worry about her fellow Bellas, her best friends, Chloe. Beca missed the days when she only had herself to think about but it used to be so lonely. The irony was that now, she felt the most alone she had ever felt. She had had a taste of friends and relationships, sleepovers and girls nights, bonding sessions and all night conversations. Now she was afraid of losing it all. _Why would anyone want to keep in touch with me after graduation? I've been a horrible mess this whole year._ She rubbed her eyes. The thing about Beca was that fear only made her distance herself further. Fear of embarrassment, loss, rejection—anything. She pushed herself away from what she loved, she always had.

Curtains drawn and lights off, Beca pulled her blanket up over her head. The bright blue glow of her computer screen bouncing off her bedroom walls further exaggerated the air of loneliness in her room. The next song played. Another sad song. Sad songs and rainy days. That summed up how Beca was feeling.

Peeking out from under her cocoon, Beca stared up at her window. Thinking about rain made her realize the splatter and thud of raindrops against the window had stopped. She jumped up out of bed pulling her blanket with her, trying her best to prevent her laptop from falling along with her. Wrapped in her blanket cocoon she peeked outside her window, from behind her curtains, and gasped at the perfect, untouched coat of snow covering the lawn.

Chloe wasn't the only thing that could settle her jumbled mind. The best part about winter was snow, and Beca looked most forward to the first snowfall. When she could stand under the soft, quiet snowflakes floating gently down. Nothing was more calming or serene except, maybe, a lazy Sunday in bed with Chloe. _Stop_.

* * *

Chloe pulled her phone out from her pocket. _Sarah_.

Ignoring the messages she unlocked her phone to Beca's crooked, porcelain white grin. Chloe smiled. Opening her messages, she tapped on Beca's name.

 _'Beer or wine?'_ Chloe scrolled through their last conversation. Her smile never leaving her face.

 _'Wine.'_

 _'Chocolate fingers or cheese and crackers?'_

 _'Both. Is this for our date tonight?'_

 _'What?!'_

 _'Because this is all very sweet but I expected you to know my answer to all these questions by now.'_

 _'…It's not a date.'_

 _'I'm a little disappointed.'_

 _'It's not a date!'_

 _'Sure. What time will you be home? Do I have time to hop in the shower?'_

 _'I mean… I guess?'_

 _'Okay perfect! I'm choosing the movie!'_

 _'We're not watching a movie._

 _Chloe?_

 _Chloe!'_

All day she thought about how much she wanted to send Beca a message. Even just a "hello." Just to be able to talk to her. But all day Chloe hesitated and instead spent her time reading through their past conversations.

 _'If I stare at my music library long enough, do you think the perfect song for our practice gig will magically start playing? Just a hypothetical of course.'_

 _'I mean, music doesn't usually spontaneously play but I'm sure you could work your magic.'_

 _'But most of my mixes lately have been inspired by you. So inspire me.'_

 _'Oh?'_

 _'Well, I mean like…something you say or whatever.'_

 _'Or whatever.'_

 _'You know what I mean.'_

 _'I don't think I do. (: Care to elaborate?'_

 _'Chloe!'_

And another.

 _'Are you ready yet?'_

 _'No. You're looking beautiful by the way.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Sorry, I snuck a peek while you were getting ready.'_

 _'What?! How?! Chloe! Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, my ego doesn't need feeding.'_

 _'Maybe mine does.'_

 _'You realize you look gorgeous ALWAYS. Right?'_

 _'Thanks Becs. (:'_

 _'Sure…whatever. Just hurry up.'_

Chloe leaned back, resting her head against the door. She closed her eyes. Her phone screen was still open to Beca, the flashing cursor waiting for a "hello" to be typed. Waiting for anything at all to be written. Chloe cursed herself. If she was going to cry and be upset it would be because she had absolutely no idea what the hell she was doing with her life—not because Beca didn't see her in _that way._ But all Chloe could think about was seeing Beca. Talking to her. Being with her. Her. _Get a grip._

* * *

Throwing her blanket back onto her bed, Beca bounced around her room in search of warm clothes. After slipping into her favourite pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a couple layers of sweaters, she grabbed a beanie and scarf off her desk along with a pair of knitted black gloves. Without bothering to turn her music off she leapt for the door, throwing it open. It took two quick steps just past her bedroom door before Beca found herself on the floor. At least, half of her was on the floor. Her legs were resting on something soft and warm.

"OW!" cried a muffled voice from beneath Beca.

"Chloe?" asked Beca, rolling to her side. Moving her legs aside, she looked behind her to see Chloe's crumpled body lying on the floor, half in her room and half in the hallway. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Beca pushed herself up off the floor and rushed over to Chloe.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," responded Chloe, slowly sitting up. She rubbed the back of her head. "Just a little surprised."

"What were you doing?! How did I not see you?"

"I was, uh…" Chloe's cheeks flushed. "Just, uh…" She hung her head down, refusing to look into Beca's concerned gaze.

Beca laughed. "You sure Red? You can't seem to form a coherent sentence."

"Shut up." Chloe smiled, shoving Beca away. "I heard you working on a mix." Beca stiffened. "I, uh, wanted to listen," she continued, careful to choose her words, "but I didn't want to bother you."

"Yeah—" Beca started, running her hand through her hair and scratching the back of her neck.

"Why were you in such a rush anyways?" asked Chloe, trying to change the subject.

"Oh!" Beca relaxed, smiling. "It's snowing! Didn't you know?"

Chloe laughed. "Child!"

"Whatever Beale!" Beca joined in the laughter shoving Chloe back on the floor, though much more carefully this time. With a few pokes to Chloe's side, Beca leapt up onto her feet and bolted away. "Last one outside gets a face full of snow!"

* * *

"You know, you're kind of unfair," said Chloe, stumbling out of the house.

"What? Why?" asked Beca, clearly hiding something behind her back,

"You had a head start! I had no chance, whatsoever."

"Oh come on, Beale. Don't be such a sore loser." Beca smirked, inching her way towards Chloe.

"Don't you dare come near me." Hands out, Chloe backed away. "Beca, I'm warning you!" She turned, ready to run at any sign of Beca's advance. "Becs!"

"Can you relax? It's just a little present, for your head. Seeing as you bumped it and all."

"I don't need anything for my head, it feels fine. Plus, that was your fault!" Beca kept making her way closer and Chloe tried her best to keep the distance between them.

"Exactly, so let me make it up to you!" With a shout, Beca sprinted forward. Screaming bloody murder, Chloe ran as fast as she could, but Beca ran surprisingly fast in the snow. Before long she was right behind Chloe, grabbing her by the waist and dumping a handful of snow on her head.

"You didn't even clump it together!" Chloe fell back, panting. The clouds of her breath came out in white puffs. She laughed, realizing she had fallen onto Beca, burying her in the snow.

"I didn't want to hurt you more! You can get off me by the way." She rolled back and forth, like a turtle trying to stand upright, but Chloe held her firmly in place.

"No, I kind of like sitting like this. I think I'll stay."

"Beale!"

Chloe laughed, dipping her head back. Sliding off of Beca, she laid down next to her in the snow. The 2 lay in silence watching the snowflakes drifting down towards them. Their breath gathered and danced in the wind. They didn't need to talk for Chloe to feel the smile spread wide across Beca's face. It matched her own.

She closed her eyes feeling the snow all around them, landing gently on her forehead, her eyelids, and on her cheeks. In the cold they were one, joined together by their warmth, and something else Chloe couldn't quite name. Or maybe, she was too scared to. She opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out to catch a few flakes. They melted immediately on her tongue.

Latching onto Beca's arm, Chloe smiled even more. It was refreshing. She took a deep breath, allowing the crisp, cold winter air to fill her lungs. The world was still, quiet. She was at peace. Absolute and complete peace.

At some point the sun came out glimmering against the fresh white powder. The light was in Beca's hair, on the snow littering the top of her head, and in her eyes, now shining a brilliant, happy blue. Beca's face caught every bit of it and, for an airless moment, Chloe imagined her lips on Beca's. Lying there in the snow, her eyes wide, delighted, hysterical even, Beca looked so content. Even her dark clothes shone bright.

"What?" asked Beca.

"No—nothing!" Chloe responded, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Nothing."

"Come on! Let's make snow angels. Then snowmen! I'm going to make an Olaf."

Chloe laughed. _Oh, Beca._

* * *

Clothes drenched, and covered in snow they headed inside for some dry clothes and a cup of hot chocolate. They hadn't expected to spend a couple of hours outside.

"Just so you know you wouldn't have been a bother," said Beca, shaking the remaining snow out of her hair.

"Hmm?" asked Chloe, looking up. They sat in the living room, wrapped in oversized Christmas sweaters, Chloe's idea, and surrounded by blankets. Beca played music from her laptop.

"Earlier you said you didn't want to bother me. You wouldn't have been a bother."

"Oh. Well, I just didn't want to interrupt your creative juices from flowing."

"Ew."

Chloe shook her head. "You are such a child."

"Am not!"

"I'm not playing your game," said Chloe, taking a sip of her hot chocolate and turning away. "It sounded beautiful by the way. Is it for the practice gig?"

"Uh—no. Just…something I've been working on. I'm completely stuck for the practice one." Beca leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes. She rubbed her face in frustration. "Nothing is coming to me. It's never been this hard before!"

"Maybe you're just putting too much pressure on it."

"I mean…weren't you the one who said our whole Bella career hung on this gig?" Beca snuck a quick glance over at Chloe, immediately regretting her words.

"Right. Sorry." Chloe cast her head down, dismayed.

"I—I—mean I just don't want to disappoint you is all." Beca turned to face Chloe, smiling. "Or the Bellas. I just feel like I have this promise to fulfill, you know?" She sighed. "No song feels right, or feels _good enough_." Without much thought her left hand grabbed the hot chocolate off the table as her right hand traced invisible lines down Chloe's back. Chloe twitched, only noticeable if you were paying close attention, which Beca was not. Otherwise, there was no way she'd be openly stroking Chloe's back in the Bella living room, where anyone could walk in at any moment. But Chloe wasn't going to complain, or argue against it. Instead, she leaned into the couch, turning so she was facing Beca. With both feet on the couch and her head resting lazily against her arm, Chloe traced Beca with her eyes. She couldn't reach Chloe's back at this angle but her fingers still ran along Chloe's arm, in her hair. Beca was still talking about the practice gig and her eyes were looking just past Chloe, her mind elsewhere.

It was adorable how angry she looked when she was actually just focused. How her bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly so you caught a glimpse of her perfect teeth. The corners of her mouth turned down, almost as if she was frowning, and her eyebrows furrowed. It was times like these when her eyes were darker than normal. Like a stormy sky, more grey than blue, with wisps of fog clouding their usual shine. Chloe could get lost in the thoughts those eyes were seeing, she could lose herself in every bit of Beca.

 _Promises._

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Chloe, jumping out of her thoughts.

Beca stopped stroking her arm. "Uh, something about how DSM has gotten inside my head?"

"No, no. Not that," said Chloe shaking her head. She placed her mug back onto the coffee table. Sitting up straight she scrunched her face in concentration. "Something about having something to uphold."

"Oh—uh—fulfill? A promise to fulfill."

"That! Promise!" Chloe was bouncing in her seat now, barely able to contain her excitement. "You showed me a song a while back about promises. It'd be perfect don't you think?"

"A song about promises…"

Chloe let out a sigh, exasperated. "Oh come on Beca! Who was it by…Nervo? Never…"

"Nero!"

"That's it!"

"Promises by Nero." Beca let out a long chuckle. "How do you—where was the—" she laughed again.

"Shush! Just play it for me," said Chloe as she climbed up, off the couch. The static buzz of the intro began.

 _You got me so wild_

 _How can I ever deny_

And Chloe sang along.

 _You got me so high_

 _So high I cannot feel the fire_

Swinging her hips to the beat of the song she twisted her body left and right. Arms raised, she flipped her hair, gently bringing her hands down to brush along her cheek and down across her collarbone.

 _And you keep telling me_

 _Telling me that you'll be sweet_

And Chloe noticed the way Beca's eyes followed her every movement, lingering.

 _And you'll never want to leave my side_

 _As long as I don't break these_

 _Promises, and they still feel oh so wasted on myself_

So, with a smirk, she turned to her side and dipped down, running her hands down from her waist, to her thighs, until they rested on her knees.

 _You got me so wild_

 _Why should I be so surprised?_

"WHOAH! What's going on in here?!" exclaimed Stacie from the doorway.

"STACIE!" cried Chloe.

"NOTHING!" shouted Beca, slamming her laptop shut.

"Nothing," repeated Chloe, panting. She straightened up, planning to sit back down beside Beca, but thought against it. "Give a girl some warning next time, why don't you. I nearly had a heart attack when you shouted."

"Oh sure, _that's_ what scared you," said Stacie, rolling her eyes. She shook her head, walking around to sit on the other couch. "Well, go on then. Don't stop."

"Yeah…I don't think that's such a good idea," said Beca.

"Is this like a private thing? Because you're doing it in the middle of our living room. But I mean, I could leave, or join in. Whichever you 2 prefer." Stacie focused her attention onto her nails as she began filing them.

"Do you always just carry around a nail file?"

"Actually, that's a great idea Stace!" chimed Chloe, back to being excited.

"Yeah…no. If you guys are going to start doing your nails I'm just going back upstairs to my room."

"No, silly! Stacie can help out with the set and the choreography!"

"Oh right, sure."

"Does that mean I get my own private dance from the _gorgeous_ Chloe Beale, too?" Stacie paused her filing to look up at Chloe and winked. Beca crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, but didn't say anything. She let out a snort.

Chloe laughed. "Sure Stacie, but only if you show us some of your moves too."

"Yay! I've got a song in mind! Your dancing had my mind BUZZING with ideas."

* * *

Cups of hot chocolate, the extra exercise, and heaps of holiday treats and cookies quickly took their toll on the girls, and soon everyone was left with drooping eyes, full bellies, and happy smiles. The Bella household was filled with loud music and lots of laughter. After a couple more hours of dancing in the living room, and the rest of the Bellas slowly trickling in to join the fun, they called it a night. They had a setlist for the gig, Promises by Nero and Problem by Natalia Kills, all thanks to Chloe and Stacie. And now, they just needed to practice the choreography they had all come up with. Things were looking up.

"How do you even remember…" Beca trailed off as she and Chloe reached the top of the stairs. Some of the girls were still downstairs dancing, singing, and watching holiday movies. The rest in their rooms.

"Beca I listen to everything you tell me to listen to. And I remember," responded Chloe turning towards her bedroom door.

"Oh…"

"Besides, the lyrics mean a lot." She smiled. "Good night, Beca." Chloe gave Beca one last look before closing the door behind her.

"Night, Chlo," whispered Beca. She stood in the hallway between their 2 rooms hoping the silence would settle her mind. But the buzz lingered long after Chloe left her at the door. It was like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. A pulse. The feeling of being completely alive.

* * *

Hey guys. It's been more than two months since the last update, I know. I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I'm not quite sure what happened. A mixture of life getting crazy, me falling into a routine at work, and for some reason, very little inspiration. I just couldn't bring myself to make time to sit down and write. For that, I very sincerely apologize. There isn't much else for me to explain. I left this alone for so long it was hard to get back into the swing of things, so I hope you can forgive me for taking so long and for this chapter not being quite up to standard. It might sound a little different from the other chapters, but again, that's because I left this project alone for _so. damn. long._ I won't make the same mistake next time. Shoot me your ideas, critiques, suggestions, and comments. I could really use the inspiration! Tell me if it's crap, and I need to do this, or that better. Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you want to see more of. Thank you to those of you who stuck around anyways, and the random few who hopped in along the way. I do promise this is a story I'll finish. Hopefully, it won't take me this long to update each time. I'll make a habit of sitting down to write.

Anways, that's enough of me blabbering. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry again for the wait.


End file.
